Rien qu'une fois
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Une nuit, juste une nuit afin d'assouvir un désir mutuellement partagé, une nuit qui sera unique... Une nuit qui ne changera rien... Et pourtant qui changera tout. ( Fiction très Hot, vous êtes prévenus ! ) - AU se déroule dans la saison 02 !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic !**

 **Je préviens à l'avance que cette fic sera très Hot donc vous êtes prévenus !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je franchi le seuil du Verdant, c'est bien la première fois depuis des semaines que je viens ici sans devoir aller au sous sol, j'ai décidé de m'accorder une soirée de repos, je pense que ça me fera du bien et puis j'ai envie de m'amuser un petit peu. Depuis la mort de Tommy je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Je ne pense pas que ça me fera du mal si je le fais juste pour un soir.

Je m'avance, je vois me sœur en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme que je ne vois pas vraiment, elle est de dos. Je dois dire que Théa m'a agréablement surprise en gérant ce club, je pense qu'elle le fait mieux que je ne l'aurais fait moi même. Je vais vers le bar, me prend un scotch et me retourne afin d'aller voir ma sœur, je m'arrête net sans faire un pas quand je vois que la personne avec qui discute Théa n'est autre que Félicity. Je ne savais pas qu'elles se connaissaient, je décide de m'avancer quand même et plus je vais dans leur direction plus je trouve que mon amie est superbe dans cette tenue. Elle porte une chemise rose pâle et une jupe noire, je ne peux pas dire qu'elle n'est pas sexy, ni qu'elle me laisse indifférent. En même temps qui ne le serait pas en se trouvant près d'une si belle femme ? Pas moi.

J'arrive au niveau de leur table, je souris et pose mon verre, elles se tournent et me sourient toutes les deux.

 _\- Bonsoir les filles._

Théa me souris et se lève afin de m'enlacer, je ne comprends pas cet élan de tendresse alors qu'on s'est vus ce matin.

 _\- Ollie ! Je suis contente que tu sois venu !_

Elle se rassoit près de Félicity, cette dernière me fait un petit sourire.

 _\- Question les filles... Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?_

Félicity me sourit.

 _\- Quelques semaines après ton départ. On s'est rencontrées au Big Belly. On a de suite sympathisé._

Ça ne m'étonne pas, Félicity arrive à s'entendre avec pratiquement tout le monde et je ne connais que très peu de personne dans mon entourage qui n'apprécie pas Félicity. Théa et elle sont faites pour s'entendre. On passe une petite heure à discuter de tout et de rien, je dois dire que c'est agréable. Théa ne boit pas, elle n'a pas l'âge légale ce qui est étrange vu qu'elle tient cette boîte mais bon, ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. Par contre ce qui me surprend c'est de voir Félicity ainsi, certes nous sommes amis mais nous n'avons jamais passés de temps vraiment ensemble et là, je la vois sous un autre jour, elle en est à son second verre de cocktail, elle n'est pas ivre mais ses joues commencent à se teinter de rouge.

 _\- Théa, on a un soucis avec le stock..._

Ma sœur se retourne vers Roy, je ne l'avais même pas vu de la soirée. Ma sœur lui sourit et se lève.

 _\- Désolée, le devoir m'appelle. Félicity, on déjeune ensemble lundi ?_

 _\- Oui bien sur._

Félicity se lève et serre doucement ma sœur dans ses bras, je suis vraiment heureux que ma sœur se soit trouvé une amie digne de ce nom, je n'appréciais pas vraiment les anciennes qui la poussait à se droguer et à boire.

Théa s'éloigne avec Roy alors que Félicity se rassoit en face de moi. On discute pendant un moment, je commande un autre verre et Félicity en fait de même, la serveuse nous dit que c'est cadeau de la maison, Théa s'excuse de nous laisser en plan. Je la remercie, Félicity aussi. On discute de beaucoup de choses, à un moment Félicity me sourit et me demande comment ça va avec Laurel, je suis surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me parle d'elle.

 _\- Il ne se passe rien... Elle en veut à Arrow depuis la mort de Tommy..._

 _\- Mais toi ? Elle ne t'en veut pas à toi... Tu devrais essayer de la voir._

Je souris, elle est vraiment adorable de me soutenir.

- _Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille voir qui que ce soit._

Félicity me fait un petit sourire triste avant de me prendre la main, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça, mais j'aime bien. Je pense sincèrement que si Félicity n'était pas mon amie je l'aurais ramené chez moi depuis longtemps. Je me demande parfois ce que ça fait de la tenir dans mes bras alors que je la prends sauvagement. J'avale difficilement ma salive, je ne dois pas penser à ça, je ne peux pas, pas avec elle. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Elle avale une gorgée de son cocktail et se mord ensuite la lèvre, merde ce qu'elle est sexy... Mon désir est de plus en plus fort pour elle, heureusement qu'on est installés à table, elle ne peut pas voir à quel point je la veux là tout de suite, quand je la vois retirer l'élastique de ses cheveux, s'en est vraiment trop. Je dois réprimer mon envie, je m'excuse auprès d'elle et je vais dans les toilettes.

Je m'enferme dans une cabine et tente de me calmer, mais ce n'est pas facile, j'essaye de penser à autre chose, à Arrow, à mes poursuites dans la ville mais ce n'est pas facile, je ne pense qu'à elle, à son corps, à sa peau, à tout. Je défais mon pantalon, le baisse tout comme mon boxer et je prends mon sexe entre mes mains. Je me caresse d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, je me mords la lèvres pour ne pas gémir, il y a sans doutes d'autres clients de la boîte à côté, mais je m'en fiche, je continue tout en pensant à elle, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, la première fois c'était à mon retour de l'île quand je me suis souvenu de l'avoir sauvé, d'avoir senti son corps contre le mien, la seconde fois c'est quand je l'ai vu dans cette robe magnifique le mois dernier, elle était absolument splendide. Et là, c'est la troisième dois que je me touche, que je me caresse, que je me donne du plaisir en pensant que ce sont ses mains à elle qui me font du bien, en imaginant son corps glisser contre le mien alors que je suis en elle et que je la prends violemment. J'explose dans ma main en disant son prénom doucement, j'attends un moment, le temps de reprendre mes esprits et j'ai bien fait car quelqu'un sort, je m'essuie, me rhabille et je sors afin de me laver les mains. Je me regarde dans le miroir et je dois dire que je ne suis pas fière de moi, mais alors pas du tout, Félicity est mon amie, je devrais me contenter de cette amitié, mais juste une fois, j'aimerais goûter à son corps... Rien qu'une fois.

Je sors et vais la rejoindre avec l'intention de passer une super soirée. Je la vois, elle sirote son cocktail, elle a retiré ses chaussures, elle est radieuse. Quand elle me voit revenir, elle me sourit. Une nouvelle musique commence, Félicity sourit encore plus, je pense qu'elle aime cette chanson, je m'approche d'elle et lui prends la main, elle essaye de répliquer mais je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix. Elle finit par capituler et on se retrouve tout les deux sur la piste de danse. On commence à se déhancher au rythme de la musique, étrangement je me sens à l'aise, Félicity passe ses bras autour de mon cou et je passe les miens autour de sa taille tout en caressant son dos... Je me décide même à passer mes mains sous sa chemise, j'entre en contact avec sa peau et je dois dire que ça me plaît beaucoup.

 _ **Félicity**_

La soirée se passe vraiment bien, avec Oliver on discute de tout et de rien, je lui parle de ma mère, de mon père qui nous a laissé, on rit, on sourit. C'est vraiment génial. J'en suis à mon troisième cocktails, il est alcoolisé, mais pas trop non plus. Quand je lui ai parlé de Laurel, je m'en suis voulu, je n'aime pas le savoir malheureux, et je sais qu'il aime Laurel, enfin je pense... Mais la mort de Tommy les a séparé et je pense que c'est pour de bon. Je prends sa main et la caresse doucement tout en le regardant. A certains moments je me demande à quoi il pense, il avale difficilement, a chaud, je vois des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. Pourtant il ne fait pas si chaud que ça ici, et Oliver n'a pas bu plus que ça... Est-ce moi qui lui fait cet effet là ? Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas, nous sommes amis et même si je dois dire que passer une nuit dans ses bras serait loin d'être déplaisant, je ne me vois pas lui dire _« Hey Oliver, ça te dit un coup vite fait toi et moi ? »_ , ouais non ce n'est pas moi du tout ça.

Oliver se lève pour aller au toilette, il y va rapidement, il doit être pressé. Théa vient me voir en souriant.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon frère ?_

 _\- Une envie pressante sûrement._

Elle me sourit et me demande si je veux que Roy me ramène plus tard.

 _\- Non c'est gentil, j'ai pris de quoi prendre un taxi. Merci à lui._

 _\- Pas de soucis, à lundi._

 _\- A lundi._

Je la vois repartir, le club s'est vidé un peu, elle va commencer la fermeture, je regarde ma montre, il est plus de minuit, je n'ai pas vu la soirée passer. Je ne vais pas tarder, je regarde si Oliver revient mais non, j'espère qu'il va bien. Je me lève et entre dans les toilettes, il n'y a personne, je m'apprête à repartir quand j'entends du bruit, je suis curieuse, je m'avance sans faire de bruit, et j'entends des gémissements et mon prénom prononcé doucement. J'ai du mal à y croire, Oliver vient de se donner du plaisir et il a prononcé mon prénom ! Je souris et je sors en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Je retourne m'asseoir, je retire mes chaussures, je veux me mettre à l'aise... Merde, j'ai du mal à croire ce que j'ai entendu quand même ! Je vois Oliver revenir alors que la musique change, je souris, j'adore cette chanson, il s'approche de moi et me prends la main afin de m'emmener sur la piste de danse, je veux résister mais je ne peux pas, bon en même temps je n'en ai pas vraiment envie non plus. Je le suis sans attendre.

On se retrouve sur la piste de danse, je passe mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il passe les siens dans mon dos. On fait quelques pas ensemble alors que je sens ses mains s'aventurer sous mon haut, mon corps est parcouru de délicieux frissons, j'aime cette sensation. Je joue doucement avec ses cheveux, nos visages sont l'un en face de l'autre, on se regarde, ses yeux sont noirs de désirs et les miens doivent être dans le même état que les siens. Je vois qu'il se retient, je souris en me mordant la lèvre et rapproche mon corps du sien, après tout une nuit ne pourra pas nous faire du mal, nous sommes deux adultes consentants, et s'il veut bien de moi pour une nuit, je serais ravie qu'il possède mon corps une partie de la nuit.

Je sens son désir contre mon corps et je me déhanche contre lui, ses mains me serrent un peu plus contre lui.

 _\- Si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais..._

 _\- Oh je le sens bien..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas..._

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, ok, je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui vient de me donner ce courage mais je me sens sacrément audacieuse tout à coup. Je veux reculer mais il accentue sa prise sur moi. Sa langue s'engouffre dans ma bouche et nous nous embrassons durant de longues secondes, nos langues se caressent sans ménagement, ce n'est pas tendre, ni brutal non plus, c'est passionné, sauvage. On se sépare à bout de souffle.

 _\- On est adultes... Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à se faire plaisir..._

Il me sourit et me caresse de plus en plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre mon soutien gorge qu'il dégrafe.

 _\- On est loin de chez toi ?_

Je souris, il accepte, je suis soulagée, je ne me voyais pas rentrer chez moi avec autant de désir en moi et le corps en feu comme je l'ai en ce moment.

 _\- Un peu... Mais on ira vite avec ta moto._

Oliver me mordille doucement l'oreille.

 _\- Non... Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu changes d'avis... Parce que crois-moi... Je suis à deux doigt de perdre le contrôle._

Je souris et glisse doucement ma main dans son pantalon, il est dur et brûlant, je le sens gémir fortement contre mon oreille, je dois dire que je ne me reconnais plus... Je ne dois pas tenir si bien l'alcool, où alors ce cocktail est plus corsé que je le pensais.

 _\- Alors que décides-tu ?_

Il retire ma main et m'attire vers lui avant de me conduire vers la porte du sous sol, on s'embrasse tout le long du chemin, il entre le code et nous entrons sans attendre.

Il claque la porte derrière lui trop sauvagement, à m'en faire sursauter. Il me plaque contre la paroi et saisie mes lèvres je gémis fortement et je fais remonter ma jambe gauche le long de sa cuisse. Il m'attrape les fesses en passant sous ma jupe en me souriant. J'ai une confiance folle en lui et il descend les escaliers qui mènent à la Arrow Cave. Il me fait asseoir sur la table froide. Je remarque que je ne porte toujours pas mes chaussures que j'ai abandonné dans la boîte de nuit.

Je déboutonne mon chemisier. Oliver retire son T-shirt. Je peux voir son désir à travers son pantalon et je le tire vers moi. Il enfouie son visage sur ma poitrine qu'il embrasse avec force je penche la tête en arrière. Oliver retire complètement le soutien gorge qu'il avait déjà dégrafé lorsqu'on dansait. Il m'allonge sur la table. Sa froideur en est trop pour mon corps que j'en gémis et que je frissonne.

Il retire ma jupe noire et descend ses baisers sur mon ventre avant d'arriver au niveau de ma culotte qu'il pousse sur le côté pour me lécher. J'attrape ses cheveux que je tire doucement. Je commence à murmurer son prénom. Il se recule un petit peu tout en remplaçant ses lèvres par un doigt.

 _\- Continu... Je veux t'entendre..._

J'accède à sa demande et il redescend son visage au niveau de mon sexe, il me lèche, me suce et me mordille en entrant deux doigts en moi. Je hurle encore plus fort et je remercie le ciel que la musique dans la boîte de nuit empêche quiconque de m'entendre. Il s'arrête, retire son pantalon et son caleçon, son sexe est tendu. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai entendu dans les toilettes il y a quelques minutes, je ne peux pas croire qu'il s'est donné du plaisir en pensant à moi et je m'en mords les lèvres. Est-ce que c'est aussi bien qu'il l'imaginait plus tôt dans les toilettes ?

Il monte sur la table et recouvre mon corps du sien, il est chaud, il est dur. Je saisi son sexe entre ma main droite. Il ferme les yeux et reste sans bouger pendant un moment.

 _\- Oh Félicity... C'est si bon..._

Il se mordille la lèvre puis suçote mon cou, il me lèche, me mord, m'embrasse, il respire mon parfum et revient sur mes lèvres afin de m'embrasser passionnément, sa langue glissant dans ma bouche, il se retire et embrasse mon cou tant en dérivant vers mon oreille, il me souffle légèrement dessus et me murmure quelques mots à l'oreille.

 _\- Je vais te montrer à quel point je te veux... Ce sera si fort que tu ne pourras pas te relever..._

J'écarte les jambes et le dirige à l'intérieur de moi. La sensation est merveilleuse. Son sexe est si parfait. Il commence de lent va-et-vient en moi et je saisie ses testicules que je caresse avec force, il hurle mon nom. Il accélère puis sort de moi pour descendre de la table et se mettre debout pour me tirer contre son buste il rentre de nouveau en moi avec force. Mon corps allongé sur la table se déhanche avec force au rythme de ses coups de rein.

Je hurle de plaisir tellement c'est bon. Un premier orgasme me submerge et il continu de me prendre de plus en plus fort. Le visage en sueur et agressif il me regarde avec force. Ses grognements me rendent folle et je le sens se rapprocher du plaisir. Il accélère, il se sent arriver aussi. Mes jambes se balancent dans l'air à son rythme un nouveau spasme me parcoure je hurle son nom et je relève mon corps pour me coller au sien. Il m'aide en m'attrapant par les poignets. Je les places derrière sa nuque et je l'embrasse. Nos langues se trouvent et jouent ensemble. Ce baiser est délicieux, sauvage autant que nos ébats.

 _\- J'arrive..._

Il me regarde comme pour me demander l'autorisation, je réalise qu'il ne porte pas de préservatif et en guise de réponse je l'embrasse. Il place ses mains au bas de mon dos et s'enfonce complètement en moi. Je resserre les jambes autour de lui afin d'appuyer sur son sexe l'effet est immédiat. Il hurle une première fois mon nom. J'ai l'impression qu'il se retient, je ne veux pas, il m'a dit qu'il me voulait, je veux qu'il me donne tout.

 _\- Lâche-toi Oliver, tu as dis que tu me voulais... Prouve-le !_

Il attrape mon visage avec ses mains, trouve mon regard, me donne encore quelques violents coups de rein et il arrive avec force en moi. Il lève le visage au ciel en arrivant, il hurle, grogne et crie mon nom. Il ferme les yeux et rapproche mon visage de son cœur. Je pose ma tête sur ce dernier et ferme les yeux écoutant ses battements Il rebaisse la tête et embrasse mes cheveux avant de relever mon visage et m'embrasser avec douceur. On se sourit.

- _On va chez toi, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi..._

Je rigole et l'embrasse. Il se retire de mon corps.

 _\- Hum..._

Je suis encore sous l'emprise de l'orgasme. Il avait vraiment envie de moi c'est certain. Il ramasse ses vêtements alors que j'essaye d'émerger doucement, il s'approche et se met à me caresser de nouveau, je cri de surprise.

 _\- Tu es en forme pour le second round ?_

Je ne peux pas répondre tant les caresses qu'il me donne sont délicieuses, j'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais je commence déjà à ressentir des vagues de plaisir, je vais crier mais Oliver s'arrête juste avant...

 _\- Non... !_

 _\- Si tu veux la suite, réponds-moi..._

Je hoche la tête, il me sourit et m'aide à me relever avant de redonner mes vêtements, quoi ? Il me laisse comme ça ? Au bord de l'orgasme, et il me fait me lever ? Il me prend la main et me conduit à sa moto tout en me promettant que ce qu'on venait de faire n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il voulait encore me faire.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **La suite mercredi, pour faire durer les chapitres seront postés les lundi/mercredi et vendredi enfin si vous êtes sages et que j'ai pleins pleins de reviews lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waouh, merci à tous/toutes pour vos reviews, je pensais pas en avoir autant pour ce premier chapitre =)**

 **Voici donc la suite ! Rendez-vous en bas et bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Six semaines, ça fait déjà six semaines que Félicity et moi on a couché ensemble, et contrairement à ce que je pensais, tout est tellement simple depuis. Durant cette soirée, on a passé notre temps à nous chercher et on a finis par passer la nuit ensemble après qu'elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle en avait sacrément envie, moi aussi alors je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Cette nuit fut géniale, je ne peux pas dire le contraire, j'ai pris mon pieds comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, me donnant entièrement et à fond. Je me souviens de chaque instant comme si c'était arrivé hier et je dois reconnaître que Félicity a été exceptionnelle durant cette nuit, jamais une femme ne m'avait fait jouir aussi fort, mais voilà, ça ne restera qu'une nuit sauvage entre nous, rien de plus.

J'adore Félicity, je tiens énormément à elle mais je ne veux pas d'attache, et c'est le lendemain quand je me suis réveillé et qu'elle était partie de chez elle que je me suis dit que ce n'avait probablement pas été une bonne idée. Je me suis dis qu'on avait pas eu le temps de parler, de nous dire que ce n'était qu'une nuit, rien d'autre, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'attache plus que ça. Nous sommes amis et je ne voulais pas perdre cette amitié entre elle et moi. Je me suis levé, me suis habillé et je me suis rendu au travail, une fois dans le bureau, je l'ai vu arriver au sien, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle a lu ses messages sans m'accorder un regard... Je me suis dit que tout était foutu, mais elle est venue dans mon bureau, en me souriant, m'a donné mes dossiers en me disant que les deux du dessus étaient les plus urgents et m'a ensuite demandé si c'était toujours ok pour la mission du soir. Je lui ai répondu que je l'attendais comme toujours, elle est retournée à son bureau la journée a été parfaite.

Le soir au Verdant, je n'ai pas été à l'aise, à chaque fois que je regardais vers la table ou nous avons eu une partie de nos ébats passionnés, je me sentais excité et je n'avais qu'une envie, recommencer. Mais je n'ai rien dit, je me suis concentré et depuis six semaines tout allait bien.

Et pourtant, alors que nous nous trouvons dans cet avion qui nous ramène chez nous après cette foutue mission en Russie... Je sais que tout est foutu maintenant. Félicity est venue frapper à ma porte de chambre et a trouvé Isabelle avec moi... J'ai vu son regard, j'ai vu qu'elle était blessée mais elle n'a rien dit, n'a rien fait, s'est contentée de tourner les talons et elle est partie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai couché avec Isabelle, j'en ai eu envie sur le coup, mais là je me dit que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, je le regrette déjà et puis je dois bien le dire, c'était loin d'être aussi bon qu'avec Félicity... Et puis je pense que Isabelle va m'en vouloir... Il faut dire que prononcer le nom de Félicity au moment de jouir alors que plus tôt dans la soirée je lui ai assuré qu'elle et moi n'étions qu'amis, ça ne joue pas en ma faveur, mais je dois bien l'avouer j'ai pensé à elle au moment ultime, j'imaginais son corps contre le mien, sa bouche prononcer mon prénom, ses mains qui me serraient...

Et là, Félicity regarde par le hublot, elle ne dit rien, ne m'a pas dit un mot depuis toute à l'heure, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire... Je ne veux pas la perdre... Certes je ne veux personne dans ma vie en ce moment... Mais je ne veux pas perdre son amitié. Je ne dis rien, ne fais rien, je me contente de la regarder en espérant que je pourrais lui parler rapidement.

Le lendemain, je la vois en train de marcher en direction des ascenseurs, elle doit déjeuner avec Théa il me semble. Je la rattrape rapidement et lui prends la main avant de l'attirer vers mon bureau.

 _\- Oliver ? Ta sœur m'attend je te signale._

 _\- Juste une minute._

 _\- Ok._

Je ferme la porte et me tourne vers elle en posant les mains sur ma taille, elle croise les bras et me lance un regard interrogateur.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? C'est la mission de ce soir ? On a un soucis ?_

 _\- Non, non... Je veux juste savoir... Ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?_

Elle fronce les sourcils, elle en fait exprès ou quoi ?

 _\- Félicity... Depuis que tu as vu... Après qu'on ai..._

 _\- Oh ! Oliver... Ne t'inquiète pas... Je ne t'en veux pas de vivre ta vie... C'est juste..._

Je m'approche, merde je ne devrais pas, je ne dois pas craquer, il ne le faut pas.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ce qu'on a vécu, c'était super, je ne regrette rien, je n'avais aucune attente après cette nuit et c'est toujours le cas... Mais..._

Bien sur qu'il y a un _« mais »_ , moi qui pensait être soulagé, et bien je suis encore plus nerveux.

 _\- Mais quoi ?_

 _\- Mais je pense que tu mérites bien mieux qu'elle c'est tout._

Elle quitte mon bureau après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue, ce baiser me fait plaisir mais je ne dis rien, je la regarde s'éloigner. Je m'assois sur mon bureau et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Je me demande pourquoi je suis dans cet état, elle vient de me dire elle même que cette nuit ne voulait rien dire de plus qu'un moment géniale entre deux personnes consentantes... Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait mal de la sentir s'éloigner de moi ? Et Isabelle ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai couché avec cette fille ? Je la déteste pourtant !

Je me lève et quitte le bureau, j'ai besoin de me défouler, maintenant, et je pense qu'un bon entraînement ne sera pas de trop.

Une fois au Verdant, je vois que je suis seul, c'est tant mieux, je ne veux pas subir encore les reproches de Dig, il voit que je suis différent et quand il a apprit que j'avais couché avec Isabelle il ne m'a pas adressé la parole pendant deux heures... J'enlève mon haut et vais m'entraîner sur l'échelle, je commence doucement avant d'aller de plus en plus vite, au bout d'une d'heure mes bras commencent à me faire mal, je décide donc d'arrêter cet entraînement. Je prends mon arc et commence à viser des cibles mouvantes, je ne rate aucune d'entre elles comme à chaque fois.

 _\- Je vois que tu es en forme !_

Je me tourne je vois Dig qui vient d'arriver, je ne veux pas lui parler, pas pour le moment, j'ai encore du mal à digérer le fait que je suis totalement perdu.

 _\- Tu cherches à expier tes conneries ?_

Je soupire, il me connaît bien.

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sermon Dig._

 _\- Et bien tu vas l'avoir quand même. Parce que je peux comprendre que tu ai des « besoins » mais coucher avec une femme juste parce que tu penses que ça n'aura aucun impact sur ta vie ou sur la vie des autres, tu fais des conneries !_

Je soupire et me tourne de nouveau vers lui.

 _\- Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Je ne peux pas changer qui je suis, je sais juste... Que j'ai tout foiré et que ce que j'ai fais... M'a fait du bien pendant quelques instants._

 _\- Tu veux parler de Félicity je suppose._

Je le regarde fixement, il ne peut pas savoir, je sais que Félicity n'aurait pas raconté ça à Dig, elle n'est pas comme ça. Mais ce qu'il m'a dit ne sonnait pas comme une question, loin de là, il sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

 _\- Je n'aurais pas du..._

Il s'avance et tente de me frapper, je l'esquive et tente de répondre mais il est tellement furieux qu'il arrive à éviter tout mes coups. On se bat pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive à me coller un coup et à me mettre au sol.

 _\- Pourquoi elle ? Sur toutes les filles que tu peux avoir pourquoi tu lui as fais ça à elle !?_

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, j'en avais envie, oh que oui et même plus que ça, je mourrais d'envie de la posséder, de la prendre encore et encore de lui faire tout ce que son corps désirait. Mais je sais que malgré ce qu'elle me dit... Tout a changé entre nous.

 _\- Tu as fais une connerie, mais je ne dirais rien, vous êtes adultes, mais sache que si tu lui fais du mal, je t'en voudrais, et même beaucoup. Elle ne mérite pas ça, et toi non plus, tu ne mérites pas de souffrir._

Dig me laisse seul, sur le tapis d'entraînement alors qu'il vient de me mettre à terre, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire... Je sais juste que j'ai fais une belle connerie et que Félicity en souffre par ma faute... Et je ne parle pas de ma nuit passée avec elle, cette nuit fut parfaite, je parle de tout ce que j'ai fait après et de tout ce que je ferais encore... Simplement parce que je suis un con égoïste.

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait déjà six semaines, six semaines qu'Oliver et moi on a couché ensemble, quand je me suis réveillée ce matin là, il dormait paisiblement, je l'ai regardé pendant quelques minutes, il était si beau, si tranquille, j'ai souris parce que j'avais eu ce que je désirais tant depuis des semaines voir des mois. Une nuit dans ses bras. Mais je savais que ça ne voulait rien dire, absolument rien, ce n'était qu'une nuit entre deux amis qui avaient mutuellement très envie l'un de l'autre. Rien de plus. Alors je me suis levée, habillée et je suis partie, j'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas être triste, pour ne pas pleurer, mais une fois dans ma voiture, j'ai laissé mes larmes couler, il le fallait, afin que lui ne les voit pas. J'ai pleuré durant de longues minutes, j'ai été stupide de craquer, je n'aurais pas du le chauffer comme je l'ai fais... Je dois subir les conséquences maintenant.

Au début ça allait, je me contentais de le voir, de lui parler, à certains moments il posait sa main sur mon épaule ou me serrait dans ses bras, j'aime ces petits moments entre nous. Je sais que Oliver tient à moi, énormément même, il me l'a prouvé plus d'une fois, mais il ne m'aime pas, pas autant que moi je l'aime... Et oui, je suis tombée complètement folle amoureuse de lui, il est absolument tout pour moi et ça me fait mal de m'être laissée aller alors que pour lui ça ne veut rien dire.

Mais maintenant je vais encore plus mal, parce que je l'ai vu, en Russie. Avec Elle. Je sais qu'on ne s'est rien promit, mais pourquoi elle ? J'aurais compris qu'il retourne vers Laurel, ou qu'il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre, mais pourquoi elle ? Je la déteste et je sais que c'est réciproque. Oliver a vu mon regard blessé, il sait que ça m'a fait du mal, alors quand je suis arrivée dans son bureau et qu'il m'a demandé ce que j'avais, j'ai du inventer. Je lui ai dis ce que je pense, il voulait entendre, que tout allait bien pour moi, que je n'avais aucune attente, mais que je pensais qu'il méritait mieux. Et je le pense... Même si ce n'est pas moi, ce qui ne sera jamais le cas, il mérite quelqu'un de bien.

Je quitte son bureau après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue et je vais vers les ascenseurs, je dois déjeuner avec Théa, elle va m'attendre. Je quitte l'entreprise et monte dans ma voiture avant d'éclater en sanglot... Je fais peine à voir, je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je sors mon portable et préviens Théa que je ne me sens pas bien et que je remets le déjeuner à un autre jour. Je démarre ensuite et je file chez moi. J'ai besoin d'être seule, loin d'Oliver pendant quelques heures.

Je suis allongée sur le canapé depuis une petite demi-heure quand j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte... Pitié que ce ne soit pas Oliver, je ne veux pas lui parler, je n'en ai plus la force pour aujourd'hui. Je vais ouvrir et je suis surprise de voir Théa sur le seuil de la porte. Quand elle me voit, les yeux rougis, les larmes sur mes joues, elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre elle.

 _\- Je savais bien que ça n'allait pas... Et ne me dis pas ça va !_

Je la serre contre moi, mine de rien à certains moments je me demande comment j'en suis arrivée à devenir son amie. On s'est vraiment rencontrées après le départ d'Oliver pour Lian Yu, Dig et moi étions au Big Belly Burger, on parlait de tout et de rien quand Théa est rentrée, elle s'est avancée vers nous et nous a demandé de s'asseoir. J'ai accepté sans attendre. Elle nous a regardé pendant un moment, sans rien dire avant de nous demander si on était ensemble Dig et moi, on a éclaté de rire, littéralement, en lui disant que nous étions juste amis. Elle a sourit et nous a ensuite demandé si on avait des nouvelles de son frère. On lui a dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, qu'il se sentait coupable et qu'il reviendrait quand il serait prêt.

Dig a du partir, et Théa et moi on est restées ensemble, on a parlé d'Oliver, de comment j'en étais venue à le rencontrer et à être son amie, j'ai menti bien sur, enfin, j'ai dit la vérité sauf que je n'ai pas dis que Oliver est Arrow, je ne veux pas que Oliver me déteste pour ça. Après notre repas, elle m'a demandé si on pourrait se revoir, que depuis le tremblement de terre, elle n'avait plus vraiment d'amis et que Roy travaillait beaucoup. J'ai accepté et nous sommes devenues très proche elle et moi.

Théa m'accompagne sur le canapé et va me chercher un verre d'eau, je le bois d'une traite et essuie mes yeux toujours humides.

 _\- Félicity, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas te mentir Théa... Alors, ne me demande pas s'il te plaît..._

Elle s'assoit près de moi et me prend la main.

 _\- Tu es mon amie, je veux savoir si tu vas bien._

 _\- Je ne vais pas bien... Mais ça va passer, je dois prendre sur moi..._

J'éclate de nouveau en sanglot, Théa me prend dans ses bras, je laisse ma peine couler, je suis nulle, totalement, mais je ne tiens plus. On reste ainsi un moment avant que je ne me redresse, essuie mes larmes, je veux lui parler, après tout, c'est mon amie.

 _\- Ok... Mais jure-moi, de n'en parler à personne, et quand je dis personne, je parle aussi de ton frère._

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Théa..._

 _\- C'est bon je te le jure !_

Elle me sourit et lève la main droite, je souris et je commence à raconter toute l'histoire en commençant dès le début, autrement dit, lors de la soirée au Verdant. Je lui dis tout, comment j'ai chauffé son frère, comment il a réagit, la nuit qu'on a passé en se disant que ce serait juste une fois. Je lui raconte le lendemain, ces six semaines passées à faire comme si de rien était pour lui comme pour moi... Et surtout, je lui parle de la Russie, de mon cœur qui s'est brisé quand je l'ai vu avec Isabelle, de mon cœur qui se brise encore dès que je le vois, je lui dis tout en essayant de ne pas pleurer, et j'y arrive, je ne verse que quelques larmes à certains moments. Théa écoute tout sans me juger. Une fois mon récit terminé, elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre elle.

 _\- Mon frère est un abruti de première... De ne pas voir à quel point tu es géniale..._

 _\- Non Théa... Je le comprends..._

Elle me relâche et j'essuie les dernières larmes qui ont coulé.

 _\- Ton frère a vécu cinq ans, loin de ceux qu'il aime, il a juste du survivre... Il ne veut plus souffrir. Je le comprends. J'aimerais juste, qu'il comprenne... Qu'il a le droit d'être heureux... Et que tout le monde ne le trahira pas..._

Théa me sourit et s'installe confortablement dans le canapé.

 _\- Je te trouve admirable de penser ça... Mais ce que tu fais, est en train de te détruire à petit feu. Oliver ne mérite pas que tu lui fasses ça... Il te fait souffrir, alors fais-le souffrir aussi._

Je ri doucement.

 _\- Et comment je peux faire ça ?_

 _\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas... Mais il tient à toi... Je l'ai entendu parler de toi avec Dig un peu avant la Russie, il lui a juste dit... Que te faire souffrir était le seul moyen de te garder heureuse._

Je me lève brusquement, cette fois je suis furieuse, totalement furax même. Je me tourne vers Théa qui a un petit sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Théa ? Je l'aime..._

Ouais bon ok, je viens de dire à Théa Queen que je suis totalement folle amoureuse de son frère...

 _\- Et bien... Je te dirais juste... Vis ta vis Félicity, et il comprendra qu'il t'a perdu et que cette fois... C'est de sa faute à lui._

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire, je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est Oliver que je veux dans ma vie et je sais que ce ne sera jamais possible... Théa s'approche et me sourit, je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense, mais je sais qu'elle a raison... Peut-être que s'il me voyait avec quelqu'un d'autre, il finirait par souffrir autant que moi je souffre.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez aimé, les choses ne seront pas simples entre eux, mais alors pas du tout lol**

 **La suite vendredi si vous êtes sages et que j'ai pleins pleins de reviews !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comment allez-vous tout le monde ?**

 **Moi super grâce à vous et vos reviews qui me font tellement plaisirs !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça va faire trois mois déjà, que Félicity et moi on a couché ensemble, trois mois que tout est différent même si ça n'en a pas l'air, pour les gens autour de nous, nous sommes toujours amis, rien a changé, on parle souvent ensemble et on continue de passer du temps ensemble. Mais pour moi, ce n'est plus comme avant, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec elle, parce que à chaque fois que je suis près d'elle, je nous revois, dans ce lit à faire l'amour sauvagement. Quand je l'entends, je m'imagine entendre mon prénom franchir ses lèvres alors que je la faisais jouir.

Mais malgré tout, je continue d'agir comme un con. J'ai couché avec Isabelle plusieurs fois, et Félicity le sait, je l'ai même vu pleurer une fois, j'ai voulu m'excuser mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait appris une mauvaise nouvelle et qu'elle avait besoin d'un ami... J'ai été cet ami, j'ai été hypocrite car je sais que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle a pleuré, mais je lui ai prêté mon épaule et je l'ai laissé pleurer dessus pendant quelques minutes. Elle s'est ensuite excusée en me remerciant. Il y a un mois environ, Sara est revenue et on a commencé à nous voir tout les deux, à nous fréquenter. Laurel l'a très mal pris, je ne sais pas encore trop pourquoi. Je pensais qu'elle serait heureuse de savoir sa sœur en vie, mais au début ça n'a pas été le cas. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait jalouse de me voir avec sa sœur, enfin si c'est vraiment de la jalousie. Ma sœur m'en veut aussi, de sortir avec Sara et je ne comprends pas pourquoi non plus, elle m'a dit qu'elle adorait Sara mais qu'elle ne trouvait pas que j'avais l'air heureux avec elle.

Théa n'a pas tort, je ne suis pas heureux avec Sara, je ne l'aime pas, enfin si, je l'aime beaucoup, mas je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. On a décidé d'arrêter là, un soir Sara m'a sourit et m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on arrête, que même si elle m'aimait beaucoup elle continuait de penser à Nyssa. J'ai souris, je sais qu'elle aime Nyssa et j'espère qu'elle saura la retrouver. J'ai fini par comprendre grâce à Sara... Que je suis totalement amoureux de Félicity, que malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'éviter, c'est elle que j'aime.

 **Flash Back**

Je regarde Sara qui prépare son sac, je l'aide à rassembler ses affaires, elle me rejoint et me serre dans ses bras.

 _\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas._

 _\- De même pour toi Oliver._

Elle me relâche et m'embrasse tendrement, c'est un baiser d'au revoir, rien de passionné.

 _\- D'ailleurs je vais commencer maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire... Mais la prochaine fille avec qui tu passeras la nuit... Essaye d'éviter de prononcer le nom de Félicity quand tu couches avec elle._

J'ouvre la bouche ne sachant pas quoi dire, Sara sourit.

 _\- Ça t'est arrivé plusieurs fois... Je ne disais rien mais tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte. Tu l'aimes Oliver, arrête de te voiler la face._

Je baisse le regard et mets mes mains dans mes poches. Je me souviens l'avoir dit, pas plus tard que la nuit avant qu'on décide d'arrêter Sara et moi, j'ai prononcé le nom de Félicity, et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, alors que j'espérais voir celle que j'aime près de moi... J'ai vu Sara, je me suis retiré d'elle et me suis allongé sur le côté en fermant les yeux.

 _\- Je ne peux pas..._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?_

 _\- La faire souffrir..._

 _\- Oliver, le seul que tu fais souffrir c'est toi... Et regarde-la... Tu comprendras, qu'elle n'est pas heureuse..._

Sara a raison, je ne suis pas heureux, depuis que j'ai couché avec Félicity je ne pense qu'à elle, je ne pense qu'à sa peau, qu'à ses yeux, qu'à ses lèvres. C'est à elle que je veux faire l'amour encore et encore, que je veux faire jouir, c'est de sa bouche que je veux entendre mon prénom, pas de celle d'une autre. C'est elle que je veux dans ma vie, mais je suis trop lâche pour le lui avouer.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Sara est repartie, j'espère qu'elle va bien, je n'ai pas vraiment de nouvelles. Mais je sais qu'elle a raison, que j'aime Félicity et que je n'arrive pas à me l'ôter de la tête. Enfin si, pour ce soir, je vais essayer, c'est notre premier dîner depuis que ma mère est sortie de prison. On a décidé de passer une bonne soirée. Ma mère a demandé à Théa d'amener Roy mais il va patrouiller avec Dig ce soir, comme moi je ne peux pas échapper à ce dîner, ce sont eux qui s'y collent. Théa a du coup demandé si elle pouvait inviter une amie, ma mère a accepté. Je suis curieux de rencontrer cette amie, je ne lui en connais pas d'autre que Félicity et je ne pense pas qu'elle accepte de venir au manoir. Enfin ça devrait bien se passer.

Je me prépare et je ne cesse de penser à Félicity, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une soirée de prévue ce soir... Et ça me fait mal... Parce que depuis quelques temps elle est moins présente, n'est pas toujours là lors des missions, elle reçoit des messages sur son portable qui l'a font sourire, elle a reçu un bouquet de fleurs au bureau... Je suis jaloux... Si ça se trouve, elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie... Non... Non et non, je le saurais, elle me l'aurait dit ! Mais je pense que je vais me renseigner quand même, juste afin de savoir si elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie, je pense que je trouverais facilement, enfin je l'espère...

Je descends en essayant de ne pas y penser, quelqu'un a sonné, je vois Théa courir vers la porte et l'ouvrir avant de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras.

 _\- Je suis trop contente que tu sois venue !_

Je m'avance et je suis surpris quand je vois Félicity, l'amie de Théa ce n'est autre que la femme que j'aime, j'y crois pas !

 _\- Tu m'as pratiquement supplié de venir, je n'allais pas refuser._

Elles se sourient, je m'approche, Théa prend le bras de Félicity et l'entraîne dans l'entrée avant d'aller prévenir ma mère de son arrivée. Je me place à ses côtés alors qu'elle donne son manteau à Raisa.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ?_

 _\- Je voulais te surprendre._

 _\- Pour une surprise, s'en est une._

Elle me sourit et on se dirige vers la salle à manger. Ma mère est surprise de la voir mais ne dit rien, on s'installe et on commence le repas, ma sœur raconte à ma mère comment elles se sont rencontrées, j'écoute attentivement, je remercie intérieurement Félicity d'avoir été là pour ma sœur quand je ne le pouvais pas. Ma mère sourit, je pense qu'elle apprécie Félicity.

 _\- Au fait Théa, Roy va bien ?_

 _\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, il travaille beaucoup c'est tout._

Je souris, ma sœur ne sait rien et ma mère non plus, mais Roy va vraiment bien, je pense qu'il aime de plus en plus l'entraînement qu'on lui prodigue Dig et moi.

 _\- Et vous Félicity, vous avez quelqu'un ?_

Je me tends, je pose la fourchette sur la table tout en la tenant toujours, j'espère qu'elle ne vas pas dire oui, je ne le veux pas, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse mais si un autre que moi lui prodigue ce bonheur, je ne m'en remettrais pas... Félicity avale une gorgée d'eau et se tourne vers ma mère.

 _\- Oui en effet, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, Donovan, il est architecte._

 _\- Oh et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?_

 _\- Grâce à Théa en fait. Elle voulait faire des changements dans le club et a fait appel à lui, on a discuté et on commencé à se voir._

Théa, je te hais ! Je te jure que là je t'en veux à un point pas possible ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je serre ma fourchette si fort que je la sens plier sous ma force. Elle a quelqu'un... Quelqu'un qui la serre dans ses bras, qui l'embrasse, qui lui fait l'amour encore et encore... Quelqu'un dont le prénom franchi ses lèvres quand elle jouit... Quelqu'un qui connaît désormais chaque parcelle de son corps, qui sait comment la faire frissonner de plaisir, qui sait comment la faire crier, qui sait comment lui faire perdre pied. Cet homme doit passer ses nuits à la posséder encore et encore, à lui faire vivre ces sensations que j'ai voulu lui faire vivre lors de notre unique nuit, que j'aurais tout donné pour revivre à nouveau... Mais c'est impossible maintenant... Je l'ai perdu, c'est foutu cette fois, jamais plus je ne pourrais l'avoir...

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand Théa m'a demandé de venir manger chez elle, j'ai hésité mais elle a bien insisté et j'ai fini par accepter, après tout, elle m'a fait ce petit regard auquel je ne peux pas résister. Elle est trop convaincante dans ces cas là. J'étais nerveuse, pas de me retrouver face à Oliver, lui je le vois tout les jours ou presque, j'étais surtout nerveuse de rencontrer Moira Queen, j'ai tremblé de tout mes membres durant tout le trajet, je me demande comment je suis arrivée au manoir sans accident.

Le dîner a plutôt bien commencé, jusqu'à ce que Moira me demande si j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, je n'ai pas hésité, je lui ai dit que oui, en effet, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. Je lui parle de Donovan, de notre rencontre, Moira écoute avec attention, de même que Oliver, je ne prête pas trop attention à lui, j'essaye de me concentrer sur Moira qui me pose pleins de questions, j'y réponds honnêtement, elle me demande comment j'ai rencontré Oliver, comment j'en suis venue à être sa secrétaire, je lui réponds sincèrement. Oliver m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas confiance dans les autres, ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il me dise ça.

A la fin de la soirée, je crois que j'ai bu un peu trop de vin, je ne suis pas ivre, mais je ne me sens pas non plus au meilleur de ma forme. Je prends mon portable, zut, il est déchargé...

 _\- Madame Queen, excusez-moi... Est-ce que je peux appeler un taxi ?_

 _\- Oh non... Tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi, alors que tu as bu, même si tu n'es pas ivre, alors qu'il est près de minuit !_

Je veux répliquer mais Moira m'en empêche.

 _\- Théa a raison, il vaut mieux que vous dormiez ici. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ville de nos jours, il vaut mieux que vous restiez chez nous._

Je n'ose pas dire quoi que ce soit, je souris et remercie la mère de mon amie. Théa me prend le bras et me conduit à l'étage, elle me montre une salle de bain.

 _\- Ma chambre est juste en face, prends ton temps._

Je veux dire quelque chose, je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé ou ailleurs...

 _\- Non, n'y penses même pas ! Je rêve d'une soirée pyjama avec toi depuis des mois._

Je ri doucement, elle ne pense pas au fait, que je suis crevée.

 _\- Théa, je vais m'écrouler, je suis épuisée._

 _\- Tant pis, on papotera demain !_

Je ri et je rentre dans la salle de bain. Une fois sous la douche, je repense à la soirée, j'ai vu Oliver serrer la fourchette et la plier. Je pense qu'il a du mal à supporter le fait que je sois avec quelqu'un, en même temps, il l'a bien cherché, il m'a dit, m'a bien fait comprendre que ce serait une nuit, rien qu'une fois, et bah maintenant tant pis pour toi.

Je sors de la salle de bain et je vois Oliver qui est dos au mur, je lui fais un petit sourire et pose un baiser sur sa joue. Je ne veux pas être en colère contre lui.

 _\- Bonne nuit Oliver._

Je m'avance vers la chambre de Théa quand je sens une main me retenir doucement.

 _\- Tu es sérieuse ? Avec ce gars ?_

Je ferme les yeux, pourquoi il me demande ça maintenant ?

 _\- Oui Oliver. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ça... Tu peux avoir qui tu veux..._

Il me serre un peu plus, sans non plus me faire mal et me force à me retourner vers lui, ses yeux sont brillants, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il me pousse doucement contre le mur et colle son corps au mien, il est brûlant, sa main se pose sur ma taille et me caresse doucement tout en approchant son visage du mien, ses lèvres effleure doucement ma peau, merde ce que ça m'a manqué... Je tourne un peu le visage et il les pose sur mes lèvres délicatement.

 _\- C'est toi que je veux !_

Cette fois s'en est trop. Je me détache brusquement de lui et fais quelques pas en arrière. Je n'aurais pas du me montrer faible, je me fais souffrir.

 _\- Tu m'as déjà eu Oliver ! Je suis passée à autre chose, tu devrais en faire de même !_

Je rentre dans la chambre de Théa, cette dernière me regarde tristement, je me colle contre la porte et pour la première fois je laisse mes larmes couler devant elle, depuis le début je faisais de mon mieux pour me retenir, mais là je ne peux pas. Pas après ce qu'Oliver vient de faire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait souffrir à ce point ? Pourquoi il aime tellement ça ? Théa se lève et vient vers moi, me prends le bras et me conduit à son lit, je m'y allonge et je pleure comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis très longtemps. Théa me laisse pleurer, ne fait rien, de toute façon, elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour me consoler, alors Rien qu'une fois... Juste cette fois... Elle me laisse vider ma peine, mon chagrin et rien qu'une fois je me laisse aller aux larmes.

 **Et voilà ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? En colère notre Félicity hein... Mais bon, faut la comprendre ^^**

 **Si vous êtes sage, la suite lundi lol**

 **A vos claviers et lâchez vos reviews !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci de vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dur lol**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je soupire, je déteste ce que je suis devenu, et même pire que ça, tout ça parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire face à mes sentiments plus tôt. Je me tourne et je vois Isabelle couchée à côté de moi, je viens de coucher avec elle, encore... Je me dégoutte, j'ai couché avec elle ce soir juste parce que je suis trop furieux pour penser correctement. J'ai été voir Félicity chez elle, enfin, c'est ce que je voulais... Mais je l'ai vu avec un gars, sans doute Donovan... Elle lui a prit la main et l'a fait entrer dans son appartement... Mon cœur s'est compressé, je m'imaginais déjà les voir retirer leurs vêtements, les voir s'allonger sur son lit, le voir caresser son corps, la voir lui sourire... J'ai fais demi tour fuyant mon envie de la regarder, de voir si elle était si heureuse dans ses bras qu'elle le devrait... J'ai marché, encore et encore... Et puis je suis tombé sur Isabelle, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait envie de moi... Alors j'ai couché avec elle, mais je n'y ai mis aucun sentiments... Ça n'a pas duré longtemps ce soir, à peine quelques minutes, je ne voulais pas m'éterniser. Je me lève et me rhabille. Isabelle se lève également et me rejoins.

 _\- Je t'ai connu plus fougueux._

 _\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur._

Elle recule et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Me détaille de la tête aux pieds. Je pense qu'elle m'en veut, qu'elle est limite en colère.

 _\- Ça n'a pas plutôt rapport avec ta secrétaire dont tu as encore une fois dit le prénom ? Je commence à en avoir assez, je ne suis qu'un substitut pour toi ?_

Je soupire et je sors de l'appartement, Isabelle a raison, celle que je veux c'est Félicity, mais je ne peux pas l'avoir, je ne le peux plus, elle a quelqu'un et selon Théa ça peut devenir sérieux entre eux, ça me fait mal, mais ce gars... Donovan, la rendra sans doute plus heureuse que moi, la fera sourire et pas pleurer...

Je vais au Verdant, j'ai besoin de me défouler, j'arrive et je vois Dig qui vient de terminer de s'entraîner, je retire mon haut et je commence à me défouler sur mon mannequin, je donne de coup de plus en plus fort et je laisse ma peine partir, mes larmes coulent toutes seules, je ne les arrête pas, je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs, je donne un coup encore plus fort, tellement fort que le mannequin de bois se brise en de multiples morceaux. J'essuie rageusement mes larmes et je vois Dig qui s'approche, je n'ai pas envie de parler mais je pense que cette fois je ne vais pas y échapper.

 _\- Oliver, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Tu es au plus mal. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a._

Je soupire et m'assoit sur le fauteuil de Félicity.

 _\- Je suis un idiot, un con qui fait souffrir la femme qu'il aime simplement parce qu'il a peur._

Dig sourit.

 _\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est de notre petite blonde à lunettes dont tu parles ?_

Je le regarde, il a deviné sans soucis. Il soupire et s'avance vers moi.

 _\- Tu es un idiot, mais tu l'as comprit tout seul. Tu l'aimes et la seule chose qu'elle attend, c'est que tu fasses un pas vers elle. Et ne me dis pas que tu as peur de la faire souffrir, parce que crois-moi, elle doit souffrir... Je pense que c'est toi que tu as peur de faire souffrir..._

Je baisse le regard, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire ni rien, je suis perdu.

 _\- Tu viens de me dire que tu l'aimes, est-ce que tu le penses ? Et sois honnête..._

 _\- Je l'aime oui.. J'ai tout fais pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais plus j'essayais et plus je l'aimais... Je l'aime tellement, que je suis prêt à tout pour la rendre heureuse... Même à rester loin d'elle._

 _\- Et c'est là que tu te trompes Oliver... Rester loin d'elle, va la faire souffrir, va vous faire souffrir tout les deux... Si ce n'est pas déjà fait..._

Il quitte le sous sol, sans rien me dire d'autre, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire... Je prends mes affaires et je quitte le Verdant afin de rentrer chez moi. Je veux dormir, je suis épuisé, physiquement et moralement, je sais que je ne peux pas être avec elle, plus maintenant qu'elle a ce Donovan, Dig me dit qu'elle est malheureuse sans moi... Alors pourquoi sort-elle avec ce type ? C'est une question à laquelle je n'ai pas réponse et à laquelle je ne veux pas de réponses... Pas si la réponse brise mon cœur encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

 _ **Théa**_

La situation est de plus en plus compliquée, mon frère et Félicity ne sont pas heureux, mais alors pas du tout. Mon frère passe ses nuits hors de la maison, à coucher avec des filles qui ne comptent pas. Je trouve que c'est un abruti de première et je suis polie. Félicity est l'une de mes meilleures amies, et même si je n'aurais jamais pensé ça, je l'adore vraiment, je n'aime pas la savoir malheureuse. Quand elle m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, j'ai essayé de la soutenir du mieux que j'ai pu, mais ce n'est pas facile de soutenir et de rassurer une amie dont le cœur est brisé. La première fois qu'elle a pleuré devant moi... Cette nuit au manoir après le dîner avec ma famille, elle a pleuré pendant des heures, elle m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir, et j'ai eu envie de sortir et de coller une bonne raclée à mon frère, il lui fait du mal volontairement en plus ! J'en ai assez, ma meilleure amie... Parce que pour moi c'est ce qu'elle est, j'en ai marre qu'elle souffre et de me retrouver entre elle et mon frère... Je sais que je devrais normalement être du côté de mon frère... Il est ma famille, mais il agit comme un con alors je n'arrive pas à lui trouver d'excuse.

Quand Oliver est parti ce soir, je savais qu'il allait voir Félicity, je devais la voir mais elle a changé d'avis, alors j'ai dis à Oliver qu'elle devait voir Donovan, son teint à pâli d'un coup, il a cassé une lampe et il est partit, j'ai appelé Félicity pour lui dire et elle m'a remercié de la prévenir.

Je vois mon frère qui rentre, il est près de vingt trois heures, il s'est sans doute tapé une fille avant de rentrer, je le vois monter les marches, j'avais promis à Félicity de ne pas m'en mêler, mais là je n'en peux plus ! C'est en train de les détruire ! Je le rejoins sans attendre.

 _\- Oliver !_

Il se retourne, oh je ne m'attendais pas à ça, son visage est ravagé, j'ai l'impression qu'il a pleuré. Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère comme ça, il semble aller très mal.

 _\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Speedy._

 _\- Et bien tu vas l'être, parce que je dois te parler, maintenant !_

 _\- Théa..._

 _\- Non et non ! Cette fois j'en ai assez de te voir te détruire ainsi._

Oliver se tourne, mais je me place devant lui.

 _\- Elle t'aime ! A un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Donovan est juste..._

Je serre les lèvres, je ne dois rien dire, pas pour le moment. Mais je dois faire comprendre à mon idiot de frère que Félicity l'aime plus que tout.

 _\- Donovan est juste un moyen de t'oublier. Elle ne l'aime pas..._

 _\- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sure Théa ?! On a passé une nuit ensemble ! Elle a du te le dire ! Mais ça ne voulait rien dire pour elle !_

Je m'approche de lui et le gifle, je n'avais jamais osé ça, pas une seule fois, mais la il va trop loin. Si il savait à quel point elle souffre, d'ailleurs je dois lui dire, il faut qu'il comprenne. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 _\- Ce n'est pas toi qui la vois pleurer pratiquement tout les jours ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a passé la nuit à la consoler quand elle a dormi à la maison ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a écouté toute l'histoire et qui a entendu à quel point son cœur était brisé ! Mais c'est toi qui lui a bien fait comprendre que ce n'était qu'une nuit et rien d'autre ! Toi et toi seul ! Maintenant tu es en train de la perdre et un jour ça arrivera vraiment et tu comprendras ce que ça fait de souffrir !_

Je tourne les talons et descends les marches quand je vois ma mère qui sourit légèrement tout en croisant les bras.

 _\- Maman..._

 _\- Tu y as été fort..._

 _\- J'y suis pour rien, Oliver est trop têtu pour se rendre compte lui même._

Je ne dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas que ma mère me sermonne, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle penserait si Oliver et Félicity étaient ensemble. Moi je serais heureuse, mais ma mère... Ce n'est pas pareil... Pour le moment je ne veux pas y penser, tout ce que je veux, c'est que mon frère se rendre compte qu'elle souffre uniquement par sa faute.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me noie dans le travail depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, cette histoire avec Donovan commence à aller de plus en plus en loin, je le voulais, je voulais montrer à Oliver que je pouvais vivre sans lui, mais je souffre horriblement, j'ai encore vu Oliver aller vers Isabelle, et merde mais pourquoi elle ? J'étais chez moi toute à l'heure mais je n'étais pas bien, je ne pense qu'à Oliver et Isabelle alors je suis revenue travailler... Isabelle... Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ? Avec Sara je comprenais, ça me faisait mal, mais il semblait heureux, et là avec elle... Il ne l'est pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus... J'aimerais remonter le temps, ce fameux soir au Verdant, où nous avons craqué, j'aimerais que ce ne soit jamais arrivé, mais malheureusement, c'est impossible.

Je secoue ma tête et me concentre sur ma tache, je dois remonter la piste du compte Vertigo. Il fait de nouveau des siennes et j'en ai assez, cette drogue doit disparaître de notre ville au plus vite. Je dois juste trouver où il se cache et Oliver, enfin Arrow se chargera de lui. Je remonte sa piste, enfin je pense quand j'entends du bruit, je relève ma tête et demande s'il y a quelqu'un, personne ne répond, je me lève, je sais que je ne suis pas folle, j'ai bien entendu du bruit, je fais quelques pas jusqu'au couloir mais il n'y a personne, je rentre de nouveau dans mon bureau quand je m'arrête net, je me trouve face au compte, je veux m'enfuir mais il est bien plus rapide que moi, il m'attrape par le bras et me fait asseoir sur une chaise avant de pointer une arme sur moi.

 _\- Bon, maintenant, on va appeler qui tu sais, il va me payer pour ce qu'il a fait !_

 _\- Il ne fera rien..._

Je tente de me convaincre mais je sais que Oliver tient à moi et qu'il viendra me sauver sans attendre.

 _\- J'ai un doute la dessus ma jolie, je vous ai observé depuis quelques jours, il est différent avec toi._

Je ferme les yeux et tente de ravaler les larmes qui menacent de pointer. Pourquoi même le pire des salaud me fait ça ? Tout le monde me dit que Oliver tient à moi, Théa, Dig, même Roy me l'a dit une fois... Et maintenant c'est cet enfoiré... Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas Oliver qui me le dit ? J'ai besoin que ce soit lui qui me le dise !

 _\- Bon, on va lui dire que je suis là, et je suis certain qu'il va rappliquer rapidement._

Il compose le numéro d'Oliver et lui parle pendant quelques secondes puis il met le haut parleur et me fait signe de me taire.

 _ **\- Si tu la touches, tu es mort !**_

 _\- Je n'aurais pas besoin de la toucher si tu nous rejoins._

 _ **\- Passe-la moi, je dois lui parler.**_

 _\- Oh mais elle t'entends._

Il me fait signe de parler.

 _\- Oliver... Ne viens pas pour moi..._

 _ **\- Je peux savoir comment tu peux oser dire ça ? Je suis là dans dix minutes.**_

 _\- Oliver..._

 _ **\- Ne t'avise même pas de penser à ce que je ne vienne pas ! J'arrive, je suis en route.**_

La communication se coupe, je ferme les yeux et mes larmes coulent toutes seules, je n'aime pas qu'il soit dans cet état, il était comme avant... Quand il tuait et je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse de nouveau, pas pour moi.

 _\- Il a l'air de tenir à toi._

 _\- Nous sommes amis..._

Ces mots me fendent le cœur dès que je les prononce, parce que c'est tout ce qu'on a, une amitié. J'attends impatiemment que Oliver arrive en espérant que tout se passe bien, parce que merde j'ai peur, je ne veux pas mourir comme ça... J'attends, tout en regardant le compte faire les cents pas dans le bureau jusqu'à ce qu'on entende du bruit et que je vois Oliver, dans son costume de Arrow, il bande son arc et me regarde dans les yeux alors que le compte avance vers moi en tenant des seringues pleines de sa drogue... Je ferme les yeux alors qu'il me fait me relever, je les entends parler mais je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent... J'ai peur et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je sais juste que je me sens tomber en arrière.

 **Tadam ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis sadique hein ? Et bah sachez que je sus fière de l'être XD**

 **La suite mercredi si j'ai pleins pleins de reviews ^^**

 **Alors soyez sage =)**

 **A vos claviers !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà votre suite ! Je suis trop contente de vos reviews, je vous assure !**

 **Merci à vous !**

 **Rendez-vous en bas et bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Quand j'ai reçu ce coup de fil, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher, le compte, cette ordure qui a crée cette drogue qui aurait pu tuer ma petite sœur... Cet enfoiré a la femme que j'aime ! Il la retient et si je ne me dépêche pas, il va lui faire du mal ! Je n'attends pas et je fonce, je prends ma moto et je vais au Verdant, j'enfile mon costume et je fonce vers l'entreprise, si ce salaud ose poser un seul doigt sur elle, je jure que je vais le tuer ! D'ailleurs je vais le tuer, personne n'a le droit de l'approcher, personne n'a le droit de la menacer ! Quand je rentre dans l'entreprise mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, j'espère qu'elle va bien, que je n'arrive pas trop tard, pitié faites qu'elle aille bien... Je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne le peux pas... Je l'aime tellement...

Quand je rentre dans son bureau, et que je la vois, assise, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être en colère, d'être furieux. Je fais un pas vers elle mais le compte se rapproche d'elle et pointe une seringue sur son cou.

 _\- Ne t'approche pas ! Sinon tu sais ce qui adviendra._

 _\- Laisse-la partir !_

 _\- J'ai été enfermé par ta faute, je vous ai vu tout les deux, je me demande comment tu réagirais si je te privais de ce que tu as de précieux..._

Je bande mon arc, s'il la touche, je jure que je ne vais pas me retenir, Félicity me lance un regard pleins de larmes alors que le compte enfonce doucement la seringue.

 _\- Laisse-la !_

 _\- Non Oliver ! Pas pour moi !_

Comment ça pas pour elle ? Je tuerais quiconque la touchera, personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis la dessus alors quand je vois la seringue s'enfoncer dans sa peau si douce, quand je la vois fermer les yeux et que je vois ses larmes, je n'hésite pas, je tire une flèche, puis une autre et encore une dernière, les trois l'atteignent sans problème, il titube vers l'arrière et passe par la fenêtre. Je baisse mon arme, Félicity est sauvée, mais ce que je n'avais pas vu, c'est qu'il a réussi à la faire basculer avec lui et à l'entraîner dans sa chute. Je la vois tomber elle aussi, mon cœur se compresse, je vois la scène au ralenti.

 _\- Non !_

Je cours vers elle, ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas me faire ça, ne peut pas me quitter, je ne le supporterais pas... Je t'en pris, ne me quitte pas. Je me penche et je la vois suspendue à la rambarde, je tends ma main pour l'atteindre mais je ne peux pas, elle est trop loin.

 _\- Félicity, tiens bon, je suis là._

 _\- J'ai mal aux mains Oliver... Je ne vais pas tenir..._

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends, elle va tenir, elle le doit, elle ne peut pas lâcher prise, j'ai besoin d'elle. Je me penche encore plus et essaye de l'atteindre mais je ne peux pas, elle est trop bas.

 _\- Félicity, je dois descendre d'un étage, tiens bon j'arrive._

 _\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir Oliver..._

C'est quoi ces conneries ! Je la regarde, ses mains deviennent blanches, elle a raison, si je descends, elle va lâcher, je ne peux pas la laisser.

 _\- Oh que si tu vas tenir ! Fais-le pour moi ! Et si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Théa, elle ne s'en remettrait pas._

Je vois bien qu'elle fait de son mieux, malgré qu'elle soit plus bas, je remarque qu'elle pleure... Je lance une flèche sur le mur et le fil câblé se tend, je dois la sortir de là, il le faut, je n'imagine pas une autre issue possible.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis suspendue en l'air, je ne vais pas tenir, Oliver me demande de le faire, mais c'est dur, en plus il a tué... Encore une fois et à cause de moi, comment je vais pouvoir le regarder après ça ? Il me demande de tenir pour Théa, mais je suis désolée Oliver, je ne peux pas. Mes bras sont lourds, j'ai mal dans les mains, mes poignets sont meurtris par les attaches que le compte m'a mis... Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir, je ne le peux pas. J'entends du bruit mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je veux relever la tête, mais je ne peux pas. Je pleure doucement, je vais lâcher, il le faut, j'ai tellement mal...

 _\- Je ne peux pas... Je suis désolée... J'ai tellement mal..._

Je ne dis rien d'autre, j'entends Oliver dire quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, je vais lâcher, mais avant, je dois lui dire ce que je ressens, je dois me libérer de ce poids. J'inspire un bon coup et je lâche enfin tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

 _\- Je t'aime tu sais, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé... Même si je sais que toi non, je t'aime Oliver !_

Je m'apprête à lâcher, ça fait tellement mal, Oliver n'a rien dit, il ne ressent rien pour moi, mais bon, ça je m'y attendais.

 _\- Adieu Oliver..._

Je lâche mais au lieu de tomber un bras me retient. Je lève la tête et je croise le regard d'Oliver, il me fait un petit sourire.

 _\- Je suis là, je te tiens... Tout va bien._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je viens de lui avouer mon amour en pensant que j'allais mourir et là il me tient et on remonte doucement vers mon bureau. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je veux fuir, et vite, une fois remontés, Oliver me relâche et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

 _\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?_

Je secoue la tête, je n'arrive pas à parler, il n'a rien dit... Ou alors il n'a pas entendu, c'est possible ça... Je m'éloigne un peu de lui, pour le moment, ce qui me gène le plus c'est qu'il a tué... Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?

 _\- Félicity réponds-moi !_

 _\- Je vais bien..._

Je lève les yeux vers lui, je croise son regard et mes larmes coulent toutes seules, je suis tellement faible face à lui... Je m'écroule à genoux, mes jambes me lâchent, je me sens faible tout à coup. Oliver me retient et me colle à lui, je suis assise sur le sol, des larmes coulant sur mes joues. Oliver me sourit et pose une main sur ma joue tout en la caressant tendrement et moi la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est qu'il a tué...

 _\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi as-tu tué le compte ? Tu aurais pu..._

 _\- Félicity... Il allait te faire du mal... Il n'y avait pas de choix à faire._

Je lève les yeux alors qu'il accentue sa caresse sur ma joue, je ferme les yeux à ce contact, je me sens tellement bien ici, mais je sais que je viens de lui déclarer mon amour et qu'il ne m'a pas répondu. J'ouvre les yeux et je le regarde, je veux lui dire de me laisser, que tout va bien maintenant mais je ne peux pas, ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes, c'est tendre, doux, loin d'être sauvage comme lors de notre nuit. Je réponds à son baiser sans attendre, posant ma main sur son bras, il pose son arc et me fait tomber sur le sol tout en me retenant afin que je ne me fasse pas mal. On s'embrasse pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se recule.

- _Ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareille..._

Je hoche la tête, je ne peux rien répondre, Oliver s'apprête à m'embrasser de nouveau quand mon portable sonne, il se recule et je vais y répondre. C'est un message, je le lis.

 _\- C'est Donovan... Je dois y aller. Merci encore._

Je quitte mon bureau sans un regard pour Oliver, il n'a pas descendu d'un étage pour me sauver, ce qui veut dire qu'il m'a sans doute entendu, il sait que je l'aime, mais lui ne m'a pas répondu, il me veut comme lors de notre première fois, mais moi je ne peux plus, je n'aurais même jamais du. Une fois suffisamment éloignée, je prends mon portable et appuie sur l'écran afin de joindre la personne qui m'a envoyé un message. La personne à l'autre bout répond aussitôt.

 _\- Théa... J'ai besoin de parler..._

 _ **\- Ok, je te rejoins chez toi... Je suppose que c'est de mon abruti de frère.**_

 _\- Merci... Je ne vais pas être d'une très bonne compagnie par contre..._

J'entends Théa soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

 _ **\- Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, je suis là dans un quart d'heure.**_

 _\- Merci..._

Je raccroche et file à ma voiture, je vois Oliver qui quitte l'immeuble lui aussi, tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'existera plus demain... Il fera encore comme si rien ne c'était passé... Et mon cœur sera encore plus brisé.

 **Tadam !**

 **Je sais, je suis sadique, mais je vous promets que je vous adore quand même XD**

 **La suite vendredi si vous êtes bien sages et bien gentils et vous me laissez pleins de reviews !**

 **A vos claviers !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou ! Voilà la suite de ma fic, merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Théa**_

Quand je rentre dans l'appartement de Félicity j'entends de suite les sanglots, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a encore fait mon abruti de frère ? Je m'approche et je la trouve assise sur le sol, les bras autour de ses genoux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je vais vers elle et la serre dans mes bras. Elle essuie aussitôt ses larmes et j'attends qu'elle se calme, je sais qu'elle va me parler, je dois juste attendre qu'elle soit prête. Au bout d'un moment, elle se calme un peu, sa respiration devient normale et même si quelques larmes coulent encore, je préfère la voir ainsi. Elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux rouges, elle a l'air de souffrir, horriblement.

 _\- On s'est embrassés... Enfin, il m'a embrassé et je n'ai pas dis non._

Je souris, ils ont mis le temps, mais je me demande pourquoi elle pleure dans ce cas. Je lui pose la question et elle soupire.

 _\- « Donovan » a appelé à ce moment là..._

 _\- Oh merde ! Je suis désolée Félicity... Je ne pensais pas..._

Elle me sourit et essuie le reste de ses larmes. Donovan... Ce gars inventé de toute pièce... J'en ai eu l'idée quand elle m'a raconté pour leur nuit, je lui ai dis de vivre sa vie, de rencontrer quelqu'un, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas... Alors je lui ai parlé de cette idée, de se créer un petit ami, afin de rendre mon frère complètement jaloux, au début elle n'était pas d'accord, et puis je lui ai dis que ça le ferait peut-être réagir, elle a finit par accepter. On a donc crée Donovan, architecte, vingt sept ans, sexy, gentil... Bref le type parfait pour Félicity... Mais à chaque fois qu'elle reçoit un message de lui ou un bouquet de fleurs, ça vient de moi. Je sais que mon frère est jaloux, je l'ai vu casser une lampe après lui avoir annoncé que Félicity passait la nuit avec Donovan, il était tellement furieux.

Félicity a vu mon frère ce soir là... Au loin, à la regarder alors qu'elle était avec un autre... Et ce gars c'était Nate, un des copains de Roy, totalement gay, qui a accepté de jouer le jeu, on lui a dit que c'était pour rendre jaloux un mec que Félicity aime beaucoup. Du coup Oliver a bien vu un gars avec Félicity, mais ce gars est juste venu boire un verre, Roy l'attendant à l'intérieur.

 _\- Ce n'est rien... C'est peut-être mieux comme ça... J'ai bien réfléchi Théa..._

Oh ! Ça me fait peur ce qu'elle me dit, elle n'a pas l'air heureuse du tout, bien au contraire, de quoi parle-t-elle ?

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Je pense sérieusement... A quitter la ville..._

Quoi ? Non non... Pas ça, elle ne peut pas me faire ça... Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille, mes yeux me brûlent, elle est la seule vraie amie que j'ai ici...

 _\- Je suis désolée Théa... Mais j'aime tellement ton frère que cet amour à sens unique est en train de me détruire..._

Elle pleure de nouveau, je la comprends mais je ne veux pas qu'elle parte...

 _\- Je lui ai dit que je l'aime... Et lui, il n'a pas répondu... Il s'en fiche de moi Théa, tout ce qu'il veut c'est me mettre de nouveau dans un lit..._

Je ne dis rien... Mais je jure que mon frère va s'en prendre une encore... Une très belle même ! Je serre mon amie dans mes bras alors qu'elle pleure à chaudes larmes. J'essaye de la consoler mais je sais que c'est peine perdue.

 _\- Ne t'en va pas..._

- _Je voudrais rester, mais ça me fait tellement mal..._

 _\- Je le sais..._

Je reste encore un long moment, je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais j'attends qu'elle se calme et qu'elle s'endorme. Elle s'est finalement endormie sur son canapé, je vais chercher la couverture dans sa chambre et la couvre délicatement avant de sortir de l'appartement, je dois parler à mon frère, au plus vite.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, les deux mains sur mon visage, cette soirée fut atroce, j'ai cru que j'allais la perdre, si ça arrivait, je pense que j'en mourrais... Elle est tout pour moi, mais pourquoi je ne suis pas foutu de lui avouer ? De lui dire ces quelques mots qui sont pourtant si simple à prononcer... Elle me les a dit, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait... Quand je l'ai entendu, mon cœur a fait un bond tellement j'étais heureux, elle m'aime, je le sais maintenant, cette nuit n'était pas innocente pour elle non plus. Je vais vraiment devoir prendre mon courage à deux mains afin de lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime et surtout cette fois, j'arrête de coucher à droite et à gauche, je dois me concentrer sur Félicity, je dois gagner sa confiance, je dois mériter son amour, je ne dois plus la faire souffrir, jamais, je pense que ça va prendre du temps, mais je suis prêt à tout pour elle.

J'espère qu'elle voudra bien m'accorder une chance, quand je l'ai embrassé, j'avais bien l'intention de lui dire que je l'aime moi aussi, mais il a fallut que son foutu portable sonne et que ce soit ce Donovan. Je le hais ce type, il l'éloigne de moi... Je vais la perdre si ça continue et je ne le veux pas. Je m'apprête à me lever afin d'aller me prendre une douche quand ma porte de chambre s'ouvre brutalement, sur ma petite sœur.

 _\- Théa ?_

Elle s'approche, prend un coussin qui reposait sur le sol et me frappe dessus de toutes ses forces, si on avait été enfant, ça m'aurait fait rire, mais elle semble tellement furieuse.

 _\- Tu es un abruti Oliver ! Le pire de tout les abrutis !_

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?_

Je suis sérieux, je ne vois pas ce que je lui ai fait...

 _\- Tu oses me demander ?! Il y a que j'en ai ras le bol que tu fasses souffrir ma meilleure amie ! Je viens de passer près de deux heures à la consoler après que tu lui ai encore brisé le cœur !_

Ce qu'elle me dit me fait mal, je n'aime pas savoir que Félicity pleure et encore plus par ma faute... Je n'aime pas ça...

 _\- Elle souffre par ta faute, elle te dit qu'elle t'aime et toi tu ne dis rien ! Tu es vraiment un connard !_

Je me doutais bien qu'elle en aurait parlé avec elle, je m'assois sur le lit et prends ma tête entre mes mains.

 _\- Elle croit que tu veux juste la foutre dans ton lit encore une fois !_

Quoi ? Comment peut-elle penser ça ? Elle pense vraiment que je serais comme ça avec elle ? Mais quand j'y repense, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait la première fois... Merde je suis con et même plus que ça... Théa finit par se calmer, enfin juste un peu, elle balance le coussin et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, elle semble tellement furieuse, jamais je n'ai vu Théa comme ça.

 _\- Oliver... Elle pense à partir... A quitter la ville... Elle n'a pas encore pris de décision, mais elle y pense sérieusement._

Non ! Non, elle ne peut pas faire ça, ne peut pas me faire ça... Elle ne peut pas partir, me quitter comme ça... Je ne le veux pas... Je veux parler quand l'ombre de ce Donovan réapparaît dans ma tête...

 _\- Je pensais qu'elle était heureuse... Elle a Donovan..._

Prononcer son prénom me fend le cœur, j'essuie rapidement une larme qui a coulé mais Théa la voit, elle décroise les bras et soupire.

 _\- Bon... Je vais te dire, ce type n'existe pas... On l'a inventé Félicity et moi, afin de te faire réagir, mais tu n'as rien fait, tu t'es contenté de regarder de loin, sans même lui dire ce que tu ressentais... Et ne me dis pas que la fois où tu lui as dit que tu la voulais compte... Parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut._

Je regarde ma sœur, elle a l'air tellement furieuse, et moi je suis sous le choc, Félicity n'a personne dans sa vie, tout est faux ! Je demande des explications à Théa, je veux savoir et du coup elle me dit que c'était elle derrière Donovan, elle qui envoyait des cadeaux et des messages à Félicity... Alors j'ai encore une chance ? Théa fait quelques pas en direction de la porte avant de se retourner vers moi.

 _\- Bouge toi le cul, et vite sinon tu vas la perdre... Et je te préviens que si elle part par ta faute, non seulement tu l'auras perdu elle, mais tu m'auras perdu moi aussi... C'est la seule amie que j'ai..._

Théa quitte ma chambre, je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, à regarder mes mains, à penser à ce que j'ai fais, au mal que j'ai pu lui faire, je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir de m'avoir menti avec ce faux petit ami... Je me décide enfin, je me lève et quitte ma chambre avant de quitter le manoir, j'enfourche ma moto et je file au Verdant.

Une fois sur place je commence à me défouler, j'en ai besoin, je veux faire passer toute cette colère que j'ai contre moi... Je frappe sur le mannequin pendant plus de deux heures, et c'est fou le bien que ça m'a fait ! Une fois finis, j'avise mon costume, mes flèches, j'en prends une, j'ai envie de m'entraîner au tir, je le fais pendant un petit quart d'heure et j'atteins toutes mes cibles. Une fois fini, je retourne vers la table, je m'assois et serre la flèche de mes mains... Cette table ou je lui ai fait l'amour avec autant de passion la première fois... Bon il n'y a qu'une nuit mais on l'a fait plusieurs fois cette nuit là... Je me souviens bien sur de nos ébats sur cette table, mais aussi du fait que je l'ai prise contre le mur de son couloir alors qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de fermer sa porte, j'ai vu sa surprise quand je l'ai soulevé dans mes bras afin de la pénétrer sans attendre, elle a serré mon cou de ses bras et ses jambes serraient mon bassin alors que je la prenais fortement. Je l'ai ensuite porté jusqu'à son salon, l'ai allongé sur le tapis afin de l'embrasser sur chaque partie de son corps que je pouvais attendre, la faisant jouir avec mes doigts et ma bouche encore et encore avant de profiter de son corps pendant près de deux heures.

J'étais totalement vidé, mais tellement heureux... Elle était épuisée elle aussi mais n'a rien dit, s'est levée et a été vers la salle de bain, je l'ai suivie et lui ai fait l'amour encore une fois, la plaquant contre la paroi de la douche, cette fois là, j'ai été plus tendre, je voulais y aller doucement mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai moins pris de plaisir, bien au contraire. Quand on a eu fini, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et l'ai ensuite allongée sur son lit, j'ai voulu la laisser dormir mais elle m'a plaqué sur son lit avant de me chevaucher, j'ai été surpris, très agréablement surpris, je me souviens de ses mains sur mon torse alors qu'elle bougeait sur moi de plus en plus vite mais j'ai vite senti qu'elle n'avait plus de force alors j'ai accompagné ses mouvements, l'aidant à se déhancher de plus en plus vite, elle s'est allongée sur moi, gémissant et criant encore et encore avant de jouir fortement sur moi. Elle s'est endormie paisiblement sur mon torse, je me suis retiré d'elle avant de l'allonger à mes côtés, je l'ai recouverte et je me suis couché près d'elle. Je l'ai regardé dormir, je voulais partir mais je me suis endormi à mon tour et c'est elle qui est partie ce matin là...

Je casse la flèche que je tiens dans la main et je la glisse dans un petit sachet en tissus, ceux où je garde les herbes médicinales. J'écris une petite note rapidement et la mets avec avant de la mettre dans ma poche. Je sors et reprends ma moto, je dois la donner à Félicity, même si c'est trop tard, même si je l'ai fais souffrir, je dois au moins essayer.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me réveille doucement, Théa n'est plus là, elle est adorable, elle a mis une couverture sur moi, je me lève et vais boire un verre d'eau quand j'entends quelques coups portés à ma porte, je n'attends pas, je me demande quand même de qui il s'agit, on est au beau milieu de la nuit. Je regarde par le judas mais il n'y a personne, j'hésite un peu avant d'ouvrir la porte, personne... Je baisse le regard et je vois un petit sachet posé sur le sol. Je le prends et rentre chez moi tout en refermant ma porte.

J'ouvre le petit sachet et une pointe de flèche en sort, une des flèches d'Oliver... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut me dire, je regarde de nouveau dans le sachet et je vois un papier, je le prend et l'ouvre. Mon cœur bat vite, horriblement vite, il n'a jamais battu comme ça, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, je relis le petit mot qu'Oliver m'a laissé, un petit sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres.

 _ **Ce n'était pas rien qu'une fois...**_

 **Je sais je sais, je suis sadique ! mais vous m'aimez quand même, j'en suis sure !**

 **En tout cas sachez que moi j'aime beaucoup cette fin de chapitre =)**

 **Allez lâchez vos reviews et lundi vous aurez la suite !**

 **Soyez sage lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà la suite de votre fic ! Je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant, vraiment !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Trois jours que j'ai laissé cette pointe de flèche devant son appartement et elle ne m'a rappelé, ni parlé, rien du tout. Je pense qu'elle m'en veut vraiment, j'aimerais tellement lui dire que je suis désolé, que je l'aime et que je veux nous donner une chance, mais si elle ne veut pas me parler, je ne peux rien faire. Mon cœur se compresse un peu plus chaque jours, elle n'est pas revenue travailler, j'ai essayer d'appeler ma sœur mais elle non plus ne veut pas me parler, j'ai peur... Et si elle avait fini par partir pour de bon ? Je suis en train de perdre les deux personnes que j'aime le plus, Félicity et ma petite sœur...

Je suis à mon bureau, je regarde son bureau désespérément vide, elle me manque, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'avoir un aussi grand manque dans son cœur. Je me lève, je ne suis pas d'humeur à travailler, je dois la voir, lui parler, lui dire que je pensais ce que j'ai écris sur ce mot... J'enfile ma veste quand j'entends la porte se refermer, je me tourne dans l'espoir que ce soit Félicity mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est Isabelle. Elle s'approche de moi mais je ne la laisse pas faire un pas de plus.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- Je voulais te voir, ça fait longtemps..._

 _\- Pas assez pour moi Isabelle, fous le camp, je ne suis pas d'humeur._

Je passe devant elle quand elle me prend le bras, elle se colle à moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou afin de m'embrasser, je la repousse sans attendre, je ne veux plus être ce gars, je ne veux plus faire ça. Coucher avec des filles c'est terminé, c'est Félicity que je veux et pas seulement dans mon lit, je la veux dans ma vie, tout les jours.

 _\- Isabelle, ça ne se reproduira pas, et ça n'aurait jamais du se produire._

Elle me lance un regard mauvais, très mauvais. Je soupire et la pousse un peu plus loin de moi.

 _\- Tu ne disais pas ça avant... Et ça avait l'air de te plaire..._

 _\- Je ne t'aime pas, ce qu'on a fait, c'était juste physique et je le regrette amèrement._

 _\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec cette blonde que tu appelles ta secrétaire ?_

Je soupire et je quitte le bureau, je n'ai pas à lui répondre, je ne le veux pas non plus, oui ça a un rapport avec Félicity, je l'aime, plus que tout et je veux qu'elle finisse par le comprendre. Qu'elle me dise qu'on a une chance tout les deux, j'espère que ça finira par arriver, parce que je n'imagine pas de fin alternative. Je monte dans ma voiture et je me dirige vers chez elle, je dois la voir, lui parler, j'espère qu'elle va m'écouter parce que je ne peux pas laisser les choses se finir ainsi.

Une fois en bas de son appartement, j'hésite, ça fait trois jours, si ça se trouve elle ne veut pas me voir, si ça se trouve j'ai trop tardé et je l'ai perdu pour de bon... Je me décide à quitter ma voiture, je rentre dans son immeuble et je souris en repensant à la dernière fois que j'ai pris cet ascenseur, nous étions collés contre la parois à nous embrasser alors que ma main déviait sous sa jupe, j'avais tellement envie d'elle et là tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle me laisse une chance de lui prouver que le petit mot que je lui ai laissé est vrai... Qu'elle est bien plus qu'une nuit...

J'arrive à son étage, je traverse le couloir et suis surpris de voir ma sœur en train de frapper à la porte de la femme que j'aime. Je m'avance, Théa se retourne vers moi, elle a l'air la fois inquiète et furieuse.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Elle va bien ?_

Je suis inquiet, et même plus que ça, bon déjà, le petit paquet que je lui ai déposé n'est pas là, elle a du le prendre, enfin je l'espère.

 _\- Je ne sais pas si elle va bien, et je l'espère parce que sinon ça va barder pour toi !_

Je secoue doucement la tête, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit, elles sont si proches, Théa doit lui parler, elle doit savoir. Où alors elle est si mal qu'elle ne veut parler à personne, y compris à ma sœur.

 _\- Tu n'as pas de nouvelles ?_

 _\- Non, pas depuis deux jours. Je te préviens Oliver que si elle est partie, je t'en voudrais toute ma vie !_

Quoi ? Comment ça pas depuis deux jours ? Je m'avance vers la porte et j'essaye de l'ouvrir, elle n'est pas verrouillée, ça ne ressemble pas à Félicity ça, elle est toujours très prudente. Je rentre dans l'appartement, tout est net et rangé, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, je souris en voyant l'ordre qui règne dans la pièce. Dans le salon, je remarque son sac à main et son portable posés sur la table basse, je fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas normal ! Je vais dans la chambre de Félicity et je vois que son lit est fait, dessus repose le petit paquet que je lui ai déposé, je le prend, la flèche n'est plus là mais le petit mot oui. Je le relis une fois, puis deux, elle l'a lu, alors elle sait ce que je ressens pour elle. Je me retourne quand je vois une papier accroché au mur avec une flèche _**« si tu veux qu'elle vive tu vas devoir faire un choix »**_. Il y a une adresse en dessous, je déchire le papier et la prends avant que Théa ne la voit. Je serre le poing et frappe un grand coup dans le mur, quelqu'un me la prise et il va payer ! Je vais le tuer, peu importe de qui il s'agit, il va mourir et je vais le faire souffrir !

 _\- Que se passe-t-il Ollie ?_

Elle se couvre la bouche en voyant le message sur le mur, elle sort son portable mais je lui prends la main.

 _\- Ne fais pas ça... Théa, ne les appelle pas..._

 _\- Quoi ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? Je sais que tu en as rien à faire d'elle mais pas moi !_

Je lui prends le téléphone des mains et le mets dans ma poche.

 _\- Si tu fais ça, elle sera en danger et je ne le veux pas..._

 _\- Et depuis quand tu te soucies d'elle je peux savoir ?_

 _\- Je l'aime Théa ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ?_

Je suis surpris par mes dires et Théa ne comprends pas où je veux en venir, merde elle ne va pas me lâcher comme ça, je lui prends la main et l'emmène à ma voiture, je dois lui dire pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'elle appelle la police, je dois lui dire la vérité.

Durant tout le trajet elle essaye de me convaincre de lui rendre son portable afin qu'elle appelle la police. Je ne réponds pas, on arrive au Verdant assez rapidement et je la conduis aussitôt au sous sol, quand elle franchi la porte, elle ne dit pas un mot, elle descend les marches avec moi dans le silence et puis elle le voit, mon costume, mon arc, tout le reste, elle se tourne vers moi mais ne dit rien.

 _\- Je vais la retrouver Théa, je te le promets._

 _ **Félicity**_

Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis ici, depuis plus d'un jour je le sais, mais je ne sais pas depuis quand exactement. J'étais allongée sur mon lit, à tenir cette pointe de flèche que Oliver m'a laissé, j'étais tellement heureuse, ce petit mot voulait dire qu'il voulait plus avec moi. J'avais décidé d'aller le voir le lendemain, de lui parler, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion... Quelqu'un est entré par ma fenêtre et m'a collé un mouchoir sur le visage, ça sentait fort, très fort, j'ai serré la pointe dans ma main, espérant que Oliver me retrouve le plus vite possible. Je sais qu'il le fera.

Mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas de signe qu'il puisse être là, je n'entends rien, je suis attachée à un tuyau, je ne vois rien, enfin si... Je me trouve ici avec Isabelle Rochev... Qui est attachée elle aussi, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait là... Elle me parle mais je ne réponds pas, parce que à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche c'est pour me traiter de garce d'avoir fait du charme à Oliver... J'évite de laisser les larmes couler, parce que je me souviens, qu'il a couché avec elle, plusieurs fois... Elle doit compter pour lui et ça me fait mal...

J'essaye de me souvenir de tout ce que Dig et Oliver m'ont appris mais ce n'est pas facile de me concentrer, Isabelle n'arrête pas de me parler et ce qu'elle me dit me blesse...

 _\- J'ai du mal à croire que c'est à vous qu'il pensait quand j'étais avec lui, vous êtes si banale et puis vous n'avez rien d'exceptionnel, j'aurais pu lui apporter tellement... Mais non, c'est vous qu'il veut... Enfin, au moins vous n'aurez pas la chance que j'ai eu..._

Je vois rouge, elle est forcée de me faire du mal comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Je ne peux même pas réfléchir à comment nous sortir de là, je dis bien nous, parce que cette garce devra sortir aussi, je ne peux pas la laisser là... Et quand elle me dit qu'elle a eu de la chance de l'avoir... je craque, les larmes coulent toutes seules et je m'énerve.

 _\- Fermez-là ! Vous pensez tout savoir de moi mais vous ne savez rien ! Je vous déteste, au moins autant que me détestez, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons ! Je vous déteste parce que vous vous croyez tout permis et tout savoir, mais non ! Si Oliver est mieux avec vous, alors tant pis, ça me fait mal mais s'il est heureux je le laisse faire, parce que oui, c'est à ce point là que je l'aime !_

 _\- Vous êtes ridicule._

 _\- Peut-être, mais je préfère l'aimer de loin et le voir heureux, que de le harceler et qu'il cède simplement par pitié... Oliver est le meilleur des hommes... Et si vous ne le voyez pas, c'est que vous ne l'aimez pas comme vous le dites._

 _\- Je ne l'aime pas, disons que c'est bon coup et que je veux profiter au maximum._

Ce qu'elle dit me dégoûte, parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi... Ce fut un coup d'une nuit... C'est tout, je me dégoûte... J'essuie mes larmes et je vois que Isabelle jubile dans son coin, elle a réussi son coup, elle m'a fait craquer. Je la vois se relever et retirer ses liens sans soucis, je ne comprends pas, comment elle a fait ? Elle s'approche et se penche vers moi. Je crois comprendre, et si c'est le cas, c'est vraiment une belle garce.

 _\- Il faut que tu saches que c'est moi qui est organisé tout ça... Ton enlèvement, le mien. Oliver va devoir faire un choix enfin à condition qu'il remarque ton absence._

Elle se met à rire et quitte la pièce, les larmes coulant toujours sur mes joues, je ne sais pas quoi penser... Et si Oliver ne savait pas que j'avais disparu ? Et s'il s'en fichait de ne pas me voir depuis quelques jours ? Il ne sait pas que je lui ai pardonné, que j'ai eu son mot qui a fait gonfler mon cœur de bonheur à un point qu'il ne s'imagine même pas, il ne sait pas que Donovan n'existe pas, que Théa et moi on l'a inventé pour le faire réagir... Il ne sait pas que je l'aime plus que tout, que c'est lui depuis longtemps... Et s'il ne le savait jamais ? Et si je mourrais ici sans jamais lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? Je ferme les yeux et me mets à pleurer encore plus, je fais peine à voir mais je n'y peux rien... Je suis là, enfermée et si ça se trouve Oliver ne me cherche même pas...

 **Oh que je suis méchante, oh que je suis sadique XD**

 **Mais je suis fière de moi, ça vous donne encore plus envie de lire la suite =)**

 **Donc si vous souhaitez lire la suite de cette fic, vous savez quoi faire, laissez-moi des reviews et mercredi vous aurez votre dose de fiction !**

 **A vos claviers !**


	8. Chapter 8

**J'y crois pas ! 100 Reviews ! 100 ! Je vous adore, merci à tous !**

 **Voici donc la suite de votre fic ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai enfilé mon costume sous les yeux de ma sœur, je sais qu'elle est surprise et qu'elle a pas mal de questions, je lui ai promis de répondre à toutes dès que j'aurais ramené mon amour près de moi, je dois la retrouver au plus vite, et j'espère arriver avant qu'on ne lui ai fait du mal, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Dig est avec moi, quand je lui ai annoncé ce qu'il se passait il n'a pas attendu, il m'a rejoint et nous sommes dans le van, prêt à tout pour la sauver.

Je suis silencieux, je ne suis pas capable de prononcer un seul mot, je suis beaucoup trop inquiet pour ça... Je serre mon arc d'une main, je le serre tellement fort que j'en ai mal à la main. Dig me jette des regards de temps en temps, il veut me parler mais j'espère qu'il ne le fera pas, je n'ai pas envie de discuter, tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver la femme que j'aime et enfin lui avouer de vive voix que tout ce que je souhaite c'est elle.

 _\- On va la trouver Oliver._

 _\- Je vais le tuer... Peu importe qui l'a enlevé, je jure qu'il va mourir !_

 _\- Oliver, elle ne voudra pas..._

Je soupire, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas que j'use de violence, mais quand il s'agit d'elle, je ne peux pas penser de manière rationnelle. C'est impossible.

 _\- Je ne peux pas la perdre John... Pas alors que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle est toute ma vie..._

 _\- Tu as mis le temps..._

Je ne dis rien, je sais que j'ai mis le temps mais je compte bien lui démontrer que je l'aime et que j'aimerais qu'elle m'accorde une chance de lui prouver. On arrive assez vite sur les lieux, c'est un bâtiment désaffecté, on sort du Van et on s'avance vers l'entrée, j'avance rapidement mais Dig me rattrape et se met devant moi.

 _\- Ne te précipite pas ! Si tu fais tout foirer, on ne la sauvera pas._

Je sais qu'il a raison, mais je ne pense pas correctement, on rentre et je lui dis qu'on doit se séparer, il n'est pas d'accord mais il sait qu'on couvrira deux fois plus de terrain, on a pas le choix. Il me dit d'être prudent, mais franchement, je me fiche d'être prudent, tout ce que je veux, c'est elle, la retrouver et la serrer dans mes bras.

Je parcours les couloirs en faisant le moins de bruits possible, je dois faire attention afin de ne pas montrer ma présence, il faut que j'arrive jusqu'à Félicity en toute sécurité. Je trouve cela étrange que je ne remarque personne, je suis seul dans les couloir, personne pour m'arrêter, si ça se trouve la personne qui a enlevé Félicity a fait ça seule... Je ne sais pas, mais je pense vite le découvrir. Je rentre dans plusieurs pièces, la plupart sont vides, dans d'autres il n'y a que des meubles en piteux état, ce bâtiment est vraiment en ruine.

 _ **\- Oliver ?**_

C'est Dig, il doit avoir trouvé quelque chose, mais j'entends à sa voix qu'il n'est pas inquiet.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _ **\- Quelqu'un n'est pas très loin, dans une pièce éclairée, je m'occupe de lui, tu as trouvé Félicity ?**_

Je soupire, je ne l'ai pas trouvé et la panique commence à m'envahir.

 _\- Non, et je suis pratiquement au bout du couloir... Je te laisse._

 _ **\- Ok, sois prudent.**_

 _\- Toi aussi._

Je parviens dans une ultime pièce et la mon souffle se coupe, j'aperçois de suite Félicity, elle est assise sur quelque chose, les mains attachées et un bâillon sur la bouche, ses cheveux sont tout ébouriffés, elle est pâle et ses yeux sont cernés, elle semble tellement fragile, mais ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est de voir ses joues humides et les larmes qui coulent, elle a pleuré mais je vois un petit éclat dans son regard quand j'entre dans la pièce. Je remarque ensuite Isabelle, je me demande rapidement ce qu'elle fait là, mais je m'en fiche. Ma priorité c'est Félicity.

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ai du mal à croire que Isabelle se cache derrière tout ça, ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est ce choix dont elle m'a parlé, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire ? Je ne comprends pas... J'essaye de me libérer mais j'ai mal au mains et je n'ai plus de force, depuis que je suis ici je n'ai pas bu ni mangé, j'ai du mal à dormir parce que j'ai peur de ce qui se passera si je dormais... Je suis épuisée, à bout de force, mais je dois tenir jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver vienne... S'il vient bien sur...

La porte s'ouvre sur Isabelle, elle a un sourire mauvais sur son visage, elle s'approche de moi.

 _\- Tu as de bons amis dis donc... Arrow est ici... Oliver n'est même pas foutu de venir seul, il ne doit pas tenir à toi..._

Oliver est là ? Il est venu me chercher ? Je suis rassurée, si elle savait que Oliver et Arrow ne sont que la même personne ! Isabelle s'approche encore plus et me colle de l'adhésif sur la bouche, j'essaye de l'en empêcher, mais je n'ai plus de force, je suis tellement fatiguée...

 _\- Dis-moi à ton avis, Arrow, qui choisira-t-il de sauver ? Toi ou moi ?_

Non ! Pas ce choix là ! Sale garce tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Il ne peut pas choisir... C'est impossible, elle actionne quelque chose sous moi et j'entends un bip, une bombe ? Je la regarde qui retourne s'asseoir où elle était avant, c'est la même chose que sur quoi je suis assise, elle enclenche le dispositif et je vois un minuteur qui se met à défiler, dix minutes... Je n'ai plus que dix minutes à vivre... Et Oliver ne sait même pas que je lui ai tout pardonné et que je veux être avec lui...

Je ferme les yeux et on attend, enfin j'attends, Isabelle a l'air plus excitée qu'autre chose, il se passe exactement cinquante trois secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, sur Arrow, enfin sur Oliver, et à la seconde où il pose le regard sur moi, une voix se fait entendre.

 _ **\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici Arrow... Je pensais voir Oliver Queen... Mais bon, puisque vous êtes là, vous devez choisir, je sais que ces femmes sont importantes pour vous, et elles sont assises sur une bombe qui explosera dans moins de neuf minutes maintenant... Il faut six minutes pour la désactiver, vous allez pouvoir en sauver une seule, à vous de choisir... Mais je vous préviens...**_

La voix se tait après qu'on a entendu un gros bruit, une autre voix se fait entendre, c'est celle de John.

 _ **\- Il est sous contrôle, mais je ne peux pas te rejoindre pour t'aider, il a la main appuyé sur le dispositif de secours, si je le quitte il risque d'appuyer. Je déconnecte les caméras.**_

Oliver a l'air mal en point, je regarde vers Isabelle qui fait semblant de paniquer. Il retire sa capuche et fait quelques pas vers moi. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Isabelle va le reconnaître ! Ne fais pas ça Oliver... Quoi que en même temps, si il veut être avec elle, un jour il devra lui dire qui il est...

 _\- Oliver ?_

Il s'arrête et la regarde, est-ce qu'il va la choisir elle ? Je ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes couler.

 _\- Je t'en pris Oliver sors-moi de là !_

Oliver regarde Isabelle, pose son arc et me regarde ensuite.

 _\- Je suis désolé..._

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, il va la sauver elle, alors que c'est elle qui a tout organisé.

 _\- Non Oliver ! Je t'aime..._

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Oliver juste en face de moi, ses mains sont sur mes joues. Il essuie doucement les larmes qui ont coulé.

 _\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?_

Je secoue la tête, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit devant moi et pas devant Isabelle.

 _\- Je voudrais t'enlever ton bâillon et tes liens, mais j'ai peur que ça déclenche quelque chose. Mais je veux juste savoir une chose..._

Je hoche la tête doucement.

 _\- Ce que tu m'as dit... Tu le pensais ?_

Je ferme les yeux et de nouvelles larmes coulent sur mes joues, je hoche la tête encore une fois, j'aimerais lui crier que je l'aime plus que tout mais je ne peux pas, il pose ses mains sur mes paupières et les essuies doucement. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois qu'il me sourit.

 _\- On parlera plus tard, je te le promets, je vais te sortir de là._

Il se penche et examine la bombe, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je vois sur le minuteur de Isabelle qu'il reste environ quatre minutes.

 _\- Oliver, et moi ?_

Il se tourne vers Isabelle avant de se pencher de nouveau sur la bombe.

 _\- Isabelle, la seule que je veux sauver, c'est elle. Et si tu ne le comprends pas... C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas..._

 _ **\- Oliver ?**_

La voix de Dig, j'espère que tout va bien pour lui. Isabelle se lève tout à coup et pointe une arme sur Oliver, il se redresse et se met devant moi.

 _ **\- Je viens de découvrir quelque chose...**_

 _\- Je pense que je sais Dig..._

Oliver se met encore plus devant moi. Il vient de comprendre que Isabelle est responsable de tout, elle s'est levée sans soucis, donc sa bombe n'est sans doute pas connectée, la mienne l'est sans doute par contre. J'ai peur... Pas pour moi, mais pour Oliver, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je ferme les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

 _\- Isabelle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- C'est moi que tu devais choisir, pas elle !_

Isabelle s'approche de nous, je ne sais pas comment Oliver s'y prend mais il s'avance vers elle, un coup de feu retentit, je ne suis pas touchée, et à en voir la façon dont Oliver bouge, lui non plus. Il s'approche d'elle et je vois Oliver se déplacer vers le côté et récupérer son arc, il attrape une flèche mais quand il se met à la viser Isabelle se trouve près de moi, son arme pointée sur ma tête.

 _\- Qu'en penses-tu Oliver ? Et si je faisais un joli trou dans la tête de cette garce ?_

 _\- Relâche-la !_

 _\- Non, jamais... C'est à cause d'elle si..._

 _\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Entre toi et moi c'était une putain d'erreur ! C'est elle que j'aime et depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne peux l'imaginer !_

Quoi ? Il m'aime ? Vraiment ? J'ai tant espéré ces mots, je ferme les yeux en entendant le bruit de l'arme, je me souviens ensuite de tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis notre nuit... Il a couché tellement de fois avec elle... Comment je peux savoir s'il ne ment pas ?

 _\- Raison de plus pour me débarrasser de cette garce !_

Je sens le canon contre ma tête, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas mourir mais j'ai trop peur de ce qu'il va se passer. Je ne sais pas ensuite ce qu'il se passe, je ne me sens pas bien tout à coup, la tête me tourne, je tente de garder les yeux ouverts et je vois Oliver décocher une flèche puis deux sans aucune hésitation. Je me sens très mal, en même temps je n'ai rien avalé depuis mon arrivée ici. Oliver s'approche de moi en courant, ma vision se trouble, je m'écroule et je n'entends que Oliver qui hurle mon prénom.

 **Je suis sadique, oh que je le suis XD la suite vendredi si vous êtes sage XD**

 **A vos claviers =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici votre nouveau chapitre**

 **attention chaud bouillant lol**

 **rendez-vous en bas et merci mille fois pour les reviews !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Déjà plus d'une journée que je suis au chevet de Félicity, elle n'a pas repris connaissance... Quand je l'ai vu s'écrouler j'ai réussi à la prendre dans mes bras et à la maintenir contre moi le temps de désamorcer sa bombe. Je l'ai ensuite porté jusqu'à l'extérieur, laissant le corps d'Isabelle dans cette pièce sordide, je l'ai tué, sans aucun remord... Elle allait lui faire du mal et ça c'est intolérable. J'ai conduit Félicity à l'hôpital après m'être changé, et quand le médecin m'a demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, je lui ai dis qu'elle avait été enlevé il y a trois jours et que je venais de la retrouver.

Ils se sont occupés d'elle pendant près de deux heures, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que la regarder, elle était si fragile, si pâle. J'ai prévenu Théa qui est arrivée très rapidement et qui m'a demandé de ses nouvelles, je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas, elle était inquiète. Le médecin est venu ensuite vers nous et nous a dit qu'elle irait bien d'ici quelques jours. Félicity était déshydratée et anémiée mais sinon elle va bien, avec un peu de repos elle sera comme avant, je suis rassuré.

Je suis à côté d'elle, ma main serrant la sienne tendrement, elle n'a pas ouvert les yeux depuis, le médecin a dit que c'était normal, qu'il fallait qu'elle récupère de plus les médicaments qu'ils lui donnent peuvent la faire dormir également. Mais elle va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

 _\- Quand tu te réveilleras, on va parler mon amour... Plus jamais je ne te repousserais, je te le promets. Il n'y aura que toi. Toujours._

Je pose un baiser sur sa main et la pose sur ma joue, elle est tiède, ça me rassure, elle était gelée quand je l'ai trouvé.

 _\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir... J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes..._

Je tourne la tête quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, ma sœur fait son entrée, elle me tend un café que je prends aussitôt.

 _\- Toujours rien ?_

 _\- Non... Mais ça va aller, je le sais. Elle est forte. C'est la meilleure._

Théa s'installe à côté de moi, ce matin je lui ai parlé de notre travail, à Dig, Félicity et moi, je lui ai parlé de notre rencontre et on a bien ri, ça nous a fait du bien à tout les deux.

 _\- Ollie... Promets-moi de ne plus être aussi stupide... De ne pas la laisser filer encore une fois..._

 _\- Plus jamais Théa... J'avais peur... Depuis l'île, j'ai peur de souffrir, de faire souffrir aussi... Peur de ne pas réussir à m'attacher... Peur que personne ne puisse m'aimer après tout ce que j'ai vécu... Alors je préférais rester éloigné... Mais je ne peux plus..._

Je serre doucement sa main, j'ai l'impression qu'elle la serre mais ce n'est pas la première fois, après tout elle est juste endormie, pas dans le coma, je suis sur qu'elle se réveillera très bientôt. Théa s'en va, elle doit s'occuper de la boîte, je regarde l'heure il est près de dix huit heure, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je souris, avec Félicity, le temps passe toujours très rapidement. Au bout d'une heure environ, mon portable sonne, je réponds, c'est Théa.

 _ **\- Ollie... Désolée de t'ennuyer... Mais la porte de service a été forcée... Je ne sais pas si...**_

 _\- J'arrive, ne bouge pas et appelle la police._

Je raccroche et range mon portable. Je soupire, je ne veux pas partir mais ma petite sœur a besoin de moi. Je lâche à regret la main de mon amour et je pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'en poser un plus long sur son front, je caresse doucement ses cheveux et me penche vers son oreille.

 _\- Je ne t'abandonne pas, je vais voir Théa, je reviens dès que possible. Je t'aime._

Je pose un dernier baiser sur son front et je quitte sa chambre, je dois me dépêcher, je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille et que je ne sois pas là, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que j'en ai rien à faire d'elle.

Je quitte l'hôpital et me dirige aussitôt vers le Verdant, Théa m'attend, il y a une voiture de police juste devant, elle vient vers moi et me rassure aussitôt.

 _\- Il n'y a personne, et on a volé une caisse d'alcool, je pense accentuer la sécurité._

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, ça va, je ne sais pas qui a forcé la porte mais je n'étais pas encore là._

Je suis rassuré, ma petite sœur va bien et il n'y a pas grand chose de volé. Je l'embrasse sur la joue quand je vois Roy qui est venu la rejoindre, il la serre dans ses bras, je pense que lui aussi a eu peur. Je descends rapidement à la cave, je prends une douche rapide, je n'ai pas quitté Félicity depuis son arrivée et j'avais bien besoin de me rafraîchir. J'avale une barre de céréales et un fruit avant de repartir, je mangerais mieux plus tard, quand la femme que j'aime ouvrira les yeux. Je m'assois un moment sur le canapé, le temps de rassurer ma mère, elle a comprit je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de Félicity, même si je sais qu'elle n'apprécie pas, mais je l'ai prévenu, que si elle tentait de dire quoi que ce soit, je serais toujours du côté de Félicity. Une fois raccroché, je ferme les yeux un moment, je me sens fatigué quand même... Je n'ai pas dormi depuis le soir où Félicity m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, enfin, j'ai très peu dormi.

Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je me lève d'un bond, je regarde mon portable et je jure en voyant qu'il est sept heures du matin, merde j'ai dormi toute la nuit ! Ça ne m'arrive jamais ! Je prends ma veste et je file voir Félicity, j'ai hâte de la revoir, je fonce et quand j'arrive je souris à la secrétaire qui est en train de lire un dossier, elle ne m'a pas vu je pense. Je rentre dans la chambre de mon amour et je me fige en voyant que son lit est vide et totalement défait, il n'y a plus aucun draps. Je sors et fonce voir la secrétaire qui a toujours le regard rivé dans son dossier.

 _\- Excusez-moi, où se trouve Félicity Smoak ?_

Elle lève le regard vers son ordinateur et tape quelque chose sur la clavier.

 _\- Oui, elle a quitté le service hier soir, assez tard, après avoir signé une décharge._

Je tourne les talons sans attendre, merde c'est fou ce qu'elle est têtue, pourquoi est-elle partie sans rien dire ? Elle n'est pas bien ! J'enfourche de nouveau ma moto, je dois lui parler, et vite. Je démarre ma moto et fonce vers son appartement. Une fois sur place je frappe mais je n'entends aucune réponse, je rentre doucement et je l'appelle. Toujours rien, je me dirige vers sa chambre et je la vois, elle est étendue sur son lit, je souris et je m'approche, ses yeux sont fermés, mais une boule se forme dans ma gorge, elle a des larmes sur ses joues et pleure en silence...

Je m'assois sur le rebord de son lit et elle ouvre ses yeux, je lui fait un petit sourire et repousse une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle ne se lève pas mais ferme de nouveau ses yeux.

 _\- Dors si tu es fatiguée, je reste avec toi..._

Je caresse doucement sa joue, elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, elle se détend, elle ouvre de nouveau les yeux et me regarde.

 _\- Va-t-en... S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi._

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise quand elle me dit ça... Il se serre si fort que j'en ai mal, je me lève du lit et prends sa main, il est hors de question que je m'en aille, et il faut qu'elle le comprenne.

 _\- Non, je ne te quitte pas._

Elle ouvre la bouche mais je pose un doigt dessus.

 _\- Je suis désolé... Tu t'es réveillée et je n'étais plus là... Théa avait besoin de moi et... J'ai honte de le dire mais... Je me suis posé quelques minutes et je me suis endormi... Pardonne-moi..._

 _\- Peu importe... Je ne veux pas..._

Je la fais taire de nouveau mais cette fois en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle est surprise, je le sais car je la sens se tendre un moment. Je me retire peu après et lui caresse doucement la joue.

 _\- Quelque chose à changé ? Tes sentiments pour moi ont changé ?_

Elle ne me dit rien mais tourne la tête, je me rapproche et me réinstalle sur le lit, je pose mes deux bras de chaque côté de son corps et lui souris, je sais qu'elle a peur, je lui ai fait du mal pendant si longtemps.

 _\- Oliver, on aurait jamais du, j'en avais envie... Mais depuis ce moment, depuis cette nuit là... Rien n'est plus pareil... A l'entreprise j'essaie de rester professionnelle mais dans ma chair, dans mon cœur je suis meurtrie. Tout mon corps me hurle de m'enfuir loin de toi parce que tu n'es pas un homme que je mérite... Tu me fais souffrir chaque jours depuis cette fameuse nuit et encore plus depuis qu'Isabelle est entrée dans ta vie... Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter ça encore très longtemps, non je ne peux pas._

Ce qu'elle me dit me fait mal, à un point pas possible, mais je sais que je le mérite, je l'ai fait souffrir... Mais je dois lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens.

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Non Oliver, ne dis rien... S'il te plaît, ne dis rien..._

Sa voix se brise et elle verse de nouveau quelques larmes. Je m'en veux d'être responsable de sa peine.

 _\- Laisse-moi parler... J'en ai besoin... Je veux que tu saches que ce n'était pas une erreur en tout cas pas pour moi... Ça a été la plus belle nuit de ma vie... Tu as été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée... Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su chérir ce moment à sa juste valeur. Depuis cette fameuse nuit je ne pense qu'à toi... Et oui j'ai fais des choses dont je ne suis pas fière mais chaque fois que j'étais avec elle, c'est à toi que je pensais, c'est ton nom que je prononçais au moment ultime... J'aurai du te dire tout ça avant... Pardonne-moi._

Je pose un baiser sur son front, elle cesse de pleurer mais tremble encore, je pense qu'elle commence à comprendre.

 _\- Mais je pensais que tu étais heureuse, que Donovan et toi c'était sérieux... D'ailleurs à ce propos je sais tout et je ne t'en veux pas... Je t'ai fait tellement de mal... Je suis désolé Felicity mais ce que je vais te dire est l'entière vérité, je t'aime et je te veux..._

Je colle mon front au sien, elle ne bouge pas, ne dis rien, je ne sais même pas si elle me croit, mais je sais que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai été honnête. Voyant qu'elle ne me répond pas, je me redresse après avoir posé un dernier baiser sur son front, ça me fend le cœur de la laisser mais je ne peux pas la forcer.

 _\- Je vais te laisser... Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de moi après tout ce que je t'ai fais... Mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'attendrais..._

Je me lève et m'apprête à partir le cœur brisé, j'ai trop tardé, j'ai totalement merdé et je l'ai définitivement perdu... Je lutte pour ne pas pleurer quand je sens une main attraper la mienne, je me retourne, elle s'est redressée et me regarde fixement.

 _\- Tu ne feras pas marche arrière ?_

Je me tourne totalement et serre doucement sa main dans la mienne.

 _\- Jamais, quoi qu'il se passe..._

 _\- Tu ne me repousseras pas ?_

 _\- Non, il n'y aura toujours que toi._

 _\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?_

Je lui souris, pose un genoux sur son lit et colle doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, cette fois elle ne se tend pas, sa main se pose doucement sur ma joue.

 _\- Je t'aime... Je t'aime infiniment..._

Elle ferme ses yeux et quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues, je les embrasse et les essuie mais ces dernières coulent encore, ses mains m'enlacent doucement et Félicity s'agrippe à mon dos comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 _\- Je t'aime Félicity..._

Je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de dévier dans son cou, je l'entends gémir doucement à la sensation, ça m'a manqué, j'accentue mes baisers tout en lui laissant la chance de se reculer si elle le veut mais elle n'en fait rien. Elle ramène ses mains sur mon torse et les remonte jusqu'à mon visage, elle m'éloigne un peu d'elle, je la regarde, elle me sourit.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver... Je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible d'aimer à ce point... Je ne veux plus souffrir..._

 _\- Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets... Je t'aime et je compte bien te le prouver..._

Je pose un baiser sur sa joue, ses mains entourent mon cou et elle se redresse un peu plus. Sa joue frotte doucement contre la mienne, elle pose un baiser sur ma tempe et descend doucement jusqu'à mon oreille.

 _\- Prouve-le moi maintenant..._

 _ **Félicity**_

Sur ce, il attrape mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse sur les lèvres. Le baiser est doux mais devient rapidement torride. Ma langue entre en contact avec la sienne. Je suis submergée d'une vague de désir qui descend de ma nuque à mes reins. Je rapproche mon corps du sien. Il me pousse délicatement sur le lit pour m'aider à m'allonger. Il se relève, retire son T-shirt, ses chaussures, son jean sans oublier son caleçon, il est nu devant moi et je me surprends à me mordiller la lèvre inférieure, il m'a tellement manqué. Il m'a sûrement prise en flagrant délit car je le vois sourire avant de se pencher vers moi et de me poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Il passe sa main sur mon visage très lentement et je me bats avec l'envie de fermer les yeux afin de savourer sa caresse. Non je le regarde, il me dévisage et pour la première fois je vois dans ses yeux une étincelle que je n'avais jamais encore vu, ils brillent. Est-ce grâce à moi ?

Sa main descend sur mon cou, je relève d'instinct la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche, il continue de me regarder alors que sa main arrive entre mes seins. Je n'ai pas mis de soutien gorge et ma poitrine laisse paraître l'envie que j'ai pour lui. Il ne l'a peut-être pas vu dans la mesure où il ne regarde rien d'autre que mon visage. Je laisse mes gémissements s'échapper de ma bouche et je me sens presque gênée par l'intensité de son regard. Sa main arrive sur mon bas ventre. Il tire sur le survêtement que j'ai enfilé. Il s'aide de son autre main et je perds le contact avec ses yeux. Il retire mon pantalon et le jette au sol avant de se placer sur moi, je pose une main sur son visage, il embrasse la paume de ma main et respire mon parfum en fermant les yeux.

 _\- Je t'aime._

S'en est trop j'ai envie de lui maintenant ! Je relève mon débardeur pour l'enlever mais il pose une main sur la mienne pour m'empêcher de le faire. Je suis surprise. Notre première nuit, il était si pressé et aujourd'hui il veut prendre le temps nécessaire. Quelle idiote, j'ai presque oublié que je lui ai demandé de me prouver qu'il m'aimait. Je lui souris et il me répond par un baiser. Son corps se colle au mien. Ça me fait tellement de bien de sentir son sexe contre ma cuisse. J'aimerais qu'il soit en moi tout de suite. Je suis prête il doit le savoir. Le baiser est long, tendre, langoureux, Oliver joue avec moi et me lance des sourires, nous rigolons entre deux baisers. Je suis heureuse. Il me rend heureuse.

Il pose un baiser sur ma joue, puis sur le creux de mon oreille, dans mon cou, je pose un baiser sur son front, il gémit, je gémis, il descend une main vers ma culotte et rentre sa main à l'intérieure.

 _\- Oliver..._

Sa main est froide, ma peau est chaude, je suis humide, il aime ça car il laisse échapper dans mon oreille un gémissement de contentement.

 _\- Hum... J'aime quand tu es comme ça..._

De son autre main, il écarte plus ma cuisse gauche. Il me caresse le clitoris c'est si bon. Je saisie de ma main droite son sexe, il mérite autant que moi d'être caressé. J'appuie plus fort. Il me regarde de nouveau dans les yeux. On se défit du regard. Il entre deux doigts en moi. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort mais mon regard en dit long sur ce que je ressens là maintenant. J'appuie plus fort sur son érection et accélère la cadence sur son sexe.

 _\- Ho mon amour... Oui c'est bon continu..._

C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle ainsi et je dois dire que j'adore. Il ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné.

 _\- J'ai envie de toi Oliver..._

Il ouvre les yeux et me sourit.

 _\- Je suis à toi mon amour._

Je lâche son sexe pour rapprocher son corps et son visage de moi je l'embrasse avec violence. Il me rend folle. Nos souffles se mêlent. Il se dégage de moi en se faisant violence au passage. Il retire mon débardeur. Enfin. Il embrasse mes seins, il suce, il mord mes tétons. Mon corps s'agite sous le sien. Il descend sur mon intimité, retire ma culotte et se place délicatement sur le lit. Je jette la tête en arrière en sachant très bien ce qu'il va me faire je ne sais pas si mon corps pourra le supporter longtemps. Il passe son index sur mon sexe. Je l'observe. Il me sourit.

 _\- Promets-moi de toujours être dans cet état pour moi._

Je sais qu'il fait référence à l'excitation évidente qui s'échappe de moi.

 _\- Pas besoin de te le promettre, il n'y a pas eu un jour depuis que je te connais où je n'ai pas été dans cet état..._

Je le vois relever les sourcils amusés. Je l'entends rire alors que je retombe sur l'oreiller. Il pose sa langue sur mon clitoris je l'entends placer des _« hum »_ à chaque fois qu'il me goutte. C'est tellement bon. Je laisse le plaisir m'envahir en hurlant son nom lorsqu'il attrape mon clitoris à pleine bouche, je le sens qu'il me suce, me mâche presque. Il entre des doigts en moi de nouveau. S'en est trop, je ne peux plus tenir, un violent orgasme me parcours.

 _\- Je t'en pris arrête... Prends-moi..._

Il continue pendant de longues minutes en bougeant encore plus ses doigts en moi, je pleure tant c'est bon, un second orgasme encore plus puissant que le premier me ravage, je cri son nom alors que des larmes coulent sur mes joues, il continue de me caresser doucement avant de remonter le long de mon corps tout en y déposant de délicats baisers. Ma respiration est forte, mes jambes fragiles. Oliver se place à mes côtés et dégage mon visage des mèches rendues humides par la transpiration. Mes yeux sont fermés et je répète son nom comme une rengaine alors même que l'orgasme est passé. Il passe une main sur mon sein, je lui fais dos et je sens son sexe sur mes fesses. Comme un appel ma jambe droite se relève pour se poser sur la sienne. Il a comprit, pose un baiser sur mon épaule et rapproche mon corps du sien. Je peux sentir son cœur battre dans mon dos.

Il entre en moi doucement et prend mon sein gauche dans sa main gauche qu'il avait placé entre mon corps et le matelas. Il commence à aller et venir en moi et de sa main droite il caresse mon clitoris encore sous l'effet du premier orgasme. Je n'ai qu'une envie, enfouir mon visage dans l'oreiller pour hurler de toutes mes forces mais ma tête repose sur l'épaule d'Oliver. Je peux sentir son souffle s'accélérer sur mon visage. Chaque brise que je reçois sur le front est en rythme avec ses coups de rein. Il grogne en sortant de moi et moi même je pousse un gémissement de mécontentent, je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi... Il me fait basculer sur le lit et entre de nouveau en moi. Il m'embrasse tendrement et je mets mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il accélère ses mouvements qui sont de plus en plus rapides et mon corps commence de nouveau a ressentir ces vagues de plaisirs si familières maintenant, je viens...

 _\- Oliver oui !_

Mon corps est pris de tremblement je cris son nom et mon amour pour lui à plusieurs reprises, je voudrais relâcher mes jambes tant je n'ai plus de force mais Oliver les maintient et accélère encore plus.

 _\- Je viens mon amour..._

Il entre encore plus en moi. C'est si bon, je sens qu'il va venir il est tout proche.

 _\- Ha Felicity je t'aime !_

Il est toujours à l'intérieur de moi continuant de bouger rapidement et je peux le sentir déverser ce liquide chaud en moi. Ses yeux sont fermés et je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues, je lève une main et les essuie doucement, il se penche avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- Je t'aime... Je t'aime, je t'aime..._

Il ne cesse de me le dire tout en déposant des baisers sur mon corps, ses larmes coulent toujours, il semble tellement mal... Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et le force à me regarder.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout..._

Oliver se laisse retomber sur moi et me serre fort contre lui. Il pose sa tête sur mon cœur sans oublier d'embrasser ma poitrine au passage. Il relève la tête et pose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se retirer de moi pour rouler sur le lit. Je n'aime pas ça... J'ai l'impression qu'il est à des années lumières de moi. Je ne le supporte pas. Je prends le drap entre mes doigts afin de le ramener sur nous alors que je me blottis dans ses bras. Il me serre fort et pose un baiser dans mes cheveux.

 _\- Dors mon amour..._

Je ferme les yeux et finis par m'endormir, bercée par la main de l'homme que j'aime qui caresse tendrement mon dos.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est chaud hein, mais je vous avais prévenu =)**

 **A vos claviers sur vous voulez la suite, parce que non, ce n'est pas fini, il reste encore 6 chapitres =)**

 **Alors vous allez être sages ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà votre suite ! Je suis trop contente des reviews que je reçois vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, ma chambre est toujours plongée dans l'obscurité, j'ai des courbatures, les souvenirs de ma nuit avec Oliver me reviennent en tête, je souris, je suis heureuse, il m'a dit tout ce que j'attendais et m'a prouvé son amour comme j'en ai toujours rêvé, il m'a serré dans ses bras, m'a embrassé et m'a fait l'amour de toute la passion qui l'animait. Sa main m'enlace tendrement alors que je sens son souffle dans mon cou, je suis si bien, j'aimerais que le temps s'arrête, je ne veux pas bouger, j'ai peur de briser cet instant qui est tellement parfait.

 _\- Je sais que tu es réveillée..._

Je souris, je pense qu'il m'a sentit quand j'ai serré sa main dans la mienne, je n'ose pas parler, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais je pense que j'ai peur que cette nouvelle journée change tout... Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou, il y dépose de légers baisers avant de les rendre de plus en plus passionné, sa langue trace son chemin le long de mon cou avant de venir se poser juste derrière mon oreille, je gémis doucement sous la sensation, c'est délicieux, je me retourne et passe ma main derrière son cou afin de réclamer un baiser qu'il me donne sans hésiter, ma langue vient trouver la sienne et nous nous embrassons passionnément pendant un long moment avant de nous éloigner légèrement l'un de l'autre.

 _\- Tu as peur..._

Je détourne les yeux, je n'ose pas croiser son regard... Oliver pose sa main sur ma joue et la caresse doucement.

 _\- Je t'aime... Je sais que j'ai merdé... Et à cause de ça, tu as inventé un autre homme qui te rendrait heureuse..._

J'essaye de parler mais il me fait taire un posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas... Et ce que tu vas entendre, je ne te le dis pas pour que tu te sentes coupable... D'accord ?_

Je hoche la tête doucement et lui fait un petit sourire.

 _\- Depuis que j'ai appris pour Donovan... Je faisais des cauchemars... Je te voyais avec lui... Il avait un visage différent à chaque fois... Je te voyais si heureuse... Et parfois même... Je rêvais de ce qu'il pouvait te faire... Tout ce que je voulais te faire moi... Ça m'a fait mal... Mais j'ai compris, que c'est ce que tu méritais... Quelqu'un qui te rendrais heureuse..._

Je veux parler mais l'émotion m'en empêche, je lui ai fait du mal moi aussi et je dois dire que je n'aime pas du tout ça... Je ferme les yeux et quelques larmes coulent, je sens Oliver qui les essuie doucement sans rien me dire. Il pose un baiser sur mon front et caresse doucement ma joue.

 _\- Félicity... Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal, mais je vais passer chaque jours à te prouver que tu as raison de me faire confiance... Enfin si..._

Je le fais taire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je ne veux pas de tout ça. Je veux me reculer mais Oliver accentue son baiser et passe au dessus de moi, je ris doucement, il me prend les mains qu'il place au dessus de ma tête et entre moi tendrement. Je gémis fortement contre sa bouche et nous commençons de nouveau à nous prouver notre amour l'un contre l'autre.

 _ **Théa**_

Je suis inquiète, follement inquiète, quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, Félicity n'était plus là, j'ai demandé à l'infirmière et elle m'a dit que ma meilleure amie était sortie contre avis médical, mais c'est fou ce qu'elle est bornée ! Du coup j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai foncé jusqu'à chez elle. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit pas bien... Et si mon abruti de frère a encore dépassé les bornes ? Et s'il lui fait encore du mal ? Si c'est le cas je jure que je lui en voudrait, et même énormément, il l'aime, je le sais, je veux qu'il ai les couilles de lui dire quand même ! Mine de rien... Mon frère est Arrow, il combat les criminels de cette ville... Et il est pas foutu de se montrer honnête devant un bout de femme comme Félicity ? Il craint !

J'arrive à l'appartement, je monte rapidement, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre l'ascenseur et puis de toute façon il n'y a que deux étages, je vais arriver rapidement. Je suis devant sa porte, je frappe mais il n'y a aucune réponse, je sors ma clé, elle me l'a donné durant l'absence d'Oliver, j'avais du mal à être seule au manoir après l'arrestation de ma mère et le départ de mon frère alors elle m'a dit de venir quand je voulais et je me sentais bien avec elle, je me sentais redevenir une jeune fille comme les autres.

Quand je rentre, je m'apprête à retirer mon manteau, Félicity doit dormir, en même temps je la comprends, après ce qu'elle a vécu, elle doit être épuisée. Je me dirige vers sa chambre, je veux juste être sure qu'elle va bien...

 _\- Oliver..._

Je m'arrête net, ça ne ressemblait pas à des pleurs, est-ce que je me fais des idées ? Oui ce doit être ça, elle doit encore être en larmes à cause de mon abruti de frère, je fais encore quelques pas quand j'entends des bruits de plus en plus éloquents.

 _\- Tu veux plus ?_

 _\- Oh mon dieu oui !_

 _\- A tes ordres mon amour..._

Leurs cris sont de plus en plus fort, je sors rapidement de là et referme la porte en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, je pensais que mon frère avait joué au con, et bah je me suis bien plantée... Je m'adosse contre la porte en chantant une chanson dans ma tête, essayant d'effacer ce que je viens d'entendre, mais je suis encore trop près d'eux, leurs cris résonnent à travers les murs, je m'éloigne en courant, comment je vais réussir à oublier ça ? Dès que je vais les voir, je vais m'imaginer les entendre, oh je suis très heureuse de les savoir enfin ensemble... Mais je me serais bien passée de ça !

 _ **Oliver**_

Je m'écroule sur le corps de mon amour en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser, je pose un baiser dans son cou avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Je lui souris et me mets sur le côté, elle vient automatiquement se coller à moi et ferme ses yeux, notre nuit et ces deux dernières heures ont été intenses, très intenses même, autant que notre première fois. Les cris de mon amour résonnent encore à mes oreilles, j'ai aimé la voir si belle, si désirable dans mes bras, la sentir trembler et jouir alors que je lui faisais l'amour avec autant de passion que je le pouvais et savoir que personne ne l'a touché depuis notre première nuit m'a donné encore plus envie de la posséder sans retenue.

Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas du... Elle n'est pas encore totalement remise et semble vraiment épuisée. On reste un moment ainsi, je ne veux pas lui dire que je regrette parce que même si j'aurais du attendre quelques jours je ne regrette pas, Félicity finit par se lever, j'entends son estomac gronder, elle n'a pas mangé durant son enlèvement, elle a juste avalé quelque chose à l'hôpital, je le sais, il y avait encore son plateau repas vide à l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle enfile ma chemise et se redresse mais je la vois trembler sur ses jambes. Je me lève rapidement et la soutiens.

 _\- Tu es encore convalescente, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi..._

 _\- Je crois que je n'ai plus de force..._

Je ri doucement, elle colle sa tête contre mon torse, je la soulève dans mes bras et la rallonge sur le lit.

 _\- Reste ici, je reviens vite._

 _\- Hum..._

Je la regarde alors qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit, elle remonte la couverture et ferme ses yeux, j'ai envie de la rejoindre mais elle doit vraiment manger un peu. Je vais dans sa cuisine et ouvre le frigo, il n'y a pas grand chose dedans, je sors le bacon et regarde si je vois quelques tranches de pain. J'ouvre le placard et bingo il en reste un peu. Je les sors et les fait griller, j'irais faire des petites courses cet après midi, je veux m'occuper d'elle autant que possible. Une fois son petit déjeuner préparé, je le ramène dans sa chambre. Je l'appelle mais elle ne répond pas, je le pose sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle et je m'assois sur le lit. Je caresse doucement sa joue tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle est tellement belle, je reste ainsi un moment à la regarder, à caresser ses cheveux, j'ai réussi à regagner sa confiance et je compte profiter de cette chance pour l'aimer autant que je le peux, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme elle, pas une seule fois... Elle ouvre ses yeux et me sourit, je lui donne le verre de jus d'orange, elle s'assoit et le bois doucement avant de s'écarter et de me faire une petite place sur le lit, je la rejoins sans attendre et quand elle se blottit contre moi, je me rends compte que l'avoir dans mes bras, c'est tout ce que je souhaitais.

J'ai passé six jours à prendre soin d'elle, j'ai même failli la ramener à l'hôpital le lendemain, elle vomissait tout ce qu'elle mangeait, elle m'a convaincu de ne pas le faire, j'ai tout de même appelé un médecin et il a dit que c'était normal, que son corps devait se réhabituer aux aliments, qu'il faudrait un temps avant de pouvoir manger correctement... Je m'en suis voulu, je lui préparais de bons petits plats et ça la rendait malade, mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Depuis deux jours elle va bien mieux, elle remange normalement et dort beaucoup moins, on passe nos journées ensemble et Théa vient nous rendre visite, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle sonne, Félicity m'a dit qu'elle avait le double de ses clés... Enfin tant mieux, au moins elle ne nous interrompt pas quand on fait un câlin.

En six jours je ne l'ai pas quitté une minute, je travaillais de chez elle, Félicity m'a dit que ce n'était pas utile mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je devais rester à ses côtés et être sur qu'elle allait bien. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait facile au début, c'est vrai, après tout je n'ai jamais vécu avec une femme, je n'ai jamais été aussi loin avec quelqu'un... Mais avec elle, tout me semble tellement facile.

Nous sommes sur son lit, allongés l'un contre l'autre, elle repose contre moi et fait des petits cercles sur mon torse, elle a l'air pensive, je lui laisse le temps de me parler, je sais qu'elle va le faire. Je pose un baiser sur son front et la serre un peu plus contre moi. Dans une heure je dois me lever, cette fois je ne vais pas y échapper, je dois retourner au bureau, j'ai deux réunions importante ce matin.

 _\- Tu reviens ce soir ?_

Je la serre un peu plus contre moi et repose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Tu le veux ?_

Elle hoche la tête rapidement et se détache un peu de moi, elle me regarde fixement.

 _\- Ce soir... Et demain... Et après demain..._

Elle baisse le regard, comme si elle avait dit une bêtise, je souris et pose ma main sur sa joue, je la caresse quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers moi. Je souris encore et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me retire rapidement et pose mon front contre le sien avant de l'a rallonger sur le lit et de me mettre juste au dessus d'elle.

 _\- Je le veux aussi..._

 _\- Sur ?_

 _\- Absolument... Je sais ce que tu vas dire... Que c'est rapide... Mais est-ce que tu veux bien que je vienne m'installer ici ?_

Elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou tout en me rapprochant d'elle, ses lèvres prenant possession des miennes. Elle me murmure un petit oui au creux de l'oreille, je suis heureux, je la serre dans mes bras un long moment avant de me relever, je ne peux pas échapper à cette réunion, je dois vraiment y aller, Félicity se redresse elle aussi et se rhabille.

 _\- Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça ?_

 _\- Et bien au travail, avec toi._

Je souris et me rapproche d'elle tout en prenant sa main.

 _\- Non, tu restes ici... Tu n'es pas encore en grande forme... Je reviens ce soir._

Elle ne dit rien, en même temps elle sait qu'elle est encore fatiguée, je l'embrasse tendrement en lui promettant de revenir au plus vite.

J'ai tenu ma promesse, je suis rentré dès que les réunions ont été terminé, je suis passé prendre quelques affaires chez moi, ma mère était surprise mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de parler, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ses reproches, je suis heureux, le reste je m'en moque. Quand elle m'a vu rentrer, Félicity a sourit et a couru dans mes bras. On a dîner en parlant de tout et de n'importe et elle m'a demandé quand je retournais au Verdant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me pose cette question... Parce que je sais qu'elle va vouloir revenir elle aussi, mais je ne veux pas... Et là je me retrouve à tenter de la la convaincre de ne pas retourner au Verdant pendant encore un moment, elle refuse en me disant qu'elle va bien mais je ne veux pas risquer sa vie encore une fois.

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Non, je veux revenir..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger, tu le seras encore plus maintenant..._

Elle me regarde fixement, je vois des larmes dans son regard, elle détourne le regard, je n'aime pas ça du tout.

 _\- Alors tu me dis... Que tu ne peux pas être avec moi tout en étant Arrow, c'est bien ça ?_

Elle se lève et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de partir, oh non, elle ne vas pas partir comme ça ! Je me lève à mon tour et lui prends le bras afin de la retourner face à moi, je veux la coller contre mon torse mais elle me repousse, je ne me laisse pas faire mais elle commence à me frapper doucement puis de plus en plus fort, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

 _\- Lâche-moi ! Tu m'avais promis ! Laisse-moi !_

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et colle mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle veut me repousser mais j'accentue notre baiser, elle finit par se laisser aller et elle se détend dans mes bras, je finis par me détacher de ses lèvres tout en la gardant contre moi.

 _\- Je n'ai pas dis ça... Je pense juste que c'est dangereux pour toi d'être avec moi ici et là bas... Je ne veux pas te perdre..._

 _\- Et si tu me laissais décider de ce que je veux vraiment ? Je veux être avec toi, tout le temps... C'est à toi de choisir, moi j'ai déjà fais mon choix..._

Elle s'éloigne de moi et me repousse doucement, mon cœur se compresse, elle s'éloigne, elle veut partir... Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est impossible, je fais deux grands pas et je la serre dans mes bras, son dos est collé contre mon torse, je la sens trembler légèrement, je ne peux pas la perdre.

 _\- C'est toi que je veux... Mais promets-moi juste... De me laisser te protéger quand ce sera nécessaire... De ne pas foncer tête baissée dans le danger comme tu l'as déjà fait... Ne me laisse pas m'en faire pour toi inutilement..._

Elle se retourne dans mes bras, des larmes ont coulé, mais plus maintenant, elle pose sa tête contre ma poitrine et serre mon dos de ses mains...

 _\- Ne me refais jamais ça... Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne veux pas de moi en tout temps..._

 _\- Promis, jamais..._

Elle me sourit et se redresse afin de réclamer un baiser, je lui accorde sans hésiter et la prends dans mes bras, j'ai une folle envie de lui prouver que la veux plus que tout et je compte bien passer tout mon temps à lui prouver... l'avenir nous appartient.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Lâchez vos reviews et vous aurez votre chapitre suivant mercredi !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà la suite comme promis !**

 **Je vous adore vous et vos reviews vraiment ! Vous me faites plaisir à chaque fois que j'en reçois une ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Un an... Ça fait déjà un an qu'on est ensemble et parfois j'ai l'impression que ça date d'hier, tout est exceptionnel, durant cette année je n'ai pas reconnu Oliver, il est tellement parfait, certes il est vraiment trop protecteur avec moi, il ne veut pas que je sorte de la cave, par peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose, il refuse que je m'implique et je dois toujours batailler avec lui quand je n'ai pas le choix et que ça vaut mieux que je les accompagne. Mais je sais qu'il a peur... Il y a six mois, on a eu une mission, on devait se charger d'un tueur en série, il s'en prenait à des femmes seules, le soir, dans les Glades, Laurel s'est portée volontaire pour être un appât et depuis qu'elle a rejoins l'équipe elle sait vraiment se défendre, donc on a accepté, mais malgré qu'elle prenne le même chemin que les précédentes victimes, il ne s'est pas intéressé à elle, alors je me suis portée volontaire... Oliver a littéralement pété un plomb, refusant que je le fasse, John, Laurel et Roy nous ont laissé seuls, on s'est bien disputés ce soir là, je n'aime pas qu'il me prenne pour une faible femme... Je lui ai dit que s'il refusait que je le fasse, je le ferais sans lui dire et que du coup il n'avait pas le choix, je l'ai vu pâlir d'un coup, j'étais tellement furieuse que je lui ai dit que je rentrais.

 **Flash Back**

 _\- Félicity !_

 _\- Non ! Je rentre, si tu n'es pas capable de voir clairement juste parce qu'on est ensemble je ne vois pas où cette conversation nous mènera !_

Je pars d'un pas décidé, je croise nos amis en route, qui attendent dans le club, je suis tellement furieuse, il a accepté que Laurel serve d'appât mais moi il ne veut pas simplement parce qu'on est ensemble, ça m'énerve ! Théa voit que je suis mal, elle demande à Roy de la remplacer, je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit, mais ma meilleure amie me rejoint sur le parking, j'ouvre ma voiture et m'apprête à monter dedans quand elle m'arrête.

 _\- Hey, ça ne va pas ?_

 _\- Ton frère est un idiot, je ne vois pas comment j'ai fais pour tomber amoureuse de lui !_

Mon cœur se compresse en disant ça... Je ne dois pas laisser ma colère parler, j'aime Oliver plus que tout et cette dispute ne changera pas ce que je ressens pour lui.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?_

Elle me sourit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

 _\- On peut en parler demain Théa ? J'ai juste envie d'oublier ce soir..._

 _\- Pas de soucis._

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je monte dans ma voiture. Je roule un long moment, je passe par des rues que je ne connais pas afin de gagner du temps, je veux juste me calmer un peu. J'écoute la musique, je chantonne, je suis seule dans ma voiture et pendant plus d'une heure je ne pense pas à cette stupide dispute. Je finis par rentrer, je soupire en voyant la lumière dans le salon, Oliver doit être là, et je vais encore en prendre plein la tête. Je me décide à y aller quand même. J'ouvre la porte et je pose mes affaires dans l'entrée, j'entends Oliver arriver pratiquement en courant dans l'entrée mais je ne le regarde même pas.

 _\- Où tu étais ?_

Je ne réponds pas, je ne veux pas, tout ce que je veux, c'est aller me coucher, maintenant. Je retire mes chaussures et passe près de lui sans un regard.

 _\- Félicity réponds-moi !_

Je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui prête à lui dire que j'avais besoin d'air, mais quand je croise son regard, je ne peux rien dire, ses joues sont maculées de larmes et il a peur, je le vois bien, je m'approche et pose mes mains sur ses joues tout en essuyant ses larmes.

 _\- Je vais bien, tout va bien. J'ai juste été faire un tour en voiture pour me calmer... Tout va bien._

Il me serre dans ses bras et enfouis son visage dans mon cou tout en sentant mon odeur, il dépose un baiser délicat et me serre encore plus fort.

 _\- J'étais mort d'inquiétude... Ne me refait jamais ça..._

Je le repousse doucement, il est tellement mal en ce moment, je repose mes mains sur ses joues et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il reste de marbre... Merde il doit vraiment m'en vouloir, je veux me reculer afin de m'excuser encore mais il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse avec passion avant de me soulever dans ses bras et de me plaquer doucement contre le mur. Ses lèvres dévient dans mon cou alors qu'il défait mon chemisier avec empressement. Je souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il soulève ma jupe, tout en se collant à moi, je sens son désir contre mon corps et je dois dire que je suis dans le même état que lui.

Oliver me saisit par la taille et me soulève dans ses bras tout en me plaquant contre le mur encore plus, ses lèvres brûlent ma peau tant ses baisers sont exquis. Il me lâche d'une main et la descend vers le bas, j'entends la fermeture de son pantalon et celui ci qui tombe au sol, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il entre en moi rapidement, je pousse un cri de surprise et de plaisir tout en rejetant ma tête en arrière, celle ci cogne contre le mur mais je m'en fiche.

Il reste sans bouger un moment, je fais glisser mes mains jusqu'à ses joues, il lève le regard vers moi, je lui souris et le regarde fixement. Oliver commence à bouger doucement tout en me regardant avant de m'embrasser tendrement, ses mains agrippent mes cuisses tandis qu'il accélère le mouvement. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, ces heures de frustrations et de colère contre lui sont loin d'être idéales pour me contenir, pour me retenir. Je me penche vers son oreille que je mordille doucement.

 _\- Plus... Ne sois pas tendre avec moi..._

Il se retire de moi et m'éloigne du mur avant de me prendre dans ses bras, il m'allonge sur la table et ses lèvres me dévorent littéralement, passant sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il peut atteindre. Oliver descend toujours plus bas avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon sexe déjà humide de plaisir, je soupire de bonheur alors qu'il me lèche de plus en plus en vite, sa langue jouant avec mon clitoris alors qu'il entre directement deux doigt en moi, cette fois je n'en peux plus, je cri de plaisir à plusieurs reprise, je me tends fortement et si Oliver ne me maintenait pas contre la table, je me serais cambrée encore plus. Il me relâche, dépose ses lèvres sur mon corps tout en remontant jusqu'à mes lèvres.

 _\- Tu me rends fou..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'éloigne de moi et me retourne, je suis désormais allongée sur le ventre, sur cette table froide, je me tiens au rebord, attendant avec impatience la suite. Oliver pose ses mains sur mes hanches et entre en moi sauvagement, il reste sans bouger un moment tout en déposant des baisers sur mon corps. Il commence à bouger rapidement et me prend de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Mes cris et gémissements sont tels que pendant une mini seconde je me dis que mes voisins vont finir par porter plainte mais ils ne sont rien comparés à ce que je ressens en ce moment. Oliver va de plus en plus vite. Mon corps se tend et je m'accroche à la table tandis que les vagues de plaisir déferlent en moi de manière fulgurante. Oliver s'accroche à mes hanches et accélère encore le mouvement, il va venir, je le sais. Il cri mon prénom et pousse un râle de plaisir tellement intense que j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête, Oliver s'écroule sur moi et me pose de multiples baisers dans le dos...

 _\- C'était assez intense pour toi ?_

J'éclate de rire, il m'aide à me relever et me prend dans ses bras avant de m'allonger sur le tapis de la salle à manger tout en m'embrassant tendrement, prêt à remettre ça mais beaucoup plus tendrement cette fois. On se sépare deux heures plus tard, nous sommes étendus sur le tapis du salon, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on arrive pas à atteindre la chambre à coucher. Oliver m'a encore fait vivre des choses incroyables et je ne suis plus en colère après lui, mais on doit parler.

 _\- Je dois le faire..._

Il se tend contre moi mais dépose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Je le sais..._

Je me redresse et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Je ferais tout ce que tu me diras, promis._

Il me sourit et me serre contre lui avant de se relever tout en prenant dans ses bras afin de me conduire à notre chambre.

 **Fin Flash Back**

On a coincé ce type après qu'il m'ait enlevé, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, Oliver était sur mes pas, du coup j'ai été sauvé en quelques minutes, mais Oliver a failli le tuer, il ne supporte pas qu'on me touche et j'aime ce côté protecteur.

Je tends la main vers la droite, là où dort Oliver, je me redresse en sentant qu'il n'est plus dans le lit, je fronce les sourcils, ça lui arrive de plus en plus fréquemment depuis quelques jours, jamais avant... Pas une fois en un an il ne s'est levé sans attendre que je me sois réveillée, et là depuis huit jours... Il n'est plus là, sauf hier matin où il m'a préparé mon petit déjeuner... Je pensais donc que ce qui le tourmentait était réglé... Mais là, encore, il n'est pas là...

Peut-être qu'il commence à se lasser... Qu'il ne veut pas me blesser mais qu'il ne m'aime plus ? Je secoue ma tête, Oliver m'aime, je le sais, j'en ai parlé à Théa et elle m'a dit que j'étais idiote de douter de lui... Il doit juste avoir des soucis et ne veut pas m'inquiéter. Mais je dois lui parler, afin de comprendre, afin de savoir la vérité, maintenant.

 _ **Oliver**_

J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir réveillé Félicity ce matin en partant, je n'aime pas trop partir comme un voleur mais je lui prépare une surprise et je veux qu'elle soit parfaite. Normalement ce soir ce sera bon, enfin. Ma sœur m'a parlé hier et m'a dit que Félicity pense que je me lasse d'elle, pire, que je la trompe ! J'ai été en colère quand elle m'a dit ça mais Théa m'a rassuré en me disant que cette idée lui était vite passée, j'ai soupiré de soulagement, quand ce sera réglé, je vais bien lui faire comprendre que ses doutes étaient totalement ridicules, jamais je ne la tromperais ! Pourquoi je risquerais de tout perdre avec la seule femme que j'ai jamais vraiment aimé ?

 _\- Alors Ollie prêt ?_

Je souris et regarde ma petite sœur tout en lui montrant la bague de fiançailles que je compte passer à son doigt ce soir.

 _\- Maman a fini par capituler ?_

Je souris de nouveau, ma mère a eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que j'ai choisi Félicity, elle ne comprenait pas que je la choisisse elle alors que je pouvais avoir toutes celles que je voulais, mais je l'aime plus que tout, elle possède mon cœur et personne d'autre ne l'aura jamais. Ma mère a fini par l'accepter, mais quand je lui ai demandé sa bague de fiançailles elle a refusé au début, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je passe tout les matins et toutes mes soirées avec elle afin de tenter de la convaincre, et ce matin elle a accepté.

 _\- Oui, enfin... Je vais pouvoir lui offrir ce soir... Mais j'ai peur tout à coup..._

 _\- De quoi ?_

Je soupire tout en regardant la bague.

 _\- Tu as peur qu'elle dise non ?_

 _\- Elle est toute ma vie Théa... Si elle dit non..._

 _\- Ai confiance en toi, et en elle, tu dis qu'elle est toute ta vie... Crois-moi, elle ressent la même chose que toi._

Je souris et range la bague dans ma poche. J'ai tout prévu pour ce soir, je compte lui faire ma demande après le dîner, mais je me demande encore si je vais trouver le courage de le faire. Je suis nerveux alors que je le veux plus que tout.

La journée passe lentement, trop lentement, au déjeuner, j'ai voulu manger avec Félicity mais elle était coincée dans les bouchons qu'il y a dans le tunnel à cause des travaux, plus de deux heures d'embouteillage, la pauvre, elle doit en avoir marre, je lui ai parlé toute à l'heure et elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, alors j'ai décidé de lui faire une petite surprise, je vais la rejoindre à pied dans le tunnel, elle ne sera pas seule au moins, mes mains sont dans mes poches et je joue doucement avec l'écrin qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Je souris bêtement, pensant à la soirée qui nous attend. J'ai demandé à ma mère si Raisa pouvait nous préparer une petite table dans le jardin du manoir, elle a accepté, je ne veux pas lui demander sa main au milieu d'étranger, je veux que tout soit parfait. Une fois près du tunnel, je ne me fige, je vois des voitures de police et des ambulances, les pompiers, mon cœur s'emballe et j'aperçois Lance, je fonce vers lui, il me voit arriver et semble surpris de me voir ici.

 _\- Que fais-tu là ?_

 _\- Félicity est là dedans, que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Une partie du tunnel s'est effondrée, il y a des victimes..._

Non ! Non et non ! Je prends mon portable et tente de joindre Félicity mais elle ne répond pas, ça sonne dans le vide, non ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas me laisser, ne peut pas m'abandonner ! J'essaye de nouveau et dieu merci elle répond cette fois.

 _\- Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ?_

 _ **\- Je vais bien, je suis toujours dans ma voiture, une partie du tunnel est tombée Oliver...**_

 _\- Je sais, je vais venir te chercher._

 _ **\- Non, c'est dangereux !**_

Je souris doucement, elle est tellement fidèle à elle même.

 _\- Mon amour, tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je vais te laisser tomber ?_

 _ **\- Non... Mais sois prudent... Je t'aime.**_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, à tout de suite._

Je raccroche et range mon portable, j'ai encore pas mal de batterie, je pourrais la contacter si besoin. Je fais quelques pas en direction du tunnel mais Lance me rattrape le bras, je me dégage et le regarde fixement.

 _\- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas y aller sérieusement ?_

 _\- Et j'espère que vous ne vous attendez sérieusement pas à ce que je laisse mon amour là dedans ?_

Il me fait un petit sourire et me laisse passer, je le remercierais plus tard, pour le moment, je dois rejoindre mon amour. Je vois des hommes qui déblayent l'entrée, certaines personnes sortent et je me faufile pour y entrer discrètement pendant que les secours les prennent en charge. Plus j'avance plus je vois avec horreur que des hommes et des femmes sont piégés dans leurs voitures, c'est l'heure de l'école, donc pour le moment je n'ai pas vu d'enfants, heureusement d'ailleurs. Je marche pendant quelques minutes quand je remarque la voiture de mon amour, je fonce sans attendre, elle me voit et me sourit avant de sortir, j'arrive près d'elle et la serre dans mes bras aussi fort que je le peux, j'ai eu peur, tellement peur.

 _\- Tu n'es pas blessée ?_

 _\- Non, ça va... Un peu secouée, mais je vais bien._

 _\- Ok... On va sortir d'ici très bientôt, ils font évacuer._

Je lui prends la main et on fait quelques pas quand le plafond s'écroule de nouveau, je la prends contre moi et on se colle contre le mur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je n'aime pas ça du tout. On se retrouve coincés entre deux mur et des gravas, mais il y a un petit espace par lequel on pourrait se glisser, mais je ne peux pas, ma jambe est coincée, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit cassée, mais je ne peux pas bouger pour le moment, par contre Félicity n'a rien, je dois la convaincre de sortir.

 _\- On va se glisser par là. Vas-y._

Elle se tourne vers moi et secoue la tête. Merde elle est têtue !

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Si tu crois que je vais sortir en te laissant ici..._

Oh merde, elle a vu... Je souris et pose ma main sur sa joue, elle s'assoit près de moi et colle sa tête contre mon épaule. Je ne vais rien ajouter, je sais qu'elle ne partira pas sans moi, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les secours. On reste ainsi pendant quelques minutes, en silence avant qu'elle ne se redresse un peu.

 _\- Oliver... Pourquoi tu es si distant depuis quelques jours ? Je me suis imaginée tout et n'importe quoi même si Théa m'a fait comprendre que j'avais tort... Je sais que tu m'aimes... Mais je ne veux pas te forcer à rester avec moi si..._

Je la fais taire d'un baiser, je ne peux pas la laisser continuer ces conneries, bon c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du trouver une excuse. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres et je laisse ma langue la combler pendant de longues secondes. Quand on se sépare, je pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Je t'aime, ça n'a pas cessé, et ça ne cessera jamais... Mais je préparais quelque chose, je voulais te surprendre et je t'ai fais douter mon amour._

Elle se redresse et me gratifie de ce magnifique sourire qui me fait craquer à chaque fois.

 _\- Et bien, désolée de gâcher ta surprise..._

Je lui souris, je voulais tant que tout soit parfait, mais là, elle m'a dit avec ses propres mots qu'elle a douté de moi, de mon amour. Je veux clarifier la situation une bonne fois pour toutes. Je touche l'écrin dans ma poche et le sort tout doucement, je ne veux pas qu'elle se doute.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas te faire douter mon amour... Mais j'étais nerveux... Je t'aime, plus que tout au monde Félicity et on a vécu pas mal de choses pour en arriver là... Surtout à cause de moi après la nuit qu'on a passé la première fois... Celle que l'on pensait unique... Mais j'ai compris qu'avec toi... Rien arrive qu'une fois... Sauf ceci..._

Ses yeux sont larmoyants, je pense qu'elle comprend ce que je veux lui dire, je lui prends la main et passe doucement la bague à son doigt.

 _\- Félicity Smoak... Je ne ferais cette demande rien qu'une fois dans ma vie... Et c'est à toi que je la fais... Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?_

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et cri un grand oui, elle a dit oui, je suis heureux, je la serre dans mes bras aussi fort que je le peux, elle accepte de devenir ma femme, je suis heureux... Maintenant il nous reste plus qu'à sortir d'ici.

 **Tadam ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle lol**

 **La bonne, j'ai plein de choses pour après cette fic, une autre fic ( vous aurez le résu**

 **mé à la fin de celle ci ), deux OS et un OS qui sera écrit quand cette fic sera finie.**

 **La mauvaise, il reste encore 4 chapitre à cette fic... Mais le 14 me bloque, j'essaye de l'écrire depuis des semaines mais en vain... Alors je suis désolée mais je pense le bidouille pour qu'il colle au dernier afin de ne pas perdre ce que j'ai écrit.**

 **Voilà, si vous voulez le chapitre suivant vendredi, je veux plein plein de reviews ! A vos claviers !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Et voilà la suite comme promis ! Sachez que je vous adore, quand je les reçois j'ai toujours un petit sourire !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous sommes blottit sur le canapé, en train de regarder une émission sur la criminalité, enfin on regarde sans regarder, on passe notre temps à nous embrasser, à nous caresser, je prends la main de mon amour et entrelace nos doigt, sa bague de fiançailles y trône toujours, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle a accepté de devenir ma femme, d'ici peu de temps elle sera madame Queen... J'ai hâte, vraiment hâte de l'entendre se présenter ainsi. Nous sommes fiancés depuis un peu moins de deux semaines, on a été sortis assez rapidement du tunnel, peu après ma demande, des pompiers ont demandé s'il y avait du monde, on a répondu que oui et on a été libéré en quelques minutes. Félicity ne m'a pas lâché quand j'ai été à l'hôpital, je ne voulais pas, je me sentais bien mais les médecins ont tenu à ce que j'aille montrer ma jambe. En fin de compte comme je le pensais, elle n'était pas cassée, même pas fêlée... J'avais une plaie ouverte mais rien de très sérieux, je porte toujours un bandage pour la protéger lors de la douche, mais sinon je vais très bien. Je n'ai même plus mal.

Quand Théa m'a rejoins à l'hôpital ce jour là, la première chose qu'elle a demandé c'est si Félicity avait accepté ma demande, chose idiote à faire... Vu que je n'étais pas censé lui offrir cette bague dans ce tunnel, donc mon amour ne devait pas l'avoir... Enfin bref, quand elle a vu la bague au doigt de sa meilleure amie elle lui a sauté au cou, elle est heureuse pour nous, d'ailleurs tout le monde l'est.

 _\- Au fait Oliver... Pour le mariage..._

Je la regarde en souriant, elle m'a déjà demandé de ne pas faire de grand mariage, ça ne lui ressemble pas, je suis d'accord, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas trop pour moi non plus. J'ai demandé à ma mère à ce qu'on se marie dans le jardin du manoir, elle a accepté, Félicity n'a pas trop d'idée, je pense qu'elle n'était pas le genre de petites filles à rêver de robes blanches.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- J'aimerais..._

Elle se tait et détourne le regard, je me penche et l'embrasse passionnément avant de la faire basculer me retrouvant totalement sur elle.

 _\- Dis-moi mon amour..._

 _\- C'est idiot... L'autre jour Théa m'a dit que vous aviez beaucoup de connaissances et d'amis et tout... Je ne pense pas que je serais..._

Je la fais taire d'un baiser tout en caressant doucement sa cuisse.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas... Ta famille, la mienne, nos amis, ceux de Central City... Et c'est tout... On a besoin de personne d'autres..._

Elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Merci..._

Je me penche pour l'embrasser quand on entend quelqu'un frapper, je jure doucement, Félicity aussi, elle a bien senti que j'étais prêt pour elle. Je me redresse et tente de calmer mes ardeurs tout en allant ouvrir. Je me retrouve face à Dig qui me sourit, je lui rends son sourire, j'espère que tout va bien, il ne vient jamais chez nous, je le fais rentrer, Félicity s'est levée et vient à notre rencontre.

 _\- Un problème John ?_

 _\- Oui... Enfin rien de sérieux, mais j'ai besoin d'un service. Enfin Lyla et moi..._

On se regarde mon amour et moi, John nous sourit, ce ne doit pas être très sérieux alors.

 _\- La cousine de Lyla se marie ce week-end... On ne le savait pas, mais nos invitations ce sont « perdues », on a rien reçu, ça nous ferait du bien de nous retrouver en famille, mais on a peur qu'avec Sara ce soit difficile..._

Sara... Leur petite fille, elle n'a que deux mois, en effet ce serait dur de s'amuser avec un si jeune bébé, j'ai eu du mal à me faire à son prénom au début...Sachant qu'ils l'avaient nommé ainsi en rapport avec notre amie décédée quelques semaines avant sa naissance. Mais maintenant je m'y suis fait, par contre je ne pense pas être prêt à avoir un enfant, en tout cas pas tout de suite, je les vois s'occuper de Sara et ce ne doit pas être de tout repos vraiment.

 _\- Et ?_

J'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'ils me demandent.

 _\- Est-ce que ça vous ennuierais de vous occuper de Sara ce week-end ?_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne veux ps refuser, mais je ne sais pas si on va s'en sortir, je regarde Félicity qui semble aussi hésitante que moi, John nous dit que tout ira bien, que tout se passera bien et qu'on va gérer, mais j'ai peur... Sara est tellement petite... Mon amour vient me prendre la main et pose un baiser sur ma joue.

 _\- Allez, on peut bien le faire, et puis ça va leur faire du bien._

Je souris et hoche la tête, j'entends John qui soupire de soulagement et qui appelle ensuite Lyla. Cette dernière entre en tenant Sara dans ses bras, elle lui pose un baiser sur la joue, Dig en fait autant et Lyla donne Sara à Félicity qui la prend comme il faut. En même temps, elle l'a tenu assez souvent. John ramène une petite valise, je suis surpris.

 _\- Vous saviez qu'on dirait oui ?_

 _\- On l'espérait._

Ils embrassent une dernière fois leur fille et lui disent qu'ils reviennent dans deux jours avant de partir, ils ont été rapide.

 _\- Je pense qu'ils ont peur qu'on ne change d'avis._

Félicity rit doucement et va s'asseoir dans le canapé avec Sara. Je la regarde qui la berce doucement et j'aime beaucoup la regarder ainsi, ce petit tableau me plaît beaucoup. Je regarde tout ce que John a ramené, il y a un lit, enfin je crois que s'en est un. Je le prends et tente de le monter, je pensais que ce serait facile mais c'est tout le contraire ! J'ai beau lire les instructions et faire ce qui est dit, le lit se plie toujours, on ne va pas pouvoir coucher Sara là dedans. Je lâche tout et inspire un bon coup, Félicity se lève tout en portant Sara.

 _\- Tu t'en sors ?_

 _\- Ce truc est pire qu'un casse tête, je te jure !_

 _\- Je vais essayer, prends-la._

Je me rapproche et prends Sara dans mes bras, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise alors je m'assois sur le canapé, je ne bouge pas, j'ai trop peur de lui faire mal, de trop la bousculer. Je la regarde, mine de rien elle est vraiment belle, j'attrape sa petite main et elle me la serre doucement, je l'observe, je suis bien là, détendu...

 _\- Voilà, c'est fait._

Je lève le regard et je vois mon amour qui a en effet réussi à déplier le lit.

 _\- Lyla t'a montré !_

Elle rit doucement et s'approche de moi.

 _\- Non mon amour, mais cherche pas, tu es un homme c'est tout._

Je souris et Félicity me rejoint sur le canapé, elle regarde tout ce qu'il y a dans le sac de Sara, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient oublié quoi que ce soit, il y a sans doute trop de chose pour seulement deux jours.

 _ **Félicity**_

Sara a mangé et bu il y a une heure et tout va bien, elle est relativement calme, tant mieux parce que c'est peut-être moi qui ai dit en premier qu'on acceptait mais je ne suis pas non plus très à l'aise avec un bébé. Pendant un moment je me suis dit que c'était un bon entraînement mais j'ai vite enlevé cette idée de ma tête, on a jamais parlé d'avoir un enfant, si ça se trouve Oliver n'en veut pas et je dois dire que je ne sais pas si j'en veux un... En tout pour le moment non, tout ce que je veux c'est profiter de l'homme que j'aime.

Oliver débarrasse la table pendant quand je regarde si Sara va bien, elle remue et se tord dans son petit lit, je me demande ce qu'elle a, je la prends dans mes bras et je comprends tout de suite, sa couche est pleine et ça empeste... Oliver voit que quelque chose la dérange et s'approche, je souris en voyant son regard et on monte tout les deux à l'étage. Il va chercher une serviette qu'il dépose sur notre lit, j'y allonge Sara et je la déshabille doucement, je retire son pantalon et son gilet, pour le body, j'attends un peu que Oliver me ramène la couche et ce qu'il faut pour la nettoyer, je ne veux pas qu'elle attrape froid non plus. Une fois qu'il est près de moi, je le lui retire, j'enlève sa couche et je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie... Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je regarde Oliver qui semble aussi perdu que moi.

Je prends donc le coton et je commence a nettoyer le plus gros, Sara se débat, elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ma façon de faire... Je continue quand même, il faut qu'elle soit propre, je dois facilement utiliser une bonne moitié du coton avant qu'elle n'ai plus rien du tout.

 _\- On lui donne son bain ?_

 _\- Oliver je t'aime, de tout mon cœur... Mais tu en as d'autres des idées comme celle là ?_

Il me sourit, mais je sais qu'il a raison, elle doit prendre son bain, il va faire couler l'eau et utilise le thermomètre de bain dans son sac pour vérifier que tout va bien... Mais je me rends compte que je ne connais pas la température idéale, je regarde vite fait sur ma tablette et en voyant que c'est trente sept degré je me dis que c'est idéale en ce moment. On va dans la salle de bain et on plonge délicatement la petite dans l'eau, j'essaye de la tenir mais merde ce n'est pas facile, tenir plus savonner, faire en sorte qu'elle n'ai pas de savon dans les yeux, tout lui laver correctement... C'est pas évident... Je ne suis pas sure de m'en sortir.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Il entre avec le pyjama de Sara mais il voit bien que je ne m'en sors pas.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tiens-la deux secondes s'il te plaît._

Il s'approche et tient Sara, j'ôte mes vêtements et je rentre dans le bain sous les yeux surpris de mon fiancé. Il me redonne Sara, je plie mes genoux de façon à ce que Sara repose dessus, je la savonne rapidement et la rince ensuite.

 _\- Tu sais que j'aimerais être à sa place ?_

Je souris et l'éclabousse doucement, il rit aussi et me prends Sara des genoux pour aller la sécher. Je me rince rapidement et sort afin d'aller le rejoindre. Je le vois qui est en train de regarder le sens de la couche, il la pose et met Sara dessus tout en essayant de l'attacher mais elle craque. Il soupire et en reprend une autre qui craque autant que la première, je me rapproche en souriant et l'aide à la mettre. J'ai déjà vu Lyla faire et je me souviens.

 _\- Tu es la meilleure._

Il me pose un baiser sur la joue et j'enfile le pyjama de Sara avant de la coucher. Elle s'endort assez rapidement ce qui me surprends vu que ce n'est ni son lit, ni sa chambre. Oliver et moi filons nous coucher.

 _ **Oliver**_

J'entends des pleurs, des cris, je me relève doucement en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Félicity, je pose un baiser sur sa joue et remets la couverture sur elle. Elle est magnifique, je resterais bien à la contempler mais Sara continue de pleurer, pourtant Dig et Lyla nous ont dit qu'elle faisait ses nuits... Mais elle n'est pas chez elle, ce ne doit pas être évident pour elle. Je vais dans la chambre d'amis et m'approche de son petit lit, elle est rouge de colère, je la prends dans mes bras et tente de la calmer mais rien y fait. Je sors de la chambre et vais dans le salon, je ne veux pas réveiller mon amour. Une fois en bas je tente de lui donner son biberon mais elle n'en veut pas. Je lui change sa couche mais elle continue de pleurer. Je la reprends donc dans mes bras et la berce doucement.

 _\- Tout va bien Sara... Tout va bien..._

Je la berce pendant un long moment, elle finit par se calmer, je n'ose pas la ramener dans son lit, je ne veux pas qu'elle ai de nouveau peur et qu'elle pleure encore. Je la pose contre le canapé et m'allonge à ses côtés, je tiens sa main et lui parle afin de la rassurer, au bout d'un petit quart d'heure elle finit par se rendormir, je ferme les yeux et m'endors à mon tour.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me réveille brutalement, j'ai froid, Oliver n'est pas là ! Je me lève rapidement sans prendre le temps de prendre mon gilet, je veux le retrouver, c'est étrange, il me manque dès qu'il n'est pas là. Je quitte notre chambre et vais voir comment va Sara, je m'approche de son lit mais elle n'y est pas. Je vais en bas et je vois Oliver allongé sur le canapé, je m'approche et je vois également Sara endormie près de lui, en sécurité. Oliver se redresse et me sourit.

 _\- Que fais-tu là ? J'avais froid..._

 _\- Elle a pleuré, je ne voulais pas qu'elle te réveille..._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Je suis surprise, je ne l'ai pas entendu, j'ai rien entendu du tout ! Je m'assois près d'Oliver et regarde Sara.

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée._

Je soupire, je me sens mal de ne pas m'être réveillée, Oliver s'approche de moi tout en restant à côté de Sara pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Je me dis que si je n'ai pas entendu Sara pleurer... Je serais une bien mauvaise mère si un jour on a un enfant à nous..._

Je me mords la lèvre, je ne voulais pas dire ça, on a jamais parlé d'avoir un enfant et s'il n'en veut pas ? Je baisse le regard vers Sara qui dort toujours paisiblement. Oliver pose une main sur ma joue, je lève les yeux vers lui, il me sourit.

 _\- Le jour où nous auront décidé tout les deux d'avoir un enfant, tu seras une maman formidable et je suis certain que tu te réveilleras la nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, mais pour le moment nous sommes bien tout les deux. je veux profiter de toi et toi seule pendant un moment avant que nous ayons des enfants._

Je souris, je suis rassurée qu'il me dise tout ça.

 _-Tu voudras des enfants alors ? Je suis contente que tu me dises ça... Même si je ne me sens pas prête pour le moment..._

Il me sourit et se penche tout en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.

 _\- J'en veux oui... On en reparlera un jour, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne me sens pas prêt non plus... Sara est très mignonne mais je ne me vois pas dans le rôle de parent pour le moment._

On finit par ramener Sara dans son lit et nous retournons nous allonger un petit peu, je veux juste me réchauffer dans les bras de mon homme avant de commencer la journée. Un peu plus tard Lyla nous appelle pour nous demander comment ça se passe, on la rassure du mieux que l'on peut, et je pense que l'on a réussi. Oliver prend une photo de Sara avec son téléphone et l'envoie aux parents de la petite, John nous remercie, je pense qu'ils ont hâte de rentrer et même si j'adore Sara, j'ai moi aussi hâte qu'ils rentrent... C'est pas de tout repose un bébé.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'avais cette idée en tête depuis un moment mais je n'avais pas matière à faire une fic, et j'ai enfin trouvé une fic où intégrer cette idée ^^ Je suis contente lol**

 **J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, j'ai enfin réussi à boucler le chapitre qui me posait soucis, il n'est pas comme je l'aurais voulu en premier lieu mais il est quand même pas trop mal, ce chapitre en question sortira mercredi. Seconde bonne nouvelles, il y aura deux OS de plus, les sortirais au rythme de 1 par semaine, comme j'avais fait l'an dernier. J'avais fait un recueil ( en attendant la saison 4 ), je vais donc faire la même chose pour ceux là.**

 **Allez si vous voulez la suite, moi je veux des reviews, si vous êtes sage, lundi vous aurez la suite =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me revoilà comme promis avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de vos reviews !**

 _ **Théa**_

Je rentre dans le bureau de Félicity, Oliver n'est pas là, il est en réunion alors j'en profite pour venir la voir un moment, ça fait un petit bout de temps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues juste toutes les deux, ça me manque, bon je sais qu'elle travaille beaucoup et qu'en plus elle aide mon frère dans ses activités nocturnes, mais ma meilleure amie me manque... Surtout depuis qu'elle et mon frère se sont mariés, ils passent encore plus de temps ensemble, ce qui me semble ridiculement impossible. Ils étaient déjà tellement collés l'un à l'autre, mais depuis cinq mois c'est encore pire. Quand je repense au mariage, je me dis que c'était vraiment une journée magnifique, je n'ai jamais vu mon frère et ma meilleure amie aussi heureux, je suis tellement contente pour eux. Ils ont mis le temps mais au moins ils sont heureux maintenant.

Je la regarde, elle se tient au bureau, elle est toute pâle et je vois de grosses gouttes de sueur sur son front, elle n'a pas l'air bien du tout. Je m'approche rapidement, elle me regarde et me lance un petit sourire.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, je vais bien, c'est juste que j'ai très chaud._

 _\- Chaud ? La clim est à fond, il ne fait pas chaud du tout. Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, tu dois couver quelque chose._

Elle me sourit et se redresse avant de s'approcher de moi.

 _\- Mais non, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas._

Je la vois prendre son sac et fouiller à l'intérieur, elle en sort une bouteille d'eau et en bois deux gorgée.

 _\- Tu voulais quoi au fait ?_

 _\- Oh !_ _J'aimerai organiser un truc sympas pour l'anniversaire de Roy mais je ne sais pas quoi, je pensais que tu aurais pu me filer un coup de main._

 _\- Pas de problème, je t'aiderai sans soucis._

Je remercie ma belle sœur et me tourne vers la porte que je m'apprête à ouvrir quand j'entends un bruit sourd et lourd, je me retourne de nouveau et je vois Félicity sur le sol, se tenant le front. Je cours vers elle. Elle se redresse et essaye de se relever mais je vois bien qu'elle a du mal, je cours vers elle sans attendre et la soutient.

 _\- Je vais bien, ça va passer._

 _\- Oh que non ce n'est pas rien ! Je t'emmène voir un médecin !_

Je vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas, mais j'ai un atout dans ma manche.

 _\- Et je te préviens, que si tu refuses je préviens ton mari !_

Elle ne dit rien, je sais bien qu'elle ne veut pas inquiéter mon frère, je lui tiens le bras et je la conduit dans le premier cabinet médical que je vois, je veux vite savoir si elle va bien.

Ça fait près d'une heure qu'on est dans la salle d'examen, le médecin nous a pris rapidement car Félicity a refait un malaise juste devant l'accueil, il passait par là, l'a installé dans un fauteuil roulant malgré ses protestations et nous a conduit dans une salle d'examen. Il lui a posé pas mal de questions, elle y a répondu sincèrement. Et puis il lui a demandé si elle avait des chances d'être enceinte, j'ai souris, me disant que c'était peut-être ce qui la rendait malade, mais elle a aussitôt dit que non, il n'y avait aucune chance que ça arrive, qu'elle faisait très attention. Le médecin lui a fait une prise de sang et depuis nous attendons ici, je vois bien que ma meilleure amie est très nerveuse, elle joue avec ses mains et fait les cent pas.

 _\- Félicity, calme-toi..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas Théa !_

Elle semble en colère, furieuse même, mais je vois bien qu'elle a peur, son regard en dit très long. Je m'approche d'elle et lui prends les mains. Son regard est baissé, elle ne dit rien.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Elle soupire et lève les yeux vers moi.

 _\- Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis... Que je pourrais être enceinte... Je n'y connais pas grand chose en grossesse mais j'ai les même symptômes que Lyla, je suis fatiguée, je fais des malaises, j'ai des nausées..._

 _\- Et ? En quoi ce serait une mauvaise chose ?_

 _\- Ton frère et moi nous en avons discuté... Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça... Et nous sommes d'accord tout les deux sur le fait qu'on doit attendre avant de fonder une famille._

Elle s'installe sur la table et soupire de nouveau.

 _\- Si jamais je suis enceinte, ne lui dis rien Théa, jamais il ne devra le savoir._

 _\- Et comment comptes-tu lui cacher ça ?_

Elle me regarde fixement et je comprends, merde non elle ne pourra pas faire ça ! Je lui en voudrais et je sais que elle aussi s'en voudra.

 _\- Félicity non..._

 _\- C'est Oliver qui compte le plus pour moi..._

 _\- Mais c'est..._

 _\- Je t'en prie Théa, promets-moi que tu ne lui diras rien, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache un jour parce que je sais qu'il s'en voudra, il pensera que c'est uniquement à cause de lui alors que je suis autant responsable. Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne le peux pas._

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais alors vraiment pas, ma meilleure amie me demande de mentir à mon frère, de lui cacher qu'elle va avorter de leur enfant. Enfin si elle est vraiment enceinte et il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que ce ne soit pas le cas... Je ne veux pas... Je serai heureuse de devenir tante... Mais si eux ne le veulent pas... Je n'ai rien à dire.

Le médecin entre dans la pièce, il tient un dossier et l'ouvre en se postant devant Félicity.

 _\- Comme je le pensais, vous êtes bien enceinte, de six semaines environ._

Félicity lève les yeux au ciel et soupire, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes mais elle les retient, le médecin referme le dossier et la regarde.

 _\- Ce n'est pas une grossesse désirée si je comprends bien ?_

 _\- Non... Pas du tout._

 _\- Vous devriez en parler avec votre mari._

Il lui fait un petit signe vers son alliance mais Félicity secoue la tête.

 _\- Non... Mon mari ne doit pas savoir... Vous pouvez le faire partir ?_

 _\- Vous voulez avorter ?_

 _\- C'est... La meilleure solution._

Le médecin soupire, je pense qu'il ne comprend pas trop la situation et je dois dire que je suis comme lui.

 _\- J'aurais souhaité que vous lui en parliez, mais je ne peux pas vous forcer. Je vais programmer l'intervention pour la semaine prochaine, ça vous va ?_

 _\- Oui, merci._

 _\- Je vous ferai une échographie afin de m'assurer que tout va bien, qu'il n'y a pas de précaution supplémentaire à prendre. Vous pouvez revenir demain ?_

 _\- D'accord._

Félicity se lève et quitte le cabinet, je tente de la suivre mais elle est rapide, je dois lui courir après, elle s'engouffre dans la voiture, je la rejoins et je m'attache alors qu'elle pose les mains sur le volant et éclate en sanglot, je ne dis rien, je ne sais pas quoi dire de toute façon, je pose ma main sur sa jambe et tente de l'apaiser, mais je sais que c'est inutile, parce que je sais, qu'au fond d'elle ma meilleure amie aime son bébé et pourtant, afin de ne pas perdre mon frère, son mari... Elle est prête à le tuer.

Le lendemain je l'a raccompagne chez le médecin, elle n'avait pas le courage d'y aller seule, elle se trouve allongée, sur la table, elle a les yeux fermés, le médecin bouge la sonde sur son ventre et je vois quelque chose à l'écran, je pleure légèrement... C'est mon neveu ou ma nièce qui se trouve juste là... Et je ne pourrai jamais rien voir de plus de lui ou d'elle. Le médecin actionne un bouton et on entend un bruit, Félicity tourne la tête et regarde l'écran.

 _\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas que c'était si fort... Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien un avortement ne peut être programmer sans être sur que tout va bien. Il peut y avoir des risques, ça arrive extrêmement rarement, mais ça peut arriver._

 _\- C'est son cœur ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Est-ce... Qu'il va bien ?_

 _\- Oui tout va très bien._

Félicity éclate en sanglot, elle aime ce bébé, j'en étais sure... Je n'essaye pas de la faire changer d'avis car je sais que ce serait inutile, elle demande une photo au médecin, elle veut garder un souvenir du bébé... Il lui en fait une et je lui en demande une pour moi. Félicity hoche la tête et j'obtiens donc une photo de mon neveu ou ma nièce, la seule que j'aurais jamais.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis inquiet, vraiment très inquiet, depuis quelques jours je ne reconnais plus ma femme, elle m'évite, refuse que je la touche en se plaignant d'être fatiguée, elle me manque... Je ne sais pas si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, mais j'aimerai qu'elle m'en parle, qu'elle me donne la possibilité de m'excuser, de la supplier de me pardonner si j'ai vraiment fait quelque chose qui l'a blessé... J'ai peur de la perdre, je ne le veux pas... Elle est tout pour moi et son éloignement me fait du mal. Hier soir j'ai essayé de lui parler, je lui ai dit que si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle pouvait m'en parler, elle m'a sourit et m'a dit que tout allait bien mais qu'elle était juste fatiguée...

Fatiguée... Je commence à en avoir sacrément ras le bol de ce mot ! Être fatiguée n'est pas une excuse pour me repousser et m'éviter, et encore moins pour ne pas répondre à mes foutus appels ! Ça fait près de dix minutes que je ne cesse de l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas et je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Je lui laisse un énième message et décide d'appeler ma petite sœur, je sais qu'elle me répondra, Théa sait toujours tout sur Félicity, je compose le numéro et attend deux sonneries, avant d'entendre sa voix, au moins, ma sœur répond elle.

 _\- Théa ? Tu sais où est Félicity ? Je n'arrive pas à la joindre !_

 _ **\- Oliver...**_

 _\- Théa répond-moi tout de suite ! C'est ma femme et ça fait des jours que je ne la reconnais plus !_

Je l'entends soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

 _ **\- Ok, je t'envoie une photo... Et fais ce qu'il faut, parce que j'ai fais de mon mieux pour la convaincre, mais elle est sacrément têtue.**_

Elle raccroche, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je suis inquiet, je me mets à penser qu'elle va me quitter, elle ne peut pas, je ne peux pas la perdre, c'est impossible, si elle voulait divorcer ? Non non et non, je sais qu'elle m'aime, je n'en doute pas... Alors pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? Je suis dans mes pensées quand j'entends la sonnerie de mon téléphone, j'essaye de prendre mon courage a deux mains, je dois voir la photo, je dois savoir ce que mon amour me cache... Je regarde l'écran et je fais des yeux ronds, je ne comprends pas qu'elle ai pu me cacher ça. Je caresse doucement la photo de mon pouce, une échographie, notre bébé... Je reçois un message juste derrière, c'est ma sœur.

 _ **« Elle va faire une grosse connerie... Empêche-la s'il te plaît... »**_

Elle m'en envoie un autre avec une adresse... Je la connais, c'est une clinique... Elle ne peut pas faire ça, pas sans me l'avoir dit ! Je range mon portable dans ma poche et quitte l'appartement, j'espère de tout cœur ne pas arriver trop tard.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je touche doucement mon ventre, je m'en veux beaucoup de faire ça sans en parler à Oliver mais je n'ai pas le choix, il m'a bien dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment et je ne veux pas lui mettre le couteau sous la gorge... Ce bébé n'est pas le bienvenue tout de suite.

 _\- Je suis désolée bébé... Mais tu arrives beaucoup trop tôt._

Une infirmière rentre, elle me demande si ça va, je lui dis que oui, mais j'en ai un peu marre qu'elles ne cessent de venir m'ennuyer, non je ne vais pas bien, je vais tuer l'enfant que j'ai conçu avec l'homme que j'aime plus que tout, cet enfant qu'on aurait pu éviter même si je dois avouer que je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour arriver à être conçu vu que je prends la pilule.

Je me lève et fait quelques pas, je suis anxieuse, ils vont bientôt venir me chercher pour avorter, j'espère que ça va bien se passer quand même, j'ai lu pas mal de choses sur internet et je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de complications, plus tard, quand on le décidera... Je veux qu'on ai un enfant Oliver et moi. Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, je me tourne et cette dernière s'ouvre, sur Oliver... Je ne comprends pas, comment peut-il être là ? Oh Théa... Elle a du lui dire...

 _\- Oliver, que fais-tu là ?_

Et voilà, je parle encore trop vite... Je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure...

 _\- Ce que je fais là ? C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça non ? Qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là ? Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?_

Je ferme les yeux, je n'aime pas quand il est en colère, je pose mes mains sur mon ventre avant de les retirer, j'essaye de ne pas le montrer, mais j'aime déjà ce petit bout qui grandit en moi... Oliver soupire et s'approche de moi, il me prend les mains et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi allais-tu faire ça ?_

 _\- Tu m'as dit... Que ce n'était pas le moment... Que..._

 _\- Je t'ai dis ça il y a six mois ! Tu n'as pas pensé que le fait de me dire qu'on allait avoir un enfant puisse me faire changer d'avis ?_

Je ferme les yeux et les larmes coulent toutes seules. Je n'ose même pas lui répondre, je reste comme ça pendant quelques secondes avant de sentir ses mains se poser sur mes joues.

 _\- Regarde-moi mon amour..._

J'ouvre les yeux, je me sens tellement mal, Oliver ne semble plus trop en colère contre moi... En tout cas je l'espère.

 _\- Rentrons à la maison... Tout les trois._

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et colle ma tête sur son torse, mon mari passe ses bras dans mon dos et me le caresse doucement. On reste ainsi un moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une infirmière que j'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois.

 _\- Vous êtes prête ?_

Je me tends, Oliver le sent car il resserre son étreinte sur moi.

 _\- Je ramène ma femme et notre bébé chez nous._

 _\- Vous êtes surs de vous ?_

Je hoche la tête tout en restant contre Oliver, il veut notre bébé et moi aussi, je veux vite sortir d'ici. Rentrer chez moi et essayer d'oublier ce que j'ai tenté de faire. Oliver se détache de moi et me prend la main avant de me guider vers la sortie.

Nous sommes à la maison, sur le chemin du retour nous n'avons pas parlé, je pense qu'il m'en veut, beaucoup même, je suis rentrée et je me suis installée sur le canapé, remontant mes jambes contre ma poitrine et les entourant, je m'en veux et je comprends que Oliver m'en veuille lui aussi, je laisse mes larmes couler, je ne peux rien faire d'autre, surtout si Oliver ne me pardonne pas... J'entends ses pas mais je ne relève pas la tête, je ne veux pas croiser son regard et qu'il me dise que c'est fini...

 _\- Mon amour, regarde-moi._

Je secoue la tête mais il se met juste devant, me prend les mains et les décroise, il les serre doucement, je relève enfin la tête et je croise son regard, il est tendre, Oliver me sourit.

 _\- Pardonne-moi... Félicity, je suis désolé..._

Quoi ? Mais de quoi ? Pourquoi il s'excuse ? C'est moi qui lui ai caché la vérité, c'est moi qui ai failli tuer notre bébé sans lui parler de son existence. Pourquoi c'est lui qui s'excuse ?

 _\- Oliver c'est moi qui..._

 _\- Non... C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dis... Du fait que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de t'avouer que je voulais vraiment des enfants avec toi... C'est vrai, que je pensais qu'il viendrait plus tard mais jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu irais jusque là par peur..._

 _\- Je croyais que j'allais te perdre..._

Les larmes coulent de nouveau, Oliver s'installe sur le canapé et me prend dans ses bras, il caresse doucement mes cheveux et je me laisse aller contre lui.

 _\- Je le sais, mais ça n'arrivera jamais... On va avoir un enfant... Et j'en suis très heureux._

 _\- Moi aussi._

On reste ainsi un moment, on parle beaucoup de comment je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte, de Théa qui m'a forcée à aller voir un médecin, de ma peur sur le coup, de ma décision d'avorter... Je lui raconte tout. Oliver pose doucement une main sur mon ventre et le caresse en faisant des petits cercles dessus.

 _\- Maintenant on oublie tout... On se concentre juste sur notre bébé, d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Je m'allonge et pose ma tête sur ses jambes, je suis épuisée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces jours ci, j'étais tellement inquiète, mais savoir que Oliver veut notre bébé autant que moi, ça me rassure, beaucoup même, je pense que je vais bien dormir. Je sens mon corps se soulever, j'ouvre les yeux doucement et je me retrouve dans les bras de mon mari.

 _\- Dors, tu en as besoin._

 _\- Je t'aime..._

 _\- Moi aussi... Plus que tout._

Oliver m'allonge dans notre lit et se couche près de moi, je n'attends pas une seconde avant de me blottir contre lui, je m'en veux beaucoup de m'être éloigné de lui depuis quelques jours mais lui n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, en tout cas une chose est sure... Plus jamais je ne lui cacherais quoi que ce soit... Plus jamais je ne l'éloignerais d'une quelconque partie de ma vie.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, bien qu'avec un peu de mal lol**

 **La suite mercredi si vous êtes sage et que j'ai pleins pleins de reviews ( aimerais aller à 200 pour cette fic, mais je rêve pitetre XD )**

 **A vos claviers !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'ai du mal à y croire quand même XD c'est passé super vite lol**

 **Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews !**

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, je tends le bras mais Félicity n'est plus dans le lit, je regarde le réveil et il n'est que six heure du matin. Je me lève et enfile un caleçon avant d'aller la trouver, c'est rare que je me réveille après elle et encore plus qu'elle se réveille aussi tôt. Depuis qu'elle attend notre bébé elle dort plus tard. Je souris en passant devant la future chambre de notre enfant, il n'y a pas grand chose pour le moment, quelques sacs avec des vêtements neutres et des jouets offerts par Théa et John. On a pas encore fait de peinture, on ne sait pas encore si nous attendons un garçon ou une fille. Je referme la porte de la chambre et descend dans le salon. Mon amour est assise sur le canapé et se caresse doucement le ventre, je m'approche d'elle et m'assois à ses côtés.

 _\- Bébé bouge beaucoup ?_

 _\- Oui... Il m'a réveillé en me donnant des coups..._

Je pose une main sur son ventre et en effet notre bébé bouge beaucoup. Je souris et me penche doucement afin de poser un baiser sur son ventre bombé.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas laisser un peu de répit à maman ? Elle a besoin de dormir..._

En réponse, notre bébé donne plusieurs coups très fort.

 _\- Je suis sure que c'est un garçon... Il faut être un mini toi pour avoir autant la bougeotte !_

Je rigole doucement, je me fiche de ce qu'on va avoir, un garçon ou une fille... Je serais heureux.

 _\- Mais au moins... Cette fois on aura plus qu'un week-end pour être vraiment géniaux._

Elle éclate de rire, je suis sur qu'elle repense comme moi au week-end qu'on a passé avec Sara peu avant notre mariage. Elle se redresse un peu tout en gardant une main sur son ventre, j'en fais de même et je le caresse en même temps.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je pose un baiser sur son ventre de nouveau, c'est fou ce que je l'aime notre bébé, certes il arrive plus tôt que ce que j'imaginais... Mais je ne voudrais pas changer le cours des choses.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je sais que c'est tôt pour parler prénom, vu qu'on ne sait même pas si ce sera une fille ou un garçon... Mais j'ai une petite demande..._

Je me relève après un dernier baiser sur son petit ventre. Je me doute bien qu'elle a déjà pensé à un prénom.

 _\- Vas-y._

 _\- L'autre jour j'ai accompagné Lyla pour aller chercher Sara à la crèche... Et j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de voir qu'il y avait plusieurs enfants au même prénom... Je veux juste qu'on essaye de faire preuve d'originalité... Qu'il n'y ai pas dix enfants qui s'appellent comme le notre..._

Je souris et me rapproche d'elle afin de l'embrasser tendrement, elle répond à mon baiser sans attendre et vient se blottir contre moi.

 _\- Je suis d'accord... Un prénom spécial pour un bébé plus que spécial..._

Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre moi, notre bébé s'est calmé, elle a besoin de dormir, je la rallonge sur le canapé et la couvre délicatement, il reste encore deux heures avant de se lever, on a rendez-vous pour une échographie et on va enfin connaître le sexe de notre bébé.

 _ **Félicity**_

Une semaine déjà qu'on a appris qu'on allait avoir une petite fille, je suis heureuse et je vois bien que Oliver l'est lui aussi, à la minute où on est sortis du cabinet du médecin on est allés faire les boutiques et Oliver a acheté plus que ce dont notre fille aura besoin. La chambre est commencée aussi, je crois qu'il est encore plus fou que moi de notre fille même si c'est difficile à imaginer.

En ce moment j'ai un soucis, enfin... Un soucis, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être excitée non stop, je ne peux rien y faire... Hier soir avec Oliver on a partagé un moment intense dans notre salle de bain, ses mains qui me touchaient partout, son corps collé au mien, son sexe allant et venant en moi presque brutalement... Et pourtant... J'en voulais encore et j'en veux encore, je suis totalement en feu à chaque secondes... Mais je sais que Oliver est épuisé, il a pas mal de boulot à l'entreprise et un trafic de drogue nous prend tout notre temps la nuit, je ne veux pas qu'il se fatigue. Moi il me laisse dormir dès que je commence à bailler... Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que je n'ai quasiment pas dormi cette nuit, tentant d'assouvir mes propres désir, mon propre appétit moi même. Je n'aime pas ça du tout, mais c'est plus fort que moi... J'ai lu que c'était fréquent chez les femmes enceinte... De se sentir beaucoup plus excitée mais que c'était une passe que ça ne durerait pas... Mais je veux que ça s'arrête maintenant !

Ce matin je suis partie sans voir Oliver, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état, je suis allée au QG, j'ai pris une douche glacée et je me suis rendue au travail... Je l'évite depuis, dès que je sais qu'on va se voir, je fais en sorte d'être ailleurs, mais ça devient dur... Très dur.

Je suis de nouveau au QG, Oliver avait une réunion et j'ai prétexté ne pas me sentir bien, il a été inquiet mais je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que j'avais juste besoin de me reposer. Je suis là depuis heure et j'en suis à ma seconde douche froide... Je veux vraiment que ça se calme, ça devient fatiguant.

 _\- Dis ma puce... Tu peux essayer de calmer les hormones de maman ? Je ne vais pas tenir à ce rythme là..._

Elle remue doucement, je souris et caresse doucement mon ventre, c'est fou ce que je l'aime ma petite fille. J'entends une porte claquer, je lève les yeux et je vois Oliver, un sourire sur les lèvres.

 _\- Alors comme ça tu me mens ?_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Oliver s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes hanches.

 _\- Je pensais que tu aurais craqué plus tôt... Que tu me l'aurais dis avant..._

 _\- Dis quoi ?_

Il s'approche encore plus et enfoui son visage dans mon cou.

 _\- Je t'ai vu cette nuit... Dans la chambre d'amis... Je pensais que tu n'avais pas été entièrement satisfaite... Sous la douche... Mais j'ai fais des recherches... Et tu es juste hyper excitée en ce moment..._

Ses mains glissent sous mon haut et caresse ma peau nue, mon corps s'embrase littéralement comme si ça faisait des jours qu'il ne m'avait pas touché.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis... Au lieu de te donner du plaisir toute seule ?_

 _\- Tu as tellement à faire ces derniers jours que..._

Ses mains dévient sur ma poitrine avant de tomber doucement sur mon petit ventre.

 _\- C'est toi ma priorité... Peu importe ce qu'il se passe..._

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Maintenant laisse-moi faire mon amour..._

Je souris alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras et me conduis à notre chambre, Oliver m'allonge sur le lit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes alors qu'il caresse doucement mon ventre, nous nous embrassons un long moment avant que ses lèvres ne descendent le long de mon cou, je tremble d'avance de ce qu'il va me faire j'ai vraiment hâte de le sentir en moi.

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit restée dans cet état pendant des jours, sans me le dire, elle sait pourtant que je suis là pour elle, que je serais toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Je la dépose délicatement sur le lit tout en caressant doucement son ventre, notre fille est calme aujourd'hui, je souris en me disant que ça ne va pas durer.

Félicity est au dessus de moi, se déhanchant toujours de plus en plus vite, mes mains reposent sur sa taille et accompagnent ses mouvements alors qu'elle bouge toujours sur moi. Ses cris et gémissement emplissent notre chambre alors qu'elle jouit encore une fois, je ne me retiens et pas et la rejoins dans le plaisir à mon tour. Mon amour s'écroule sur moi et me libère tout en venant s'allonger près de moi. On est dans ce lit depuis des heures, faisant l'amour et encore afin d'assouvir le désir de mon amour. Ses yeux sont fermés, elle a l'air épuisé, en même temps je le suis aussi. J'espère qu'elle se sent mieux. Je me tourne un peu et pose ma main sur sa joue afin de réclamer un baiser qu'elle m'accorde sans attendre. Je souris et caresse sa langue de la mienne avant de la serrer contre moi.

 _\- Tu te sens mieux ?_

 _\- Incroyablement mieux... Merci..._

 _\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi mon amour... Si ça te reprend, viens me voir... Ok ?_

 _\- Et si ça me prend en pleine journée ?_

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement avant de faire glisser ma main le long de son corps.

 _\- Et bien si ça te prend en pleine journée... Viens me trouver... Je t'en pris, je suis là pour toi... Même pour ça..._

Elle me sourit et vient poser sa tête contre ma poitrine, sa main reposant sur son joli ventre rond, j'y mets la mienne à mon tour et notre fille gigote beaucoup.

 _\- Alors ma puce, tu es en forme ?_

Elle donne d'autres petits coups comme pour nous signaler sa présence.

 _\- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié..._

 _\- Désolé ma princesse... Mais maman était un peu excitée aujourd'hui..._

 _\- Oliver !_

Elle rit, moi aussi, je la serre contre moi et caresse doucement son corps tout en posant des baisers sur ses lèvres.

Les jours sont passés et les hormones de Félicity se sont calmées, fort heureusement d'ailleurs, j'aime ma femme plus que tout, mais je n'en pouvais plus, ça nous est arrivés de faire l'amour cinq voir six fois par jour... C'était épuisant, elle s'en rendait compte et parfois elle ne disait rien... Mais je la connais, je savais qu'elle avait besoin de moi, mais là ça va mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Je la regarde, elle est sur le canapé, une main sur son ventre, l'autre sur le clavier de son ordinateur, un plaid couvrant ses genoux ou repose le PC en question, je m'approche d'elle, pose une main sur son épaule et regarde ce qu'elle fait. Je m'accroupis près d'elle et regarde l'écran.

 _\- Tu en penses quoi ?_

Je souris, elle regarde une chambre d'enfant, j'aime bien, les meubles sont blancs, en bois, ça m'a l'air très solide. Les commentaires sur les articles sont positifs.

 _\- J'aime bien, c'est joli._

 _\- Tu trouves aussi ? Il y a un lit, une armoire et une table à langer._

 _\- Oui, j'aime bien. Prends-les._

 _\- Ok._

Elle fait quelques manipulations avant de se tourner vers moi et de me dire que la chambre de notre fille arrivera d'ici quelques jours.

 _\- Dis-moi... Du Shopping aujourd'hui, ça te dit ?_

 _\- Tu ne travailles pas ?_

 _\- Il n'y a rien d'urgent, Walter peut gérer. Et puis j'aime passer du temps avec toi... Et elle bien sur._

Je pose une main sur son ventre, Félicity ferme l'ordinateur et se tourne vers moi. Je pense qu'elle est d'accord, je l'aide à se relever, on prend nos vestes et nous sortons main dans la main. J'ai envie d'acheter tout pleins de petites robes pour ma fille, des chaussures, des manteau, des jouets... Je pense que vais être un père comme tant d'autres... Complètement fou de sa fille et encore plus de sa femme. Je me penche vers mon amour et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en la serrant contre moi. Je l'aime tellement et je sais que elle aussi. On monte dans la voiture, on s'attache et je démarre quand Félicity pose sa main sur ma cuisse.

 _\- Dis, on peut se manger un burger avant ? J'ai envie d'un burger..._

 _\- Il est dix heures du matin !_

Elle se tourne vers moi et me fait sa petite mine boudeuse, je souris et sors du parking en prenant la direction du Big Belly, ses fringales et ses envies vont me rendre cinglé, mais chaque fois qu'elle me sort une de ses petites envies... Je l'en aime d'avantage.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce chapitre est de loin celui que j'ai le moins aimé, c'est celui qui m'a posé le plus de soucis, j'espère que vous l'aimez bien quand même ^^**

 **A vendredi pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic !**

 **A vos claviers surtout ! Je suis à 21 reviews des 200 ! J'aimerais trop atteindre ce nombre lool**


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic, merci infiniment de votre fidélité, de vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je fouille dans les rayons, ça fait près d'une heure qu'on fait les boutiques Félicity et moi, on fait les derniers achats pour notre fille, on a déjà acheté des tenues toutes plus mignonnes les unes que les autres. Notre petite princesse devrait naître d'ici un mois environ, on a déjà pas mal de choses mais on ne veut pas qu'elle manque de quoi que ce soit. Notre caddy est plein et on a déjà rapporté des sacs à la voiture. Là on cherche une couverture, on a pas trouvé celle qu'on voulait. Je tourne dans le rayon suivant et je souris en voyant tout un tas de couverture.

 _\- Mon amour ?_

Je la vois qui arrive à se frayer un chemin, le magasin est bondé et je dois dire qu'on a vraiment mal choisit notre journée.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Regarde tout ça._

Elle sourit en voyant toutes les couvertures, elles sont superbes, on en regarde plusieurs mais je vois bien que Félicity craque pour une rose avec un lapin violet dessus, elle n'arrête pas de la toucher.

 _\- Tu veux celle là ?_

Elle hoche la tête et sourit, je la prends et la pose dans le caddy puis on regarde les peluches et jouets divers qui se trouvent dans ce rayon. Je prends une peluche qui ressemble au lapin de la couverture et aussi trois hochets. Je sais, c'est peut-être beaucoup mais je suis totalement fou de ma fille et je ne veux pas qu'elle manque de quoi que ce soit. Je me rappelle que le jour où on a été acheter la poussette, on a passé près de deux heures dans le magasin, je posais tout un tas de question, je voulais être sur que la poussette était sécurisée, que ma fille ne risquait rien dedans. Du coup on a dépensé près de deux mille dollars juste pour cette poussette qui est d'ailleurs noire avec des liserais violet et rose. Pour le siège auto, on a fait la même, on a pris le même que John et Lyla, ils nous ont dit que c'était le meilleur du marché et qu'il était très résistant tout en étant confortable. On a pas hésité du coup. Je regarde le Caddy et je vois qu'il est bien plein, je souris et pose un baiser sur la joue de mon amour.

 _\- Je vais payer ça et je le dépose à la voiture. Tu regardes pour les vêtements de bains ?_

 _\- Ok, à tout de suite._

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres et me baisse afin de poser un baiser sur son ventre.

 _\- Papa revient vite mon ange._

Félicity sourit et va dans le rayon salle de bain, on a déjà la table à langer mais il nous manque les sorties de bain et le tapis de change, je suis sur que Félicity va choisir ce qu'il faut. Je passe à la caisse, il y a trois personnes devant moi, je soupire, j'espère que ce ne sera pas long, le magasin est bondé et je n'aime pas savoir ma femme seule ici.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre, ma fille bouge beaucoup ces jours ci, le médecin dit que c'est parce qu'elle se développe et qu'elle grandit. Oliver et moi avons finit sa chambre, Théa nous a bien aidé, elle a dit qu'elle voulait participer à l'arrivée de sa nièce, je sais qu'elle est heureuse et elle le sera encore plus quand on lui demandera d'être la marraine à sa naissance. On s'est mis d'accord avec Oliver, Théa en tant que marraine et John pour parrain. Elle sera bien entourée. On a aussi fini par lui trouver un prénom, ça n'a pas été facile... Au début on aimait bien Juliet... Mais on s'est rendus compte que Juliet Queen ne sonnait pas terrible et puis... Quand on a entendu deux mamans appeler leurs filles par ce prénom en une journée... Ça nous a fait changer d'avis. On veut un prénom qui sorte de l'ordinaire... Pendant près de deux mois on est restés ensuite sur Freya... Mais plus le temps passait et plus on a moins aimé ce prénom... Alors on a changé encore une fois et là on est d'accord... Mais personne ne le sait, c'est notre petit secret jusqu'à la naissance.

 _\- Hey ma princesse... Calme-toi... Papa revient vite._

Elle se calme au bout de plusieurs secondes, je regarde tout ce qu'ils ont, je choisis deux sorties de bains, une blanche avec un panda dessus, dont la capuche a des oreilles de panda, et une violette avec une licorne dessus. Je les trouve adorables toutes les deux. Je prends aussi des petits jeux de bains, certes elle n'en aura pas l'utilité maintenant mais plus tard oui. Pour le tapis de change, je ne sais pas trop... Ça n'a pas l'air trop confortable... C'est super fin... J'interpelle une vendeuse qui s'approche de moi. Je lui explique mon dilemme et elle me conseille alors de prendre plutôt un tapis de table à langer, ça peut également servir de tapis de change. Je fais ce qu'elle me dit et je le rajoute à mon caddy. La vendeuse prend mes achats et me propose de me les garder à la caisse. Je la remercie et continue de regarder ce qu'ils ont.

J'essaye de me faufiler dans les rayons mais c'est difficile il y a beaucoup de monde, tellement que je ne vois plus où je marche, les gens ne font pas attention... Je ressens une vive douleur dans le dos et je tombe sur le sol. Je porte une main à mon ventre machinalement, je me sens bien, je me relève quand je sens une vive douleur dans le ventre.

Je panique, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, je veux me redresser mais une autre douleur me vrille le corps et je sens quelque chose s'écouler, je regarde et je vois avec horreur que c'est du sang.

 _\- Non !_

Un jeune homme s'approche de moi, il est jeune, sans doute plus que Théa, une fille s'approche avec lui, elle est enceinte aussi, mais de beaucoup moins que moi.

 _\- Vous allez bien madame ?_

 _\- Je saigne... Mon bébé..._

 _\- Kelly appelle une ambulance !_

La jeune fille a sorti son portable avant même que son copain ne lui ai demandé, je l'entends parler mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit, je suis focalisée sur mon bébé que je ne sens plus... Sur le sang qui coule et sur ma douleur qui devient insoutenable.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je reviens dans le magasin, j'entends des bruits, des gens qui parlent, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, je m'approche et je vois mon amour assise sur le sol, du sang entre les jambes, je cours vers elle et je la prends dans mes bras.

 _\- Mon amour que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- On m'a poussé... Le bébé... Je ne la sens plus Oliver..._

Je panique et pose ma main sur son ventre, en effet, je ne sens plus ma fille bouger. Je prends mon amour dans mes bras et la fait sortir du magasin, quelqu'un me dit qu'ils ont appelé une ambulance, mais le temps qu'ils montent ici... Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il va se passer. Une fois sortis du magasin, je vois l'ambulance arriver, ils sortent un brancard et j'y dépose mon amour qui pleure, j'essaye de lutter mais mon dieu ce que j'ai peur...

 _\- Ça va aller..._

 _\- Reste avec moi..._

 _\- Bien sur... Toujours._

Une fois à l'hôpital, les médecins la prennent en charge sans attendre, je ne la quitte pas, lui tiens la main alors qu'ils prennent ses constantes, une sage-femme entre et l'examine, elle lui fait relever les jambes et disparaît entre ses cuisses afin de savoir si tout va bien.

 _\- Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, et êtes dilatée de cinq centimètres, le travail a donc bien commencé, je vais vous faire une échographie pour voir comment va votre bébé._

Je ferme les yeux, je suis nerveux, je vois Félicity qui pleure doucement. Je m'approche et pose un baiser sur son front en tentant de la rassurer, mais je vois bien que ça ne marche pas... En même temps je suis aussi nerveux qu'elle. La sage-femme passe la sonde sur son ventre et regarde l'écran, elle fait un petit sourire et appuie sur un bouton où on peut enfin entendre le cœur de notre fille.

 _\- Son cœur bat moins vite que la normal, mais il bat, le placenta s'est décollé, je suis désolée mais si on attend votre fille sera en détresse... Il faut qu'on la sorte maintenant._

Détresse ? Moins vite ? Décollement du placenta ? C'est quoi toutes ces conneries ? Je veux que ma fille aille bien ! Une infirmière me donne des papiers, c'est un accord de consentement pour une césarienne, je regarde Félicity qui hoche la tête. Je signe sans attendre et ma femme est emmenée loin de moi.

J'attends depuis dix minutes quand je vois ma mère arriver en courant... Ma mère ? Je suis étonné... Même si elle n'a rien dit contre notre mariage je sais qu'elle n'apprécie pas Félicity plus que ça, alors savoir qu'elle est là me surprend beaucoup.

 _\- Comment vont-elles ?_

Elles ? Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour ma femme et ma fille ? Pourtant elle n'a pas eu l'air si heureuse que ça quand je lui ai appris qu'elle allait être grand-mère... Du coup je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, d'ailleurs je ne dis rien.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien maman ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Tu n'aimes pas ma femme et tu n'as jamais rien fais pour nous !_

Elle se tend, j'ai crié un peu trop fort mais je m'en fiche, je suis fou d'inquiétude, ma femme et ma fille sont en danger et je ne sais même pas si je vais revoir ma femme ou si je vais pouvoir tenir mon bébé dans mes bras. Ma mère s'assoit et me prend la main, je veux la repousser mais elle me retient.

 _\- Oliver, je sais que je ne suis pas un exemple dans votre histoire... Mais je n'ai rien contre ta femme... Et j'aime ma petite fille._

 _\- Permets-moi d'en douter. Quand je t'ai dis qu'on allait avoir un bébé, tu as juste dis que tu espérais qu'on sache se débrouiller avec une aussi grande responsabilité... Et depuis plus rien !_

 _\- Je voulais juste être sure que c'est ce que vous vouliez vraiment._

 _\- Mais de quoi tu parles maman ? Je vais avoir un enfant avec ma femme ! Je suis plus heureux que jamais !_

Je ferme les yeux tentant de ravaler mes larmes, je pense au fait que ma fille ne va pas bien du tout... Qu'elle souffre en ce moment et que je ne peux rien faire pour elle... Mon petit ange... J'éclate en sanglot, je me suis retenu mais cette fois je ne peux pas faire autrement... Ma mère s'approche et me prend dans ses bras, je me laisse aller contre elle, pour la première fois depuis des années, je laisse ma mère me consoler. Notre petite fille qui n'était pourtant pas désirée au début... En tout cas pas aussi vite... Je l'aime tellement ma fille, durant les mois de grossesse de Félicity j'ai tout fait pour lui faire comprendre que j'aimais notre bébé et que j'étais heureux, je lui ai également promis que même si on était parents, jamais je ne m'éloignerais d'elle et que je continuerais de l'aimer comme je l'ai toujours fait. On ne peut pas perdre notre princesse, c'est impossible.

Au bout d'un moment qui me semble interminable j'entends une voix m'appeler.

 _\- Monsieur Queen ?_

Je lève la tête et je vois une jeune femme près de moi qui tient un bébé dans ses bras, j'essuie mes larmes et je m'approche.

 _\- Voici votre fille..._

Je souris et prends mon petit ange avec plaisir, je lui dépose pleins de baisers sur son visage avant de l'admirer, de regarder ses petits doigts, ses petits yeux grands ouvert, ses petits cheveux bruns.

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, très bien. Elle pèse trois kilo et vingt grammes, c'est un beau bébé malgré qu'elle ne soit pas née tout à fait à terme._

 _\- Et ma femme ? Ma femme va bien ?_

Je suis inquiet, je veux la voir, être sure qu'elle va bien, la serrer contre moi et lui présenter notre princesse.

 _\- L'intervention s'est bien passée, votre femme a perdu pas mal de sang mais on lui a fait une transfusion, elle va être ramenée dans sa chambre d'ici une heure environ. Vous pourrez aller la voir juste après._

Une heure encore à attendre de pouvoir voir mon amour, ça va me sembler long. Je m'assois dans le fauteuil et contemple ma petite fille, elle est vraiment belle, ils lui ont mis un petit pyjama de l'hôpital mais je lui en mettrais un des notre. Ma mère s'approche de moi mais je ne l'a regarde pas, je suis focalisé sur ma princesse.

 _\- Elle est belle._

 _\- Oui... Elle ressemble à Félicity... Enfin je pense... Elle est parfaite._

Je lève les yeux rapidement, ma mère semble heureuse.

 _\- Et comment s'appelle ce petit ange ?_

Je souris et regarde de nouveau ma fille, on a passé tellement de temps à lui choisir un prénom. Mais quand je la regarde, je trouve qu'il lui va bien.

 _\- Alya... Alya Dearden Queen._

 _\- C'est parfait. Alya._

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Monsieur Queen, vous pouvez allez voir votre femme. Elle vous attend._

Quoi ? Déjà une heure ? Je souris, c'est passé vite, je prends Alya et je vais voir ma femme après avoir demandé à ma mère de me ramener des vêtements et tout ce qu'il faut pour ma fille. Je rentre dans la chambre et je vois le regard de mon amour s'illuminer quand j'arrive avec notre fille, elle tend les bras malgré la douleur flagrante. Je m'approche et lui met Alya dans les bras.

 _\- Mon bébé..._

Je l'aide à soutenir notre fille, je vois bien que ce n'est pas facile mais qu'elle ne veut pas la lâcher. On reste ainsi un moment, à regarde notre petite fille, à l'admirer, à lui sourire... Je suis heureux et même plus que ça... J'ai enfin tout ce dont je désirais. La femme que j'aime près de moi... Et notre petite princesse.

 **Quatre ans plus tard**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je fouille dans l'armoire de ma fille, il fait beau aujourd'hui et on a prévu d'aller voir Moira, nos relations se sont bien améliorées depuis la naissance de Alya, elle a voulu se rapprocher de nous, apprendre à me connaître et je dois dire que je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je m'entends bien avec elle et Alya est folle de sa grand mère. Je prends une petite robe bleue et un gilet blanc que je pose sur le lit de ma fille.

 _\- Alya, tu es prête ?_

 _\- Oui maman !_

J'entends des petits pas qui viennent dans ma direction, Alya rentre dans sa chambre avec son peignoir de bain, il est beige avec une capuche en forme d'oreille de chat, elle est adorable comme ça. Oliver l'a aidé à faire sa toilette mais il ne savait pas comment l'habiller, c'est un homme, un vrai... Il n'est pas doué pour choisir des vêtements pour notre fille. Je souris en me rappelant de la robe rose et des collants vert qu'il lui a mis la semaine dernière... Même Roy a éclaté de rire en voyant Alya habillée de la sorte...

Je me baisse au niveau de ma fille, lui retire son peignoir et l'aide à enfiler sa robe, elle est neuve, Moira lui a acheté avant hier, le bleu va très bien à notre fille, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus... Elle me ressemble beaucoup mais a les yeux de son papa, elle est parfaite. Je l'aide ensuite à enfiler son gilet mais je le laisse ouvert.

Alya touche doucement mon collier et le caresse.

 _\- Maman ? Pourquoi tu l'as tout le temps ?_

Je baisse les yeux et regarde la pointe de flèche que j'ai fait monter en collier il y a quelques années... Je l'aime tellement cette flèche que Oliver m'a offert dans ce petit sachet... Il m'a dit de la jeter, vu que tout allait bien entre nous... Mais je ne voulais pas, c'est mon bien le plus précieux...

 _\- Parce que ma puce... Cette flèche... Est le plus beau cadeau que ton papa m'ait fait... Enfin, juste après toi._

Elle me sourit et passe ses petits bras autour de mon cou, je pose un baiser sur sa joue et elle fille ensuite dans le salon, il reste une petite heure avant de partir et elle veut regarder les dessins animés. Je me redresse et je vois Oliver qui s'approche de moi, il touche ce collier et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sais que Oliver n'est pas du genre à offrir des fleurs ou des bijoux, ce n'est pas dans sa personnalité mais je m'en fiche, je l'aime exactement comme ça... Honnêtement, je ne vois pas Oliver arriver un soir en me donnant un bouquet de fleurs... Si jamais il le fait, je pense que je serais très mal à l'aise... Me demandant s'il me cache quelque chose. En général à la période de Noël et de Hanoukkah ou a mon anniversaire, il m'offre un petit quelque chose dont lui seul en a le secret. Je suis toujours surprise. Pour notre anniversaire de mariage on sort dîner ensemble, Théa nous garde Alya. Un jour Oliver m'a offert une rose, juste une, Théa l'a engueulé en disant qu'il pourrait être moins radin, il a simplement dit qu'une seule rose voulait tout dire alors qu'un bouquet montrait seulement qu'il aurait dépensé de l'argent. Théa n'a rien pu dire face à ça. Il est comme ça Oliver, il pense différemment des autres, c'est pour ça que cette pointe de flèche représente tant pour moi... Parce qu'en me l'offrant, il m'a dit qu'il voulait être avec moi.

Je fais jouer ma flèche entre mes mains et souris.

 _\- Je l'aime vraiment ce collier._

 _\- Je le sais, moi aussi je l'aime._

Oliver se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, on s'embrasse pendant quelques secondes puis je lui prends ensuite la main et on descend à notre tour, j'ai très envie de profiter d'une petite heure dans le canapé blottie contre mon mari et notre petite fille. On s'installe tout les trois, Oliver me serre contre lui tandis que Alya est assise contre son père, je suis heureuse, et même plus que ça... Dire qu'il nous a fallut rien qu'une nuit... Une seule pour tout changer entre nous, une nuit que l'on pensait être l'unique, une nuit que l'on pensait être une erreur... Mais comme me l'a dit Oliver un nombre incalculable de fois... Entre nous, ce n'est jamais rien qu'une fois... Et quand je sens la main de mon mari caresser tendrement mon ventre très légèrement arrondis, je me dis qu'il a raison... Entre lui et moi... Ce ne sera jamais _« Rien qu'une fois »_.

 **Et voilà la fin de cette fic, qui je dois le dire me plaît beaucoup, même si j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire lol**

 **Je remercie Sassieolicity pour son gros coup de main pour les scène Hot ! Sans elle ça aurait été beaucoup plus Soft lol**

 **Je vous ai concocté pas mal de OS qui sortiront au rythme de 1 par semaine. Il y en a pour le moment 5 de prêts, et un en cours avec ma chère Dcasimir.**

 **Je vous mets également le résumé de ma prochaine fic qui s'intitulera _« unis dans les ténèbres »_ : Et si durant la saison 3 la mission à Starling City avait tournée de façon à changer les deux dernières années d'exil d'Oliver ? Et si durant ces deux années... Oliver n'avait pas été seul à vivre dans les ténèbres ? **

**A vos claviers ( me reste que 6 reviews avant d'en avoir 200 ! je vous remercie ! )**

 **A bientôt avec une nouvelle fic !**


End file.
